AMaTW: The Master Plan
by moviefanatic67
Summary: I decided to adapt my Ant-Man 3 pitch into a full story. The plot remains the same. Picking up a year after the events of Avengers: Endgame, Scott Lang faces the greatest battle of his life as a new enemy hits close to home and the lives of those closest to him are put in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: San Francisco, 2020:

Two years ago, a devastating event resulted in the half the universe's population to cease to exist. They called it "The Decimation".

In the city of San Francisco, California, the air, the streets and the overall mood was the same as it was everywhere: Broken, Confused, Lost and Devastated.

Cassie Lang was only 10 years old when it hit. That day started like any other. She got up, washed up, had breakfast, fed her oversized pet ant ANTony, kissed her mom and stepfather goodbye for the day and caught the bus to school.

It was right around recess time when her happy little world went to hell. Many of her classmates and school faculty began turning to ash, with those remaining left frightened and confused. When the Boeing-747 crash landed into the ground and into a block of houses.

Cassie snapped out of this memory and awoke in her bedroom. Two years had passed and she was now 12.

The last two years were hard and emotional. Her mother, Maggie, and stepfather, Jim had survived "The Decimation", but the most important person in her life, her father, Scott aka the Ant-Man, was not so lucky. Neither, were Scott's girlfriend Hope Van Dyne, her family or any of Scott's ex-con buddies with whom they had set up a security company with.

Jim went looking for Scott a couple days after the event and had only found his van on top of an abandoned parking structure. Nothing but science equipment and several piles of ash remained. Knowing Scott had a storage unit, he had his van and many of his belongings placed there.

When she found out her father was among those lost in the devastation, Cassie's heart broke in two. That infectious smile that brightened up any room she walked into was replaced by a dour, emotionless glare.

It wasn't any easy for her mother, who insisted Cassie go to therapy to cope with this new world that she had hoped was a nightmare and that she could wake up from.

Cassie was also put on medication to combat depression but they obviously did nothing to help.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Cassie decided to go for a little bike ride. As she was leaving, she noticed her mother on the phone. It sounded like Maggie was talking to their counsellor and she was trying to get Cassie in for a private session. Cassie made her way outside, grabbed her bike and rode down the dirty, leaf-covered streets of her neighborhood.

Cassie kept biking until she stopped at a noticeable sight: The Memorial of those lost in the Decimation.

Cassie walked her bike around the many oversized tablets that bared the names of the lost. She walked and walked until stopping upon one such tablet and right in the middle was her father's engraved name. She felt an array of emotions but managed to keep them in check as she was in public.

Cassie rode her bike back home and as she walked into the house, her mother was waiting for her and she was not happy.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Maggie's voice was a mix of panic, relief and exasperation. Cassie realized she was gone for more than an hour. "I CALLED JIM AND HE'S OUT THERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Maggie softened a bit. "You can't just disappear like that sweetheart without telling me first. That's not how that works."

Cassie tried a mum "I'm Sorry" but her emotions got the better of her. "WELL WHAT DOES WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE?"

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady." Maggie shot back. "I'm trying my best, Jim's trying his best but it seems no matter what any of us do, it's not good enough for you anymore."

"MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD HAS GONE TO SHIT!" Cassie fired back and immediately felt a sharp, throbbing palm to the left side of her face, courtesy of her mother, who immediately felt guilty for striking her child. Maggie tried to apologize but Cassie, in a huff, ran to her room "I WISH I WAS DECIMATED SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU GUYS OR THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" She slammed her door and sobbed into her pillow for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

(THREE YEARS LATER)

Cassie had just turned 15. Her freshman year of High School was anything but eventful. Relations between her, her mother and stepfather were shaky at best and she was finding herself in more trouble than she cared to count.

Lately, Cassie was being grounded for what felt like the millionth time. This time, she was caught shoplifting at the mall. The mall agreed to suppress any charges and hand her off to Jim, who had used his position with the police to get her off. Cassie was almost successful but her friends had basically gave her up to save their own skin. Some friends they were.

The girl was sitting in her room, listening to Lana Del Rey, doodling in one of her books when she should be doing homework.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang multiple times and she heard many knocks at the door. This annoyed Cassie, who got up and made her way towards the front door when from at the end of the hall, she noticed the figure at the door, ringing the doorbell like a crazy person, had an oddly familiar build.

As Cassie got closer and closer to the door, she swore her eyes were deceiving her. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Or could it be…her father.

Cassie opened the door and there he was standing in front of her.

"Cassie?" Scott silently observed. "Dad?" Cassie overcome with so much emotion, she was speechless.

The father and daughter embraced as Scott took it all in. When he went into the Quantum Realm, his little girl was…well little and now…she wasn't.

Scott took it all in. "You're so big." Cassie laughed and hugged her father some more. The girl's heart was repaired. Her father had come back and had filled her in how he managed to survive and her filling him in on what had happened in the past five years. After the two shared a heartfelt reunion, Scott knew what he had to do. Cassie told him that many of the Avengers had survived, so Scott decided he needed to get to them and let them know how to reverse what this Thanos had done to the universe. Cassie had insisted on tagging along but knowing what danger could occur, Scott insisted she stay home and stay safe. As Scott left for New York, Cassie knew a few things: Her father was alive, He was going to find the Avengers and She knew what she wanted to be. A Hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: San Francisco, 2024

It was a gorgeous day in San Francisco.

It was the 1 year anniversary of what many called "The Blip". The day when those who were lost six years prior to "The Decimation" were returned.

It was pretty much a national holiday. Schools closed, many businesses as well. It was a day to remember those who were lost and found again and it was a day to honor those who gave their lives.

Scott Lang was spending this day with family and friends. At the moment, he was spending quality time with Cassie.

Now 16, Cassie was prepping for her Driver's Ed. Exam. Scott brought Cassie to the parking lot of the newly-restored Pym Technologies to teach her how to drive.

Jim had been teaching her but he proved to be a little too intense for Cassie and it was kind of annoying. She thought having her dad teach her would be an improvement, but even Scott was a bit difficult for a teacher.

The sound of panicked shouting, the constant use of "Slow Down" only irritated Cassie further. She was beginning to think maybe she was never meant to drive.

"Maybe I should just give up, this is ridiculous." Cassie huffed.

"I'm sorry Peanut. I'm only teaching you the same way your grandma taught me." Scott replied.

"Dad, could you please stop calling me Peanut." Cassie said in an almost defeated tone.

"Well I'm sorry. Once I pick a nickname, I stick with it. You, young lady, are Peanut until the end of your days." Scott said and Cassie smiled.

"Besides, you're older now and I'm not getting any younger." Scott said

"Really Dad." Cassie said, she and everyone they knew believed he was lying about being 50 when he looked almost in his late-thirties/early-forties.

"Yes, there are 50-60 year olds who look younger than they should. It's a fact." Scott replied.

"I think you can thank the Quantum Realm for looking so young." Cassie said.

Cassie laughed then looked at her watch, her eyes shot up when she looked at the time "Oh Shit, I really got to get to work. I told my boss I'd do the afternoon shift."

"I still can't believe you actually work there, after everything I told you." Scott said, in a supportive but somewhat condescending tone.

"Well it is a job and it pays well." Cassie replied

"I still can't believe you work at…" Scott said before we go to…

* * *

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins, can I interest you in a Strawberry Banana Blast Smoothie today?" Cassie, dressed in her work attire, said in a fake positive mood.

The customer looked at the menu behind Cassie, unsure of what to have. "I think…I'll have a Hot Dog."

"Uhh, we don't sell Hot Dogs here." Cassie said in a confused tone. It was an Ice Cream shop after all. Did the customer think he was at an Orange Julius and mistook the two? It didn't take long for the customer to once again ask a ridiculous question.

"Ok, well what about a Chili Dog?" The customer pressed on.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Cassie broke the tension. "Dude?"

A voice suddenly chimed in. "Pal, you're at a Baskin Robbins asking for a Hot Dog. It's like asking that Daily Bugle guy to shut up, it's not gonna happen." That voice belonged to Scott, who was seated in a booth with his lover, partner and boss Hope Van Dyne.

Feeling embarrassed, the customer left without a word. Cassie gave her dad a silent "Thank you" as she continued to work.

Hope Van Dyne looked at the father and daughter exchange smiles at one another and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The last year, or 6, have been a rollercoaster. When Hope, her mother Janet and father Hank blipped back after 5 years, they were just as confused as everyone else. It got even more confusing when a sorcerer appeared out of nowhere, on orders from Doctor Strange, and told her that the Avengers and Scott needed her help. She was happy that Scott was alive but after they defeated Thanos, her whole world had changed.

Scott filled her and her parents in on what happened and that being trapped in the Quantum Realm was a blessing in disguise.

After everything went back to normal, Scott, Hope and the others discovered that because they were declared dead from "The Decimation", anything pertaining to criminal activity or espionage was wiped from their records. This allowed everyone to move on both professionally and personally.

A month after Pepper Potts-Stark laid her husband Tony to rest, she reached out to Hope and her family and asked about becoming business partners. If you asked Hank Pym from 10 years ago if he wanted to go into business with a Stark, he would've told you to get bent in his own words but knowing what Scott went through and what Tony and the other Avengers did to save everyone, his mood changed entirely. Pym Technologies was restored and Hope was made CEO. Hope then brought Scott on as Head of Security, which didn't take Scott long to say yes to. Scott knew Luis, Kurt and Dave can handle their Security business, so they gave him their blessing.

As the two were finishing their smoothies, a trio of kids came up to them. One of the kids asked Scott giddily "Excuse me sir, are you Ant-Man?"

"Yes I am." Scott said with a smile.

Another one of the kids asked "Can we maybe get a picture with you?"

Scott jumped immediately "One hundred percent."

Scott got in the middle as he handed Hope the phone. Hope was teeming with joy seeing the looks on the kids' faces as she took the picture. As for Scott, part of him wished Bruce Banner was there to show him off after that embarrassing moment at the diner a year back.

As the kids walked back to their parents, Scott told them "Hey if you kids post that to Instagram, be sure to put in #SuckItBanner. Or even #BruceBannerCanSuckIt works too." It was clear he was never letting that diner thing go anytime soon.

* * *

When Hope was taking the picture, she noticed Cassie watching and then heading to the back in a rush. She looked a little upset so Hope decided to follow her to the backroom.

Hope found Cassie sitting on a pile of boxes. She approached the girl, who looked like a couple tears were forming out of her sockets.

"Cassie. Is everything okay?" Hope asked.

Cassie was surprised by Hope's presence but assured her that she was.

"Well I just came back here to see if you were alright and I thought…" Hope continued until Cassie interrupted.

"I Wanna Be a Hero." Cassie wasted no time getting her thoughts and feelings out. Hope stood where she was and saw the sheer honesty in her eyes.

Hope knew Cassie wanted to follow her father's footsteps. It was in her DNA. She still couldn't believe how much Cassie has grown during the five years she and everyone else who was decimated were gone.

"I see you guys and I see my dad when he's Ant-Man and everyone respects you guys and I know the risks but I know I can handle it, I mean, it's what I meant for. When you became The Wasp, did you feel like that this is what you were meant for?" Cassie continued.

"Cassie, the minute I found out what my parents had done for a living before my mom disappeared, I only thought about myself when I really should've thought about how awesome it truly was. But I was just a little girl who thought she lost her mother and that little girl grew into a woman who only thought about her own preferences. Then my father needed my help, then your dad came along…and I learned to let that little girl back into my life and show me that I could be just that." Hope let her heart out and Cassie was more amazed at how much Hope had changed since meeting her father.

"Cass, have you talked to him about wanting to?" Hope asked.

"No. Well actually when I was 10 but then again, I was 10. But I just know he'll say no." Cassie answered.

Hope gave it a little thought and asked "What time is your shift done?"

"5:30. I have to be home for dinner at 6." Cassie answered.

"Okay then. Be at my Parents' house first thing Tomorrow Morning. Training begins." Hope said with a smile.

Cassie rushed for a hug "Thank You. Thank You So Much."

"We'll just let this be our little secret for now." Hope replied.

Cassie then returned to her work station and Hope felt good about what she was doing but she knew she would be in trouble with Scott, should he know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: London

Across the globe, in London, England, a meeting is about to take place.

At the Baglioni Hotel in London, a group of suave, well-dressed but dangerous individuals were meeting with a man who belonged to a secret organization. The men belonged to the London faction of the Russian Mafia.

Once they entered the room, a young pixie-haired woman, probably 25-30 years old, showed them inside and asked the men for their identification and to surrender any or all weapons. Despite some hesitation, they cooperated.

As the men made their way into the meeting space, they met their host.

He was a short white-haired, calm but somewhat intimidating figure who had a medium build but the most distinguishing feature they were mostly focused on and it wasn't his hairstyle…was that he was wearing sunglasses.

It was the evening and it was dark outside but they were in a well-lit meeting room. One of the men believed he was probably high.

As the men took the couch across from their host, the white-haired man, with a smirk, ended the somewhat awkward silence. "Now gentlemen. I assume what my boss offered you is still on the table?"

The one man in the middle, sported a slick back hairstyle with a medium sized beard, spoke first. "We're hear to tell you he doesn't do business with those who have no respect."

"Respect?" The white-haired man sounded shocked and let out a smirking chuckle. "Respect…is why I'm in this business."

He continued as he stood from his chair. "I respected those who blessed me the gift of survival. The gift of a brand new future. A future where men like us can rule like kings."

The Russian on the left side to the middle man whispered to his fellow comrades "Yeah this guy is high as a kite."

The white-haired man surprised them by speaking in Russian, "If being high on the future is a crime, I'd have the death penalty in several states back home."

The middle man stated "Like our boss said, we don't do business with amateurs."

The white-haired man took offence to the statement that he froze while showing his back to the men. He then proceeded to face his guests in a chilling manner as he asked the one Russian in the middle to call his boss.

As the middle man called his boss via FaceTime, the other two were staring at the White-Haired man with tension.

When their boss answered, it looked like he had been through hell. His nose was bloody and his face was dabbed with several bruises. He also sounded panicky when he told the middle man "Vitole, do what he says. They…" He tried to finish before he was cut off by the bullets that were fired into his chest, ending the call.

Before the men could try anything, the pixie-haired woman appeared behind them, a gun in each hand, looking ready to open fire. She had a cold as ice glare that shook the men to their core as the white-haired man spoke up "Yeah, she's been waiting to do that."

The men looked in fear as the white-haired man spoke to his partner "Now Now Yelena. We still need their answer." He assured her while all that was going through her mind was feeling bored that her partner was continuing to drag this out.

* * *

The men stayed by their answer, even if it meant certain death. The white-haired man was about to ask them again when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence and felt something had entered the room…or someone.

Suddenly, a white cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere, like a ghost. The figure phased through the men on the couch and towards Yelena, knocking the guns out of her hands. Yelena, however, is skilled in various forms of hand-to-hand combat and had done some MMA training in her spare time. Yelena and the figure fought each other with will and intensity. The men took the opportunity to flee but the white-haired man opened fire with a semi-automatic firearm that he had stashed under the table. The figure, kicking Yelena into the bathroom, witnessed this scene and rushed towards the white-haired man before it stopped, dead in its tracks.

The white-haired man had a smug grin on his face as he appeared to be in possession of a small device that emits control over the target. "I figured you'd be better than this, given your reputation. But I guess you really have gone soft. Haven't you, Ava Starr." He proceeded to rip the mask off the figure and it was indeed Ava Starr aka Ghost.

Ava had a look of defeat but still managed to pull her usual tough will. This was the last place Ava wanted to be but she had no choice. Six Years Ago, after tangling with Lang, Pym, Van Dyne and their associates, as well as Sonny Burch and his associates. Ava, thanks to help from Janet Van Dyne, had finally found a cure for the disease that made her a deadly weapon.

She went through a lot to get what she wanted and she wasn't particularly proud of how she went to obtain it but at the very least, she had a new lease on life and she had the help of incredible people including her father figure/mentor, Dr. Bill Foster.

Then the Decimation happened and Ava was among the fallen. When she returned a year ago, the place she shared with Bill looked abandoned, despite the furniture and her chamber remaining.

Ava spent weeks after the Blip looking for Bill and looking for anyone they knew. She wasn't sure about trying to reach out to Scott or the others because of many reasons. Two of those reasons being she wanted to try and look for him on her own and she was afraid they wouldn't help her after all she did.

When Ava eventually found Bill, she discovered that he was working with the white-haired man and apparently she was only part of a few who knew of his reputation and for the last year, Ava had been working in secret, hunting anyone who was associated with the man when Ava finally spoke his name in a restrained manner.

"Cross!" Ava said, restrained and with clenched teeth.

The white-haired man had a name. His name was William Cross. Not much was known about him other than he was part of an organization that Ava has spent the past year trying to bring down but no matter how close she got, Cross always had the upper hand and this was no exception.

"Bingo." Cross said with a smirk as he finally removed his sunglasses to reveal why.

Cross' left eye was replaced with a cybernetic implant. Was this how he was able to evade Ava? Was this how he was always one step ahead? Cross didn't bother to give Ava an answer while he droned on in his own villainous way.

"I was beginning to think you were never gonna show. Glad to see you still don't know how to disappoint since your days with HYDRA…or was it SHIELD? I always get the two confused." Cross said with dark humor.

"I've changed." Ava mustered her response.

"Doesn't seem like it. I know the feds and SHIELD would love to have you." Cross said with a sinister smile as he clicked his device that sent Ava hurtling through the room, knocking her unconscious.

Ava tried to fight off her brain trying to sleep as Cross walked over to where she landed and proceeded to gloat even further. "Oh Ava. You came so close…but you clearly still don't get the big picture. And that is…you will _never_ be the hero in this story."

Ava succumbed to her tired eyes as Cross and Yelena left her to take the fall for the Russians' deaths.

* * *

They left the hotel before anyone, not a guest, law enforcement officer or even a security camera could catch them. One of Cross' men made sure of the latter.

As they exited the hotel and entered a SUV waiting for them outside, Cross told his driver "To the jet, it's time we begin our Master Plan."

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being late but I just have a lot going on right now and also, I've been looking to update my initial pitch. Maybe move some characters around and even add a character or two. I decided to add another character into the story. This character is someone who has already been established in the MCU and I think some fans are gonna be somewhat satisfied as to who it is.**

**Anyway, appreciate the support and response. I'm hoping Marvel and Kevin Feige give us an Ant-Man 3 in either Phase 4 (it's still possible) or Phase 5. If it wasn't for Scott Lang, "Endgame" probably would never have happened (also, we can also thank "The Rat" for being where it needed to be). **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hank and Janet's House:

It was early morning on a Saturday. Cassie was used to sleeping in on Weekends, except for the days when she had to work. But she was too excited to sleep the night before.

Cassie arrived at Hank and Janet's house at exactly 8:00am. She made up a story about going to the library to "meet up with a study group" to avoid her parents knowing what she was really doing.

Hope did the same with Scott, telling him that she would be with her parents all day. Scott was using his Saturday to help Luis, Dave and Kurt with a client for X-Con. Both ladies were in the clear with their respective families.

Cassie rang the doorbell and a smile befell her face when a large ant opened the door. She wasted no time letting herself in as Hank and Janet were seated at the dining room table, enjoying their breakfast.

Hank Pym seemed surprised to see Cassie in his house. Actually, Cassie had been to the Pym's house many times before but she was always with her father when she came, so seeing Cassie sans her father was a bit of a surprise but Janet looked happy to see her.

* * *

In the 30 years that Janet was in the Quantum Realm, many things went through in her head. As would Hank believe she was dead and would try to move on? Maybe re-marry? How her daughter Hope would have to learn to grow up without her mother? Would she ever get out of the Quantum Realm? Would she ever see Hank and Hope again? But the one thought that frightened her every time it came to mind: would she ever be able to see her daughter get married and have children of her own.

When Scott had entered the Quantum Realm after he went subatomic, Janet saw her opportunity but it would take time and it would take Scott's mind to put a plan in motion.

After Hank had freed her from the Quantum Realm, Janet finally had a chance to make up for lost time…that was until that day.

When Janet, Hank and Hope blipped back, they were confused as to what had happened and where the van and Scott was. After the Avengers' defeat of Thanos, they realized the world was affected by the actions of a mad titan bent on perfecting the universe in his own twisted way.

The event left Janet and Hank with new leases on life and able to live out the rest of their lives accordingly. After Hank, Hope and Scott's criminal records were wiped clean, Hank brought their house back to their old neighborhood and the two began continuing their Quantum research in their basement/office, while their daughter ran the family business.

Even though Hank didn't see Cassie as a pseudo-granddaughter, Janet did and until Scott pops the question and he and Hope have a brood of their own, Cassie already made Janet feel like a grandmother. She also believed Hank was afraid to call Cassie his granddaughter because it would make him feel as old as he is.

* * *

"Cassie. Happy to see you." Janet said with sincerity and offered Cassie some eggs that she and Hank made for breakfast. "You want some scrambled eggs, I made enough for an entire army."

"It's Ok, I already ate. I'm looking for Hope. Is she here? Cassie replied.

Hank answered while sipping his coffee "Basement, she's waiting for you."

As Cassie headed for the basement, she noticed the vault door leading into the laboratory was open. On one of her prior visits with her father, Hank made it abundantly clear that if Cassie were to go into the lab, she needed to be accompanied by her father. But then again, that was when she was younger.

Cassie decided to take a quick peak in through the lab. She walked through all of the ants and managed not to step on any of them. These ants were quicker than most. It was pretty much what a science lab looked like…until she noticed something further in the back.

It appeared she had found Janet's workstation and it was clear that she was working on something.

Janet had several boards, littered with Post-It notes and marker boards of written research. On the top of the board were only a couple big words underlined: PROJECT STINGER.

Cassie gazed upon the board when she heard Hope calling her name from behind. Cassie was startled and felt the need to apologize for sneaking into Hank and Janet's lab.

"Oh My God, I'm sorry. I. I know I'm not supposed to be here." Cassie sounded jittery but Hope assured her nothing was wrong.

"It's okay. It's fine. Let's begin." Hope smiled as she walked Cassie towards the training area. The same area where she trained Scott and was now training Cassie.

* * *

Hope knew the day was going to come when Cassie wanted to learn how to become a superhero like her father or Hope. It still felt unreal that the little girl she first met all those years ago had already grown up to become a bright-eyed young woman. Hope wanted Cassie to know that training was not going to be a walk in the park. Luckily, there was no deadline to meet unlike with her father, so she would be able to train Cassie properly and be able to run her family's company, and all under Scott's nose.

Hope knew Scott disapproved of the idea of Cassie wanting to follow in his footsteps. She knew he only just wanted his daughter to be safe but Cassie was capable of making her own decisions, even though she was still technically underage.

Hope was already dressed in her workout gear as was Cassie. The ladies took a few deep breaths in before Hope began the first lesson.

"Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible. It's always gonna be painful. It's always gonna be dangerous and there's always be someone with a gun who will try and get the drop on you before you have a chance to make a move." Hope walked back and forth in front of Cassie as she explained what sounded like the cold hard truth.

"I know when you guys shrink, you're pretty much untouchable." Cassie interrupted.

"Yes, but you can't always be tiny. Otherwise, you're not giving your opponent much of a fight." Hope continued while Cassie, who hated to admit it to herself, looked like an idiot.

"Okay! Show me." Hope said as she put out her right palm. "Show me how you punch."

Cassie walked up to Hope, prepared a fist, and without hesitation, threw a punch at the palm of Hope's hand.

Hope looked at Cassie as the definition of a father's daughter because much like her father, even Cassie's punch was not good enough. Hope didn't take long to phrase a perfect insult to Cassie's "punch".

"Weak." Hope shot with a glare, leading Cassie to shoot back.

"Oh I see. You wanna show me how to punch?" Cassie tried to sound full of herself as she raised her right palm and responded, "Ok, show me how to punch." Cassie smirked as Hope went for the face. Like father, like daughter.

Hope stopped as Cassie, with both hands to her nose and mouth, sounded like she was in pain. Hope stopped the lesson to check on her student, as Cassie dropped the act and launched a surprise attack. Hope managed a block as Cassie tried to go for the leg but Hope intercepted and was amazed. Not even 10 minutes in to their first lesson and Cassie was already impressing Hope.

"Let me guess, Karate lessons at the strip mall." Hope asked.

"My dad taught me a few moves in case of a boy." Cassie replied.

"And to think, he doesn't want you doing this." Hope replied, sounding impressed.

* * *

They quickly dropped the banter and went back to sparring. Meanwhile, Hank and Janet were settling into another normal Saturday: watching Netflix. They were scrolling and arguing about what to watch while they heard Hope and Cassie training.

* * *

**How long before Scott discovers that Hope is training his daughter to become a superhero? What is PROJECT STINGER? What will Hank and Janet watch on Netflix? Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pym Tech

The next few weeks went like this.

Cassie got through her training with Hope, no problem whatsoever. Every time Scott would show up at the house, the ladies dropped what they were doing and headed to the lab to make it look like Hope was teaching Cassie science instead of kicking ass.

Cassie's mother and stepfather were also in the dark about what she was up to. Cassie knew if they found out, not only would they tell Scott but her mother would be so livid that she would do what she can to keep Scott from seeing Cassie. Even though she was proud of Scott of being Ant-Man and saving the world, she also worried what would happen if he wouldn't be able to stop death, particularly his own. That's why Maggie feared the idea of Cassie wanting to join her father in the superhero life. Jim, her stepfather, could go either way but he also knew what dangers being a superhero could lead to.

Cassie managed to balance her schoolwork, her job at Baskin-Robbins, training with Hope, practicing for her driver's exam and downtime with friends (if she had any?).

* * *

At the end of a training session, Cassie was de-hydrating and Hope was giving her a few pointers when Janet walked into the little training area.

"Hope. Cassie. I was wondering if the two of you would follow me to the lab?" Janet asked.

Hope and Cassie wasted no time following Janet into the lab as Janet proceeded to show them what she was working on.

What Janet was working on was a suit. Not just any suit. It looked like her original Wasp suit from back in the day.

Hope didn't hesitate to ask, "Mom, tell me that's not your suit?"

"It is." Janet answered as her daughter and pseudo-granddaughter gazed upon it as Janet continued "Or it was."

Both Hope and Cassie turned their heads to Janet's side in confusion as Hope said "What do you mean was?"

"I was thinking of making it as a spare for you." Janet told her daughter. "But then I had this crazy idea…and a few alterations later, I realized who would be perfect for this." Janet continued as she turned her head towards Cassie. Cassie realized that Janet was looking in her direction and upon putting two and two together, she had what some would call "a metaphorical heart attack".

"Oh My God. You're being serious. Are you being serious?" Cassie was brimming with an ecstatic energy as Hope and Janet tried calming her down.

"Yes Cassie, I'm being serious." Janet said with a simple smile.

Cassie couldn't hold it together as she went in and hugged Janet with a big "Thank You."

"We'll just keep this between all three of us." Janet said as she continued. "I just have to make a few more alterations and I got to make sure the particle takes to it."

"So what do we call this? Wasp 2.0?" Hope asked.

"Well I was thinking…" Janet answered until Cassie interrupted. "Stinger".

"Yeah." Janet looked at Cassie with a smile of surprise. "That's it."

The three ladies continued to look at the suit and wondered all the amazing cool things that can be done.

* * *

The very next day. Scott and Hope arrived at Pym Tech together. Their daily routine was the same. Each would wake up. Have breakfast together. Wash up together. Be out the door and in the car before 7:30am.

As they arrived at Pym Tech at 8:00am, Scott and Hope were going over the day's schedule as they were walking through the main lobby. In the middle of the lobby was a little waiting area with a few chairs and a table of magazines. Sitting in this area was a young man, possibly in his teens or older. He was a light-haired young man, dressed in a suit and looking nervous as Scott and Hope walked past him. The young man stood up and proceeded to follow the two to the elevator as Scott went into security mode and stopped the young man dead in his tracks.

Scott tried acting tough in order to invoke a scared reaction out of the young man while Hope stood by watching him with a meager smile.

"You know young man, it's really not cool to be following people like that." Scott sounded like he was the Sheriff…of Pym Tech.

The young man looked a little intimidated until Hope intervened. "I'm sorry about him, he takes his job…a bit seriously."

The young man felt a little better until Hope asked him who he was and why he was there.

The young man answered "Um, my name…my name is Harley Keener. I'm here for a Junior Technical Analyst position. Miss Potts…oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark passed my resume and transcript over to you. I came from Caltech just to come work here." Harley explained as best as he could.

Hope remembered being informed by Pepper Potts-Stark about Mr. Keener. "Oh yes, I remember. I apologize once again for Scott. He's only doing his job." The elevator doors had opened and the three proceeded to enter.

Scott looked at Harley and wondered how a kid who looked almost the same age as his daughter could be at Caltech? Maybe he had one of those faces and he was actually in his 30's? Scott didn't take long to ask Harley his question.

"You say you came from Caltech?" Scott asked.

"Yes" Harley replied.

"So how old are you?" Scott asked another question.

"I'm…17." Harley once again replied.

Scott was in disbelief but then again it was possible for someone that young to already be in college.

"You know who Doogie Hauser is, right?" Scott asked Harley a test question.

"Who?" Harley answered.

"You mean to tell me you're 17, a genius and don't know who Doogie Hauser is?" Scott paused a bit as Harley continued to look on in confusion. "That's just sad."

The elevator doors opened and the three exited and proceeded to Hope's office. As Hope was about to brief Harley about what he would be doing at Pym Tech, Scott waited outside.

As Pym Tech's Head of Security, Scott was in-charge of pretty much what goes on in the entire building. He loved his job. He loved that he was pretty much a boss, even though he had a boss and that boss was his live-in girlfriend/partner. As he observed Hope meeting with Harley, one thing was for certain: He hoped Cassie doesn't show up at the office while this kid was around.

Scott knew the time was gonna come. No matter what, Cassie was still his little girl. So the idea of her and someone roughly the same age as his daughter, in a relationship was enough to frighten Scott to his core.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the pond in London, England, Ava had been on the run for the last few weeks. She had managed to collect herself before the authorities arrived at the hotel after her fight with Cross. She just had another run-in with another of Cross' associates who had managed to track her down where she was hiding out. This time, the assassin managed to use one of Ava's weapons against her and she found herself pacing down a London street, her hands to her stomach to keep pressure on a stab wound. Ava walked several blocks before eventually arriving at the nearest health center and dropping to the floor, bloody and exhausted.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, Scott was doing his usual daily round. He got a text from Cassie letting him know that she was coming and that she would be in the lobby. Scott knew Today was her Driver's Exam and that she would be back at school when she finished. As Scott made it to the lobby, he saw Cassie waiting and she looked to have a mopey look on her face. As Scott approached, Cassie saw her father and took a deep breath.

"Peanut. Is everything okay?" Scott asked, looking worried.

Cassie put her head down as she reached into her bag and grabbed a piece of paper. Suddenly, a sunny smile appeared on her face as she simply let out "I Passed."

"You Passed." Scott looked at his daughter with shock and surprise.

"I PASSED!" Cassie couldn't contain her excitement in the public lobby as it was clear she had passed her exam with flying colors.

Scott hugged his daughter. He was more than proud of his daughter. Scott stopped to think for a moment.

"Celebrate. We gotta celebrate." Scott said as Cassie continued to look excited. "I'll talk to Hope and you call Mom and Jim and, and we'll celebrate. Dinner. I'm buying."

* * *

Scott and Cassie proceeded to walk towards the elevator to tell Hope as an observant Yelena carefully watched the father and daughter from the waiting area.

* * *

**UH-OH! Yelena being there doesn't sound good. Will Cassie and Harley meet and freak Scott out? Is Ava OK? How long before Cassie suits up as Stinger? **

**All these questions and more to come. Stay Tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Calling:

Scott and Cassie got off the elevator and went to meet with Hope to tell her the good news. Scott noticed Hope was on the phone with somebody, so he asked Cassie to wait outside the office.

Scott walked in quietly as Hope was just finishing her call. Whoever it was calling, Hope told the person on the other end to let her know when something comes up.

Upon hanging up, Hope let Scott know who it was.

"Scott, that was Maria Hill from S.H.I.E.L.D." Hope informed Scott.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What do they want? Is it another Avengers-type situation?" Scott asked.

Hope was silent for a bit before finally explaining "Ava Starr walked into an emergency room in London. She was arrested."

Scott wasn't shocked at this news. He knew Ava would be caught eventually. Even though her record was wiped clean, Ava found a way to get herself on every agency's most wanted list all over again. Now he was wishing it was an Avengers-type situation and not something minor where he and Hope would be alone without any help from the other Avengers.

"So what do they want with us?" Scott asked again.

"Well because we were helping Ava." Hope answered.

"Sure, if you call keeping her from killing us helping, then yeah." Scott admitted that even though he, Hope, Hank and Janet had agreed to help Ava with her phasing problems, he still had his issues with her.

Hope continued "Yes Scott, I know you hate Ava."

"Hate's kind of a strong word. Don't Like is a better term." Scott tried to make himself sound less like an asshole but he wasn't wrong either.

Hope was going on about Scott's trust issues with Ava when he noticed something else going on outside.

He saw the young man from earlier, Harley Keener, outside Hope's office and it looked like he was in a conversation with Cassie. All that was going through Scott's mind was that he needed to get out there and come up with some excuse to get Cassie as far away as he could…that is until Hope nudged him on the elbow.

"SCOTT, Hi?" Hope snapped him out of whatever he was thinking and brought him back to their conversation when he pointed to what he was facing and Hope noticed Harley and Cassie…talking. Hope thought it was weird for Scott to be concerned but then again, Hope never had kids, especially a daughter.

* * *

(A Few Moments Earlier)

Harley had been briefed by his supervisor about what he would be doing. His supervisor, then ordered him to get his security clearance checked.

Harley took the elevator back to the top floor which is where the Head of Building Security was. Harley was worried if he went back to the top floor, that weird security guy in a suit would be there. He eventually sucked up any fear he had and made his way towards the elevator. As he got on, he got a sneaking feeling he met that guy before. As the elevator was inching closer and closer to the top, it finally hit.

Harley's mind exploded when he realized who he was. He realized that he was Scott Lang aka The Ant-Man. He had seen him at Tony Stark's funeral. He was with Ms. Van Dyne and an older couple. That's how he got the job at Pym Tech. It made sense to him already but why him?

As Harley got off the elevator, he made his way towards Ms. Van Dyne's office when he noticed a girl about his age waiting outside the office. Harley wasn't quite a ladies man but then again, he didn't really know girls his own age on account of skipping several grades, graduating high school early and entering college, all before the age of 16.

Harley noticed Ms. Van Dyne and Lang were in a meeting when he decided to use what little time he had before their meeting would adjourn before he could meet with them about his security clearance, to try and strike up a conversation with the girl, who little did he know was the daughter of the Ant-Man.

"Um…hello?" Harley said awkwardly.

The girl looked up, "Uh…hi." She said.

"Are you meeting with Ms. Van Dyne?" Harley asked.

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for my dad." She replied, pointing to Scott and Ms. Van Dyne.

Harley was stunned that the Ant-Man had a daughter, but then again, some of the Avengers had kids. Harley didn't think too hard about that and just introduced himself as properly as he could.

"Oh…I'm Harley. Keener. Harley Keener." Harley, once again awkward in his wording.

The girl finally got up, introduced herself and offered to shake hands. "Cassie. Cassie Lang."

Harley and Cassie shook hands and exchanged pleasantries as Cassie asked if he was really an employee because of how young he looked.

"So. I take it you work here?" Cassie asked.

"Oh yeah, I just started today." Harley replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Cassie asked again.

"17. I…I just turned 17." Harley replied.

"Seriously?" Cassie was stunned hearing this. "I've been asking my dad and his girlfriend if I could come here and maybe do some stuff in the lab, but they keep telling me I need to go to college first."

"Actually, I skipped a few grades and graduated early. I came from Caltech when they offered me a position." Harley was beginning to feel more sure of himself while talking with Cassie. It was all going well until Scott walked out and looked a bit rattled at the sight of his daughter…with a boy.

* * *

Harley looked a bit frightened, while Cassie was all smiles. Hope followed Scott out of her office. Everyone just looked at each other…in silence. Awkward silence. That is until Hope broke the tension by asking Cassie.

"So…I hear you have good news." Hope asked Cassie.

Cassie was mostly focused on the way her dad was looking at Harley but she answered. "Yeah, actually I passed my driver's test."

"That's amazing." Hope was happy for Cassie that she couldn't resist giving her a hug. She was also enjoying the uncomfortable tension between Scott and her recent hire, especially because Harley was close to the same age as her boyfriend's daughter.

Scott stopped focusing on Harley and Cassie and turned his attention to Hope. "Anyway, I was telling Cassie we should celebrate. I was thinking dinner. Maybe Benihana?"

Hope not only had a better idea for where to eat and celebrate…but a lightbulb in her head lit up. "I was thinking that one restaurant in Union Square?"

Scott thought it was kind of too much on Hope's part but he did not anticipate what she would do next as she turned her attention to Harley. "Harley, I was thinking." Hope focused her attention on both Harley and Cassie and then back on Scott. "You should join us."

The look on Scott's face when Hope asked Harley to join them was sheer horror and it was to Hope's delight. Meanwhile, Harley was a bit weirded out. He just started working at Pym Tech, Today and already he was his boss' favorite employee. He also couldn't help but admit that he was actually developing an interest in Ant-Man's daughter, much to the ire of the man himself.

* * *

Harley wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. Until later, when it was already the evening and all that was noticeable to him and not the others who were there, was the look of murder on Scott's face as he was staring into Harley's soul.

Scott and Hope had gathered with Cassie, Maggie and Jim at this lovely café in Union Square, while Harley was still not sure why he was even there but Hope offered to give him a raise if he came. He felt a little better when he and Jim introduced one another and Jim let him know that he was a cop. At least if Scott tried anything on Harley, Jim would be there to keep him at bay.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. The call from Maria Hill was not brought up once. Scott and Hope wanted to make the night all about Cassie. Jim was talking about a huge bust he had done that day and Harley talked a bit of his history. When Hope asked him if he was one of those lost in "The Decimation" because she looked at his identification during the hiring process and noticed his birthdate. He admitted he was but he wouldn't go any further. Everyone at the table understood.

* * *

As everyone was waiting for the valet with their cars, Maggie stood next to Scott as they looked in awe at how their daughter has come by. Maggie dreaded the day Cassie would graduate and would go to college because it would mean that her little girl was all grown up. Luckily, that was in two years so she had nothing to worry about. She was a little worried about what she was about to do as she looked at her ex-husband with eyes that could only mean one thing: she needed something. Money to be exact.

Scott noticed this look and jumped right to it. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second. "How much this time?"

It turns out Maggie had been asking her ex for a small loan for a while now. The Avengers may have saved the world and restored half the world's population…but it also opened an array of new problems. For Maggie and Jim, they have been struggling a bit financially. Maggie had been used to working from home but she had since had to get an "actual" job that paid well but not really. Jim wasn't any different. After "The Blip", the cops who had disappeared, returned and it was impossible for Jim to pick up more hours on duty.

Maggie seemed taken aback by Scott's question. "Why do you always assume I need money from you?"

"Well there was that last time. Then the time before that and that other time before that." Scott replied.

"Okay I admit it. The new job isn't paying as well as I hoped and Jim is thinking about taking a mortgage down on the house." Maggie revealed it was much worse than she wanted it to be. Scott was conflicted. He still loved Maggie but that was only because she was the mother of his child and he didn't wanna disappoint her or Cassie. He told Maggie he would write her a cheque and get to her as soon as possible. As Maggie, Jim and Cassie left, Scott and Hope were the next to get their car. Harley had already called an Uber.

* * *

While Scott and Maggie were talking, Hope was on the phone with someone. Once they got into their car, Hope told Scott that Maria Hill had called again. Hill told Hope that Ava wanted to speak to Scott and Hope and that Hill would arrange the meeting. If they wanted to meet with Ava, they would have to leave San Francisco tonight. So they went home, each packed an overnight bag and headed for a private airfield where a Quinjet would be waiting for them.

* * *

**Hope you guys loved this chapter. I know a lot of Marvel fans have been shipping Cassie and Harley and I think adding him to the story was the right way to go. I have a feeling you guys are going to lose your s**t with the next chapter because that's where things get...intense. Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner Time

Scott and Hope had travelled for what felt like all night. The Quinjet touched down at an airfield in London, England. As Scott and Hope got up and prepared to step off the jet, the rear door opened to a surprising figure. It was James "Jimmy" Woo.

Shortly after "The Blip", Woo, who was among those lost, had returned to a world that had changed. A few months later, Woo was paid a late night visit by Nick Fury. Woo had expressed displeasure at the criminals he helped put away, were free and cleared. He was trying to develop some form of a case against Scott Lang, but when Fury visited him, he offered him a choice: Stay with the Feds and spend the remaining days of his life trying to bring down all the criminals he brought down before or Join S.H.I.E.L.D. and have more of a purpose than sitting at a desk, waiting for one of his former collars to slip up again. Woo took the latter because he figured he would at least get to know some of the Avengers and if Scott or any his associates slip up, he could bring them down once and for all. Yeah, he was still hung up on that.

* * *

Woo had greeted the couple on the tarmac and walked them towards a SUV.

"So how S.H.I.E.L.D.'s treating, Woo?" Scott asked with sincerity.

"The good thing is I get to travel more." Woo replied with optimism.

On the way to where Ava was being held, Woo briefed them on what had happened. He also said that Ava asked to know all of the agents' information because she was cautious about who was stationed outside her hospital room before she was transferred to a S.H.I.E.L.D. black site.

Woo also said Ava wouldn't say anymore until she talked to Scott and Hope.

They arrived at where Hill, Woo and a small team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were stationed. It looked like a huge office building but it wasn't really the whole building that S.H.I.E.L.D. was operating out of. Just the basement.

Scott, Hope and Woo took the elevator down to one of the lower levels. When they got off, they were met by Hill, who greeted them and ordered Woo to assist some of the other agents around. Woo was used to being in charge but now the shoe was on the other foot. It made Scott feel a bit better in terms of their "relationship".

Hill briefed the two as they walked towards Ava's cell. "As I said to Hope, Starr wandered into the front end of a medical center. She was then transferred to Royal London where she was eventually processed and was met by our medical team when they saw her abilities. She was asking all sorts of questions about who was with us. Asked to see everyone's clearance, etc." Hill stopped as it appeared they had reached the cell. "If you ask me, something must have frightened her. Which is kind of an odd stretch given her history. Only asked to talk to the two of you." Hill pulled out a card, swiped it, and opened the door and waved a hand to Ava's direction. "She's all yours."

* * *

Scott and Hope barely got a word as Hill briefed them. They walked into a dark room with the only light coming from Ava's cell. It was a large container. Reinforced steel, bulletproof glass with large air holes.

Ava had woken up as Scott and Hope made their presence known. Ava knew what she had done to them in San Francisco six years ago, but she was out of options and limited time and this situation wasn't any different. Only this time, she couldn't help but admit that she was afraid because Cross and his associates knew everything about Ava because of his association with Bill Foster, who was MIA.

As Scott and Hope approached the cell, Ava stood up and simply said. "Mr. Lang. Ms. Van Dyne."

Ava was being sincere, which for Scott, was a shock but Hope remained adequate that their presence was necessary.

"Hill told us that you only wanted to speak to us." Hope asked. "The question is…why now?"

"Yeah, unless this is some kind of trick to get us in a room and finish the job." Scott remained pessimistic.

Ava took offence to Scott's statement. "You still don't trust me?"

"Well…yeah." Scott was blunt. Hope knew Scott could be blunt when he wanted to but it was actually almost non-characteristic of him.

"Well that's fine, I don't need your trust. I just need your help." Ava told them.

"Is it the phasing?" Hope replied.

"No, I've had that under control for a while now." Ava assured Hope. "I've been looking into somebody for a while…and I think he maybe going for you next." Ava looked directly at Scott.

Scott and Hope each had a worried look on their faces. Scott believed once again that Ava was planning on something. As much as they're concerned, Ava could've given this "somebody" their names, possibly their address and names and details on friends and loved ones?

Scott wasted no time asking Ava for more information. "What do you mean going for me?"

Ava had a look of despair and guilt on her face as Scott pressed on. "HEY! I need to know why and who?"

"HIS NAME IS CROSS!" Ava looked up, exclaiming with deep pain and regret as Scott and Hope looked at each other in utter disbelief. They never heard that name again until now and Hope tried to remember during her time and relationship with Darren Cross if he had any remaining family members that he talked about. The twist is…he didn't. At least, not a mention of any.

"How is that possible?" Hope was still in disbelief. "Darren Cross…is dead. Whatever family he has left…is dead."

"He had a brother." Ava simply interrupted before telling them. "Ask about William Cross…and see what you can find."

Hill walked into the room and escorted Scott and Hope out of the room as Ava fell back in her cell. Their visiting time was over. Knowing what fate was awaiting her once S.H.I.E.L.D. moved her, all Ava could do was nothing.

As Hill was walking Scott and Hope out of the facility, she informed them that Ava would be transferred to The Raft. Scott was both relieved and conflicted. Relieved that Ava would be locked away in an ocean prison for the rest of her life and conflicted because of what she had told him. If she was right about this William Cross, then he, Hope and his whole family could be in danger.

Hill ordered Woo to drive them back to the airfield where the jet would be there to take them directly back to San Francisco.

* * *

Meanwhile, in San Francisco. It was already supper time at the Paxton house.

Maggie had whipped up her "famous" Chicken Parmesan. Jim and Cassie were always supportive of her cooking, but even they could admit, her Chicken Parmesan wasn't one of her better dishes.

Jim had gotten off from work early. Cassie was supposed to be with her "study group" but had to cancel. She spent that time at home, catching up on some Mrs. Maisel. She had started weeks ago but training with Hope, work and studying for her Driver's Exam caused her to put it off. Harley had given her his number to text or call, but even she could tell he was roped into being at dinner last night by Hope, in an attempt, to play matchmaker and freak her dad out.

Dinner at the Paxton house was the same as every other night. Everyone would go on about their day, have their dinner and retreat to the living room for some TV time.

Little did they know, there was something developing outside the house. There were a group of heavily-armed men, all dressed in black, tactical gear and faces covered.

The family were all smiles, finishing off what they could on their plates when of all a sudden…a shot hit the window, taking everyone by surprise as it hit one of Maggie's vases, breaking it.

Jim snapped into cop mode. Going for his gun, which was still in his belt that was hanging on the coat rack. Luckily, the safety was off and Jim put on the trigger lock. But as Jim rushed for his weapon, more shots ran out. Cassie and Maggie took cover under the table. Mother and daughter held onto each other as they tried to keep it. Jim was struggling getting the trigger lock off. When he finally did, he got up and suddenly he stopped. The window on the front door was shot out and it appeared so was the back of Jim's head. He immediately dropped to the floor, dead on the scene.

Maggie witnessed Jim's lifeless body as the gunfire continued. The kitchen and dining area were becoming increasingly unsafe as the bullets kept coming. Cassie was struck in the leg and was beginning to bleed profusely. Maggie and Cassie decided to attempt the impossible. They waited until it seemed the men outside were out of bullets and would have to reload. That was the ladies' opportunity to run upstairs and call the police.

The opportunity finally came as Maggie held her daughter as close as she could as Cassie limped her way upstairs. They were halfway up the stairs when it appeared something had struck Maggie in the shoulder. Maggie became disoriented as she tried to get her daughter to safety until…a couple more shots got her in the chest and one of her upper thighs, which sent Mother and Daughter dropping off the side of the stairs. The bannister was completely shot off.

Cassie looked to her mother as she crawled over to her. Hoping she would still have some fight left in her, Cassie couldn't get a response. She refused to believe her mother was already dead, there was still a chance. She screamed for her mother, while agonizing in pain from the gunshot wound to her leg. It seemed like the volume had been lowered to the max and was brought back up again by the sound and sight of the side of the house facing the street was blown to bits. Cassie was knocked out cold by the blast and debris.

* * *

The men had gotten back in their SUV and took off before the police and emergency services would arrive. Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, there was a house with an upstairs patio. On this patio was William Cross, armed with a tactical sniper rifle, smiling at the work he had done.

It appeared that "THIS" is part of his Master Plan.

* * *

**So...That was intense and it's about to get even more so. Probably a Few Trigger Warnings in the next couple of chapters. But I always appreciate the feedback. I'll say nothing further. Stay Tuned for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A few TRIGGER WARNINGS here for those who have gone through the loss of a loved one and the process afterwards.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Funeral

When Scott and Hope arrived back in San Francisco, it was already quarter after 7:00pm.

On the flight home, Scott and Hope each expressed their thoughts and feelings about this situation. On the way to the airfield, Hope asked Woo to look into all databases about William Cross, which he promised to get back to them if he finds anything. Scott still had his doubts that this was just Ava being Ava. Part of him felt sorry for what had happened to her during her childhood, but the other part was judgmental because of her actions six years ago and that this was just a ploy to get them to trust her and at the right moment, betray and murder them. To change the subject, Scott argued a bit with Hope about her trying to set Cassie up with the young genius hire. Hope wasn't apologizing anytime and she told Scott that Cassie would eventually develop an interest in boys and that he wouldn't be able to stop it…unless he put Cassie in an all-girls school, which seemed tempting at the moment.

As they stepped off the Quinjet, Scott and Hope had turned their phones back on (apparently, Quinjets aren't as technically advanced when it comes to a simple mobile device). Hope eyes grew concerned when she noticed there were just about a dozen missed calls from her father and mother.

"Scott, look at this." Hope showed Scott all the missed calls from her parents. Scott noticed his phone blew up as well. Many missed calls from Hank and Janet, and a few from Luis.

"Something's not right." Scott immediately called Luis while Hope called her father.

Hope got through to her father. "Dad, is everything okay?" Sounding worried while Scott was trying to get an answer from Luis. Hope then dropped her phone on the tarmac as Scott noticed.

"Hope. Are you okay?" Scott asked, while Hope looked mortified as what her father just told her.

"Something happened Scott." Hope was on the verge of tears as Scott feared the worst.

"Maggie and Jim." Hope hesitated but mustered enough to finish. "They were murdered."

Scott felt the world crashing down in front of him as Hope rushed him to their car and proceeded to tell him that Cassie was rushed to the hospital and that Hank, Janet, Luis, Dave and Kurt were there already.

* * *

Hope must have broken numerous traffic laws racing to the hospital that Cassie was brought to. All Scott could do was pray that his little girl would be alright. He knew that she was now his full responsibility but he couldn't comprehend why Maggie and Jim had to die.

They arrived at the hospital's emergency room. They jumped out of the car and headed for the front desk. Scott was frantic, asking the nurses where his daughter was. They told him which floor to go to. Janet met them in the lobby as Janet embraced Scott, telling him how sorry she was and keeping him calm as she led Scott and Hope to where Cassie was being treated.

"Thank God, you guys are here. They won't tell us anything. Hope, your father almost strangled the doctor if he didn't tell him anything." Janet said.

As they got on the floor, Scott, Hope and Janet met with Hank and the others. Luis, Dave and Kurt were there for Scott when they needed him and this was no exception. Luis embraced his grieving friend as they let Scott know that Cassie was still in surgery. After Dave and Kurt got some hugs in as well, Hank stepped up.

"You wouldn't believe the nerve on these doctors. It's amazing they even made it through medical school." Hank responded in a tone that showed that not only he meant it but he truly cared for Cassie. Even though a lot was going through Scott's mind at that moment, he was moved by Hank's honesty. Hank wasn't a hugging kind of a guy, unless you were his wife and daughter, but he made the exception with Scott, who really needed all the support he could get.

A doctor was walking towards them as he asked "Excuse me, are you the father? Are you Scott Lang?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Yes. Is my daughter ok? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok." Scott asked, frantically.

"Your daughter is ok." The doctor assured Scott, who had calmed and everyone around them felt relief. "She suffered a mild concussion, which is a miracle considering the amount of blunt force she took. She also lost a lot of blood in her left leg but we were able to do a transfusion as well as remove the bullets and prevent any sort of led poisoning. We're moving her to recovery now, you can go see her in about half an hour."

After the doctor left, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Even though they were happy Cassie pulled through, they knew that she would know her mother and stepfather were not so lucky.

* * *

30 Minutes Later, Scott and Hope went to see Cassie in recovery. It hurt Scott seeing his little girl in such a state. Cassie had the top half of her head bandaged as was her left leg. She also had a few stitches along side her face, neck and arms.

They spent all night in her room. Scott never left Cassie's side. Hope left a couple times. One to go to the bathroom, the other time to grab something for Scott and herself to eat. Scott wasn't exactly in a hungry mood.

Hope knew that if it really was William Cross who did this, he would pay greatly.

Hank, Janet, Luis and the others offered to stay but Scott assured them he and Hope would be fine. Luis, Dave and Kurt left because they had to work in the morning which they hated doing considering what had just happened. Hank and Janet went home but would return in the morning with flowers and breakfast.

Scott was about to succumb to his sleepy eyes when he heard a cough. Cassie had woken up. She felt disoriented, hazy and felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks. Scott jumped out of his seat and observed his daughter as she was figuring out where she was.

"Hey Peanut." Scott said softly.

"Dad." Cassie replied in a hazy tone.

Scott looked at his daughter with a sad smile of relief. Cassie had figured out where she was and that her father and Hope were there. Hope had woken up after dozing off a few hours ago and she got out of her chair once she saw Cassie was awake.

Cassie tried moving her head around the room as she asked her dad. "Is mom?"

Scott and Hope looked at each other, knowing one of them was going to have break the grim news to Cassie.

Cassie was getting worried. Her breath was in deep short spurts. "Is she?"

Scott looked at his daughter, unable to form a sentence as Cassie realized the truth.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Cassie asked. Tears were forming and her emotions were raised. She eventually broke down as Scott embraced his daughter as the two consoled each other. Hope embraced the grieving father and daughter as Hank and Janet arrived with flowers as they stood outside the room.

* * *

After a few days, Cassie was cleared to leave the hospital. Scott had Luis, Kurt and Dave go to the house to collect whatever of Cassie's clothing and belongings that remained. Hank and Janet allowed Scott and Cassie to stay with them at their house. Scott and Hope weren't sure about moving Cassie into the house they shared because they were worried that Cross might have had the house bugged while they were in London. Hank and Janet made sure nothing had happened in their house because they would shrink it every time they went out, which made Hank and Janet's the safest place right now.

Many of Jim's cop buddies would stop by to pay their respects. The day of Maggie and Jim's funeral was an overwhelming one. Because Jim was with the police, the funeral was also a procession, which was a tradition for a fallen officer. The assortment of officers in formal uniforms, mixed with those who were friends and loved ones of Maggie and Jim, was more than moving to Scott, Hope, Cassie and the rest. After the service, a uniformed officer presented Cassie with a flag as she was immediate family even though Jim was her stepfather.

* * *

Hours later, the last of the funeral attendees have left Hank and Janet's house. Scott and Hope spent the time afterward cleaning up. Hank had all the ants moved to either the lab or underground. Cassie spent her time after the funeral in Hope's old bedroom. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, who only just wanted to offer their condolences on her loss. Cassie remembered when after "The Decimation" hit and finding her father was among those lost (or so she thought), she spent many days afterwards in her room, refusing to eat or get out of bed. Janet had come in to check on her, even offering to prepare a bath, but Cassie refused.

After Scott picked up the last plastic cup and the last styrofoam plate, his phone rang. The number was blocked but Scott answered "Hello".

"Hello Mr. Lang." the voice on the other end was not at all familiar to Scott. "Did you get my flowers? Was Maggie a big fan of roses? I don't know."

Scott immediately figured out who it was on the other end. "Cross."

"Oh. Did I call at a bad time?" Cross feigning a sincere tone, while Scott knew he was being sarcastic.

"You sick son of a bitch. You have balls calling me." Scott emaciated anger.

"Yeah I thought about just letting you be. Maybe letting you and little Cassie take time to process your grief. But I just wanted to make sure." Cross continued.

"Make sure of what?" An angry Scott asked.

"That you know who I am, of course." Cross smiled as he continued to taunt Scott over the phone.

Scott was trying to keep cool but Cross had already pressed his buttons. Scott knew why Cross was calling him, so he decided to see what he can try to get out of him.

"William Cross." Scott contained his anger but was on the verge of exploding loud obscenities over the phone.

"Yeah I believe you had the pleasure to meet my brother. What was his name? Darry? Daryl? DARREN! Of course, memory can be evasive sometimes." Cross maintained his smug sense of verbal sadism.

"Yeah well your brother got what was coming to him. If I had the chance to go back to that night and do it all over again, I do it just as bad as I did the first time." Scott knew what he was doing. He was provoking William to see if he could get an equal reaction out of him. It worked as on William's end, he was trying to control his anger. It subsided as he made it clear to Scott.

"That was cold." William was simple.

"I could've let it go…but he went after my daughter and dug his own grave for it." Scott struck even further.

Cross banged the table he was sitting it and exploded at Scott. "HE DID! DIDN'T HE! DIDN'T HE!"

Cross put his anger back in the box and continued. "Maybe he did. But you also started a war. A war I intend to finish. With the blood of you and your little whore daughter…as it's drained from each of your cold, lifeless bodies. Unless, you bring me Ava Starr."

Scott was livid. It was one thing to threaten him, it was another to threaten his daughter and it was another to call her "that". But what would happen if he could even get Ava to him. Ava was already transferred to The Raft and after Cap busted him, Sam, Wanda and Clint out of there years ago after that spat in Germany, The Raft updated their security measures. But he couldn't risk further danger to Cassie's and his well-being.

"If I do this, how do I know you won't still come after me and my family?" Scott asked.

"Just get Starr, or I'll continue make life for you and her an actual living hell." Cross remarked as he hung up.

Scott had an array of emotions. Anger, Confusion and Fear. Hope, Hank and Janet witnessed Scott's phone call. Each displaying a look that they know what Cross had told Scott, what would happen if Scott went through with it and for Hope, she knew she was going to do whatever it takes to bring Cross down and keep the loves of her life and family safe.

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you guys this." Scott was unsure.

"Say nothing more. Let's get this piece of shit." Hope replied with clenched teeth.

* * *

**Well it looks like Scott and Hope are going to do a prison break. How will they get Ava out of The Raft. How will they be able to stop Cross and what does he have up his sleeve? **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting too long. I needed to give my brain a bit of a rest while I hash out some new ideas I'm planning for further chapters. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Plan

William Cross was livid after the heated exchange he had with his nemesis. He admitted to himself that he always had a temper but once he gets his hand on a weapon and uses it on a victim.

Cross appeared to be in a mansion outside the city. It was secluded on a hillside.

Cross had prepared a glass of whiskey as he made his towards a secret compartment that led to an elevator. Cross stepped in, hit a button and went down.

As he made his way down, memories of one of Cross' previous missions with an elite commando squad known as "Eko Scorpion" were beginning to flood his mind.

* * *

_(Nine Years Earlier, Sokovia)_

_Cross was part of the Covert Kill Squad known as "Eko Scorpion". It was led by Colonel Helmut Zemo and the squad consisted of Zemo, Cross, Yelena, Igor and Arkady._

_Igor ran tech and Arkady was the team's weapons specialist. _

_They were raiding a HYDRA outpost which they believe contained "enhanced individuals" that could pose a danger to the general population. Little did they know, the "enhanced" were stored at another facility._

_When they raided the outpost, they were met by an array of hostiles who were not hesitant to open fire on the intruders._

_Zemo ordered Cross, who was like a brother to him, to check on the lab to see if they could find something pertaining to the "enhanced". _

_Cross entered a lab and discovered something that caught his eye. Video footage of his brother, Darren, working on what he believed to be his dream project: The Yellowjacket._

_Cross immediately became distracted over what his brother had sent HYDRA regarding the Yellowjacket project that he failed to acknowledge the growing chaos behind him._

_His memory was fuzzy but Zemo informed him after that Yelena had thrown a grenade at their enemies who fired it back at them, landing in Cross' direction. The blast had thrown Cross off and remembered while still in pain, Zemo had ordered a doctor at the base to fix him._

_The doctor had fitted him with a cybernetic eye implant to replace his left eye that was lost in the blast. The doctor also fixed up the burns and scarring. Yelena later shot the doctor while he wasn't looking._

* * *

Cross snapped back to the present as the elevator landed underground.

Underneath the house was a base of operations. It looked like an army bunker. Yelena met Cross at the elevator and had a look of displeasure.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yelena said with clenched teeth and a thick accent. She had grown impatient about her partner's whereabouts.

"Sending condolences." Cross said with a smirk.

As Yelena walked Cross through the bunker and past several of their soldiers, she explained her impatience.

"It's one thing to leave me here with all of this. All of the men, myself included, are growing impatient that it seemed the plan isn't going ahead as planned."

Cross assured her that things would pick up. "Yelena, babe. Only Phase 1 of our plan is complete. Now that Lang is pretty much working for us now, he will deliver." Cross said while stroking the side of Yelena's face.

"And his daughter?" Yelena wondered about Cassie as upon finding out she had survived their attack, she was wondering how she would play into their "Master Plan".

"Somehow the universe has a way." Cross looked at his partner with a sure sense. "and she will come to us."

Yelena looked to her right side before turning back to Cross. "and does he know?" Yelena looked to her left side, while giving Cross a nod that indicated someone was behind them in a room that was covered in tinted glass as Cross left their embrace and entered the room. Yelena walked towards the left side of the hallway.

* * *

In the room, Cross walked towards a large glass window that bordered the room into two halves. Cross had a look of discomfort as he faced the glass and looked towards who was on the other side of the glass.

"I have good news." Cross' discomfort showed in his words. "I have a good feeling about Lang. He will deliver Starr to us…or so he thinks. He doesn't what we have in store for him and Van Dyne."

"And the Bad News?" the voice sounded pained. It sounded like someone whose lungs were pressed on really hard but the voice sounded adamant that Cross would answer his question.

Cross seemed confused. Was the "Master Plan" moving forward as expected or did he miss something important.

"I don't understand." Cross was clear but still wondering what the voice meant by "Bad News".

"The girl. His daughter." The voice made it clear that he was referring to Cassie. "How do we bring her to us…IF KILLING HER DIDN'T SEEM TO WORK!" The voice was now embittered and full of rage as Cross tried his best not to cower.

"Pym. He has the tech, right? So she'll find a way to use it. You know how kids these days can be really handy when it comes to that stuff." Cross seemed to be making up what he was saying as he went along as the voice made it clear he was not impressed at how this part of the plan was going to work.

It appeared the voice was about to step out of bed as Cross was hesitant about him getting out. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Cross was both in-fear of and fearing for the man that the voice belonged to.

"She better. Because if she doesn't and you and your men have to go after her, again. I see no other option…" the man on the other side appeared before Cross. He was wrapped in many bandages and appeared to have something in his hand, that was bloody from having pricked his own finger. "but to make sure your failure will be just as bloody…as hers." The man had a picture that was of Cassie. A recent picture of her that was taken for driver's license, that Igor had intercepted with a simple hack. The eyes were covered in a red line of the man's blood.

"I promise I'll do better." Cross made sure to please this mysterious man

"I know you will…brother." The man had set Cross straight as he turned his back to the glass and retreated to his bed.

Cross turned around and went back out to the bunker. Cross proceeded with a later phase of the plan. He looked towards a lab that appeared to have a large Quantum Tunnel being constructed as many soldiers were hard at work.

* * *

Meanwhile back in San Francisco, Scott, Hope, Hank and Janet had asked Luis, Dave and Kurt to come over as they began to work out a plan on not only freeing Ava from The Raft but how to keep Cassie safe if Cross or more of his goons come after her.

Scott knew the guys had plenty of connections in the criminal underworld, but he worried about putting them at risk given the firepower Cross has.

As for Hank and Janet, they were not letting old age get the better of them. Hank could still throw a mean hook if he wanted to and Janet…well she may or may not still have that "thing" with her hands.

As Scott laid the plan out, it was abundantly clear: The chances of them winding up with criminal records again, with an added touch of jail time, was something they were going to have to risk. But when you have an expert covert psychopathic assassin, whose brother you killed, hunting you and the people you care for, worries about freedom go out the window.

"So the plan is this." Scott began as everyone proceeded to listen.

"Hope and I will enter The Raft. We already called our contact with SHIELD and he was able to get us in for a visit." Scott was obviously referring to Woo.

"That's what the guys running security won't know because Hope will be on my shoulder." Scott referred to Hope being The Wasp during their visit.

"Hope will then sneak into Ava's cell with the Ant-Man suit, providing it to her." As Scott continued the plan, Hank had to ask the most important question.

"How do you intend on fooling the cameras?" Hank asked in a somewhat condescending tone.

"The ants, of course." Scott knew it was coming and was prepared. "They'll cover the cameras and cover up any audible recording devices."

Hank looked at Scott, and then proceeded to look at Hope and Janet, who each shot a look of approval.

"Once Ava's in the suit, she and Hope will make it back to the jet." Scott continued as everyone began to wonder what will happen once security sets the place on lockdown once they figure out Ava is not in her cell.

"We're forgetting another important part." Hope interjected. "Once they see Ava is out of her cell, they'll know something's up, so we have to figure out that part, otherwise we're going to be playing house in a cold dark cell for the rest of our lives."

"Security teams always have a rotation of guards." Scott assured her as he brought up how Luis, Dave and Kurt worked into the plan. "That's where you guys come in." Scott pointed to the guys as Luis shot a smile of childhood delight.

Scott looked to the guys as he proceeded to tell them the how and what. "You guys will get there before us. You will be placed on security detail and you will stay there long enough to make everyone think you are what you are and that we have no connection to the other."

"Even though we clearly are." Dave was a bit apprehensive about this part of the plan, as was Kurt. Luis, on the other hand, was still excited to being something fun but extremely dangerous.

"I just know how this will end." Kurt believed the outcome being that once Ava is out and the Raft goes into lockdown, he, Dave and Luis will probably end up taking Ava's place in her cell in the end.

"You guys will be alright. If anything does happen, our SHIELD contact will try to negotiate your release." Scott assured them as best as he could but he knew that even if they do nab Cross, someone is going to jail.

After Scott laid out the plan, it seemed everybody knew their part. Scott asked Hank and Janet to take Cassie and the house to a secluded location, so Cross and his associates won't come after them. They also figured Cross may have some contacts in the FBI and other agencies that aren't SHIELD, so they didn't want to risk witness protection or any kind of protection detail if Cross had contacts.

* * *

Everyone was going over the plan once again, while unbeknownst to everyone, at the top of the stairs, Cassie had overheard everything going on.

The girl knew that if there was ever a moment to step up, take charge and become more than she should, it was now.

It seemed a bit reckless and she was still hurting from not just the pain that she still felt from what happened days ago but the grief of losing her mother and stepfather, but Cassie knew a couple things: She was gonna find Cross and she was gonna make him pay for what he did.

* * *

**So it's looks like Cassie is going to be suiting up sooner than expected. Do you think Scott will find out what his daughter and Hope have been doing lately? Will the Plan to break out Ava succeed? Who's the mysterious man that seems to be keeping Cross on a leash and why are they building a Quantum Tunnel? So many questions! So much crazy! It's about to get even more so. Stay Tuned for Chapter 10!**

**A/N: So I was thinking about if they ever decide to do William Cross/Crossfire in the MCU, I was thinking of a few actors who would be perfect for the role.**

**The names that came to mind include Ben Foster (3:10 to Yuma, Hell or High Water), Matthias Schoenaerts (Red Sparrow, The Mustang) and Antony Starr (Banshee, The Boys).**

**Who do you think would make a good William Cross?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Patience is a Virtue. I hope you guys like this chapter. It may not be perfect in terms of drama but I did my best. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 10.**

* * *

Chapter 10: "Where Were You…?"

It was a beautiful morning in San Francisco as everyone awoke to begin their day. As for Scott and Hope, today was not going to be any ordinary day.

They had contacted Maria Hill about the plan to break out Ava. Knowing it goes against everything that SHIELD represents, Hill knew that Cross needed to be found. Hill then arranged for Luis, Dave and Kurt to run security at The Raft during Scott's visit. Woo would meet them to keep tabs on everything to make sure there were no slip up and…to give Luis, Dave and Kurt a ride home when it was done.

Luis, Dave and Kurt had already left for the Raft, with Scott and Hope leaving a lot later.

Scott and Hope were having breakfast with Hank and Janet. The four of them were a bit anxious as it could very well be the last breakfast they had together. Noticeably absent was Cassie, who everyone assumed was still in Hope's room. Hope offered to go wake her up and when she did, she found the room empty.

Hope looked all of the upstairs for her but she was nowhere to be found…until she figured out where she was.

As Hope descended the stairs, Scott was waiting and wondering if his daughter was still in bed.

"Is she up there?" Scott asked.

"No, I know where she is." Hope assured him as she walked past him and made her way towards the basement. Scott looked and wondered why Cassie was even down in the basement. He didn't see or hear her this morning and he had been up since 5 in the morning.

Hope entered the basement and walked past the lab that had been opened and looked like someone had been working in there almost all night and onward to the training area where she saw Cassie, dressed in workout attire, taking her emotions out on the punching bag.

Hope observed the young woman as it was clear that she was exorcising her emotions of the past week.

"How long have you been up?" Hope had made herself known to Cassie as she stopped.

"For a while now." Cassie was a bit out of breath and was sweating.

"Well breakfast is ready, if you're interested." Hope told her and then asked her about the lab. "Were you in the lab as well?"

It didn't take Cassie long to phrase an answer to Hope's question. "I was actually."

Cassie left the training area as she proceeded to the lab with Hope following her close by. When they entered the lab, Hope saw that Cassie had laid all of Hank and Janet's Ant-Man and Wasp blueprints and instructions around the lab, while Janet's old Wasp suit was laid out flat on the table.

Hope was astonished and a bit worried. She wasn't mad at Cassie, her father would be if someone was in his and Janet's lab without their supervision, but she was worried that given all that has happened this past week, she hoped that Cassie wouldn't rush into anything and just allow herself to grieve over her mother and stepfather's deaths.

"Oh. My. God." Hope sounded genuinely shocked while Cassie was prepping to show Hope what she was working on.

"Ok, before you say anything. I just want you to know that I know the material stretches but I couldn't get it to fit my stature, so I had to make a few modifications. Please don't be mad." Cassie rushed with her words as Hope worried. She worried about Cassie's emotional state and worried that Scott or her father or mother would walk down and see what was happening.

As Cassie was going over these modifications with Hope, all Hope had to say was this. "Cassie…I. I don't know about this?"

Cassie looked a bit confused. "Why? It's perfect. Well, it's not perfect, yet."

"No, I mean this is a bit much. Too much if I'm being honest." Hope wasn't sugarcoating it as Cassie looked offended. Before Cassie could offer a rebuttal, she found herself mum at the last sight she wanted to see: her father.

Scott looked at what was happening as Hope turned her back and was surprised to see Scott. It didn't seem to take long for Scott to put the pieces together. Cassie in workout gear, Hank and Janet's lab cluttered with Ant-Man/Wasp designs, a suit laid out flat on the table. Everything was crystal clear.

"What's going on down here?" Scott made it sound he didn't know what was happening but he clearly did. Or did he because he wanted to believe that it wasn't what he believed it to be.

"It's nothing, Scott. It's just…" Hope couldn't seem to phrase an answer to Scott. She was used to being the one asking the questions but it seemed that the shoe was on the other foot.

"Is that yours?" Scott was referring to the suit on the table when he asked Hope. Hope was still unable to answer as Scott proceeded to the table and looked at the suit and noticed it seemed like it was built for someone a lot smaller, perhaps a young teenage girl.

Scott didn't want to hear anymore as he made his way back upstairs to tell Hank and Janet. Hope and Cassie both knew they were screwed.

* * *

After Scott told Hank and Janet, Hank said nothing. He just grabbed a large padlock from a drawer and locked up the lab. Long story short, Hank was going to have words with his daughter and pseudo-granddaughter later on.

Hope was seated in the living room, while Janet was trying to keep her calm. Hope worried this wouldn't affect the plan to break out Ava but she knew Scott had felt betrayed by going over his back and training his daughter on how to be an Ant-Man, all without his permission.

Meanwhile, Scott was upstairs in Hope's old bedroom, trying to make sense of what he had just found out but also trying to explain to his daughter why this world is dangerous. He now knew what those "Weekend Study Sessions" were really about.

"I really don't understand this, Cass." Scott sat across from Cassie, who was seated on the bed. "What's to understand? You clearly understand." Cassie shot back.

"No, No. This is where you need to zip it. The adult is talking." Scott slammed into full-on dad mode as Cassie remained silent.

"Cass, I've tried to be real with you on this. This life is not for everybody. People get hurt and SOMETIMES…People Die. Ask yourself, if you do this. What would happen if you lost someone on your watch, because then that's on you." Scott, speaking from experience, knew how much it weighed on him. How much trouble would come to him and his family if he wasn't careful. What might happen to someone on his watch. Even though he wouldn't consider Tony Stark a friend, he saw him as a true hero.

"And if something happened to you…then that's on me." Scott didn't want to say that last part because it would acknowledge that people like his daughter are not immortal.

"I just wanted to help." Cassie came up with the best excuse she could come up with but she knew what the outcome would be.

"Obviously not now." Scott sat beside her on the bed. "These people want to kill you and me. Which is why I need you to stay here with Hank and Janet and not try to run into the fire and play hero."

Cassie took offence as she looked at her father. "You know what, dad." Cassie stood up from the bed. "I'm starting to think that's all you want me to do?"

"Am I not allowed to defend myself? Am I not allowed to learn how to be more than myself?" Cassie spoke as if years of repressed hatred were finally being released.

"No that's not what I meant." Scott tried to cool the tension that was mounting from his emotional teenage daughter.

"You know I went 5 years without you. FIVE!" Cassie was exploding with anger. "YOU ABANDONED ME! FOR FIVE YEARS, YOU LEFT ME! JUST LIKE YOU DID WHEN I WAS LITTLE! THAT'S WHEN ALL OF THIS SHIT BEGAN! SO WHY CAN'T I DEFEND MYSELF FROM THE SHIT YOU CAUSE?"

Scott looked at his daughter with regret. He knew all of this started when he got out of prison almost a decade ago. When he got a tip about a job, when he broke into Hank's house, when he stole the Ant-Man suit and when Hank came to him about being the new Ant-Man. But doing so opened him up to new threats to not just his life but his family's as well and now Maggie and Jim were gone because of it and Cassie is all he had left. Scott tried to phrase some sort of apology to his daughter but she was having none of it.

"Please just go. I don't even want to talk to you right now." Cassie turned her head towards the window as Scott tried to reach her. "Cass…I."

"GET OUT!" Cassie yelled before succumbing to her crumbling emotions. Scott left the room and closed the door.

* * *

As he headed downstairs, Scott was met by Hope. "Scott, I know I messed up, but."

Scott blatantly ignored her apology as he advised her that they needed to be at the airfield to meet the Quinjet.

As they left the house, Scott and Hope proceeded to drive to the airfield, while Hank and Janet shrunk the house down with Cassie still inside (Janet had wanted her to come with them as Hank knew where to go), picked a car from Hank's little Hot Wheels case of cars, grew it to regular size and proceeded to go to an unknown location until everything with Ava and Cross was done and dealt with.

* * *

**A/N: So I was hoping this past weekend at Disney D23 that Marvel would finally announce Ant-Man 3 and now that the weekend is over, still nothing. There is still hope however. Three MCU Movies are set to come out in 2022. Black Panther 2 was announced to come out in May. There are, at the time of this publishing, still two movies that are to come out in February and July of 2022 and have yet to be announced. I think Ant-Man 3 would be perfect for July seeing as the first two were also released in July but I can't help but think maybe February would also be perfect. But what do I know, I don't work for Marvel.**

**Will Scott ever forgive Hope for going over his back? Where are Hank and Janet taking Cassie to? Will Father and Daughter be able to work things out? Stay Tuned for Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay. I should warn you. I'm not a fan of writing this chapter. Actually, I might think this was the hardest chapter I've had to write. There are definitely a lot of changes to my original pitch that you'll find here but for the most part, I hope to hear your reactions to it. Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Raft

The car ride to the airfield was an uncomfortable and quiet one. Hope knew Scott's anger was directed at her but all she could do was not poke the bear…at least until Scott's anger had mellowed out.

Once they arrived and got on the Quinjet, Scott and Hope sat opposite one another, where as on the ride to London, they sat close to each other. The Quinjet needed no pilot as it was fully functional to fly itself with direct coordinates to its destination. Both were now hoping there was a pilot they could take turns talking to.

Neither knew how close they were to the destination, so Hope decided that enough was enough and just spoke.

"Scott…You can't just shut me out like this." Hope pleaded, just hoping she could crack through Scott's smirking demeanor.

"Okay, I admit I should've told you about Cassie wanting me to teach her everything…but she has a point." Hope was making her case clear as Scott was beginning to turn his head towards her.

"I know I'm not her mother…and I'm not trying to replace Maggie. But in the time that I've spent with her and you, you helped me to become more positive. I wasn't a fan of the person I became after my mom disappeared. In fact, I wish I could go back in time and slap some sense into her and just tell her to live her life. That's why I chose to do what I did with Cassie because I…just love you guys so much and I don't want that woman to ever come back because I'm happy and better than her."

Hope had poured her heart out and Scott couldn't ignore it anymore. The tears in Hope's eyes and the honesty in her voice. He admitted she was right. Hope was a better person when she was with Scott and Cassie.

"I just wished you told me first." Scott finally answered. "But then again…maybe it was good you did…because somebody's gotta be Ant-Man."

Hope seemed confused by his sentiment. What was he trying to tell her?

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"I was thinking of retiring Ant-Man." Scott replied as Hope looked a bit shocked.

"What…I mean…why?" Hope mumbled a bit with her wording.

"This last year, or should I say these last six, have given me a lot to think about. When I went to Germany, I lost two years of my freedom, I had to spend time with Cassie while on house arrest." Scott answered.

"That was clearly on you." Hope didn't mince words about the Germany incident.

"Anyway. Then I went into the Quantum Realm. Cassie was 10. I got stuck in there for a few hours. I get out, not only did the world change but she changed. She was a lot taller, a lot older and a lot wiser. That for me, was where it cut deep for me. I missed so much even before that. I went to prison when she was 3, I got out when she had just turned 7. Imagine missing 5 of those birthdays, not only that but her first day of preschool, her first day of school, her first missing tooth. I know I can't get those days and years back."

Scott hesitated a bit as he knew he missed a lot of his own daughter growing up. Listing them off one by one was tearing him apart inside. His own father bailed on him and his mother when he was about Cassie's age when he got out of prison and vowed that when Cassie was born, he was never going to do the same…but life doesn't always work that way.

"Now that Maggie's gone, I need to be there for her. I want to stop being Ant-Man before I miss anymore." Scott had expressed his pain and regret as Hope looked at him with sincerity.

"You won't miss anything but that doesn't mean you have to be there for her all the time. My mother missed 30 years of my life and it still pains her and my father about not being able to get her out sooner. Scott, Cassie's going to choose her path in life and I think we laid it out for her, you can resist it…or you can support her. I'd tell you but I think you're better off seeing it for yourself." Hope mixed sadness with pure exuberance in her speech as Scott looked at her with hopeful eyes as they were informed that they would reach their destination in five minutes.

* * *

The jet had landed at The Raft.

Hope was already in her Wasp suit, with the miniaturized Ant-Man suit in hand. Scott was ready to step off the jet as Hope shrunk, taking refuge in Scott's front shirt pocket.

Upon stepping off the jet, Scott was greeted by Woo, who looked less than thrilled to see him considering what he and only a handful of people knew what was happening.

"For the record, I am strongly against this as I advised Hill." Woo was adamant that the plan would be a failure.

"Oh really and what did she say?" Scott asked what Hill's response to Woo's advice was.

"She told me to suck it up and just go to the Raft." Woo responded.

Woo walked Scott towards the entrance as he signaled a security camera to open up. The door opened and upon entering, Scott noticed three very familiar looking guards working security.

Luis, Dave and Kurt had taken their post an hour before Scott's arrival. They avoided eye contact with their friend to avoid any suspicion that the government were watching them from the Pentagon or World Security Council.

Woo ordered the three to open access to the cell block and Scott entered.

It was weird being back there. The place had not changed since Scott was locked up there all those years ago. All of the cells in the block were empty…except for one. Ava was sitting stoic, restrained and downtrodden. She was also wearing a collar around her neck. It was to keep her from phasing in and out of the cell. Scott remembered Wanda Maximoff wore something similar because of her powers.

As Scott approached Ava's cell, he saw Ava at her very worst. Six years ago, the sight of Ava in a prison cell would have been enticing and that would have made him and his loved ones feel safe. Now because of what has happened, Scott Lang knew what needed to be done.

"How are they treating you in here?" Scott hesitantly asked Ava a question.

Ava was unsure what to say. She knew Scott had it out for her after what happened six years ago and she knew Scott and Hope were the only ones against the idea of helping her find Quantum Healing Particles. Ava didn't waste time phrasing an answer to Scott's question.

"Like you would care." Ava's mood was that of irritation and sadness.

Hearing this, any remaining bit of animosity towards Ava had disappeared. Scott couldn't deny that Ava had been through a lot and the fact that she was now the only person that could help him find Cross, Scott knew she was his last hope at keeping his daughter safe.

"Cross came after my family." Scott struggled a bit with his words. Ava turned to face the glass as she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"My ex-wife. Her husband…he killed them." Scott told Ava as she looked at him with pain and sorrow. "Cassie, my daughter, she survived."

"Oh God." Ava knew something like this would happen but the fact that Cross had struck and she was unable to stop him sooner, gave her a deep pang of regret. "I'm so sorry…I should have stopped him when I had the chance. I…I didn't know."

Scott looked at one of the cameras and gave a nod as he proceeded to ask Ava more about the man who essentially ruined his and his daughter's lives.

"Ok, well here's your chance. Can you find him?" Scott asked Ava with a sound of desperation.

"Well I can't do it from in here." Ava replied, knowing her limitations.

"Yeah I know. So we figure we can help you with that." Scott answered as, to Ava's surprise, a suit had appeared in her cell. Soon after, Hope had grown back to normal size as she proceeded to help Ava with her restraints and her collar.

Luis, Dave, Kurt and Woo were watching the action unfold from their station as Kurt proceeded to hack the Raft's security network. The idea was to reuse security footage from a week ago and make it look like no meeting between Scott and Ava never took place, even though it did.

Back in the cell block, Scott and Hope were waiting for Ava to get into the suit. There were definitely some spots that needed tucking in but it would fit her enough to shrink. Hope was getting Ava familiar with the suit and once that was done, Ava was ready to shrink.

Once Hope and Ava shrunk, Hope flew Ava out of the cell and into Scott's pocket. The plan had worked and Scott was about to walk out of the cell block. As Scott approached the door, he signaled the guys to let him out.

Luis was about to open the door when, all of a sudden, the power in the entire facility went out.

Everyone on both sides were confused. Did Kurt hit a button he wasn't supposed to? Did someone hit a button they weren't supposed to?

"Guys, what's going on?" Scott radioed the group through their coms.

"I dunno Scotty. Whole power's out." Luis was speaking fast, like a panic kind of fast. Could this be it?

"What do you mean?" Scott was questioning what was happening.

"He means everything is out. Lights. The network. Whatever opens these doors. It's all out, Lang." Woo made it clear.

"So you're saying we're stuck in here? We're all stuck in here?" Scott asked through the coms.

In Scott's front pocket, Ava figured out that she knew what caused the blackout.

"Oh No." Ava reacted with terror in her expression.

Suddenly, a voice was heard through everyone's coms and it didn't belong to anyone they know…except for Scott and Ava.

"I'm afraid so…but I am willing to provide you all with a very lovely exit strategy." Cross had hacked their coms and sounded deliciously sinister as he taunted the team.

"CROSS!" Scott hit back. "What are you doing? I thought we had a deal?"

"Yeah…but I got so excited about us finally meeting, I just couldn't help myself." Cross sounded giddy in his own twisted way.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard outside the security office as Woo reached for his gun. Luis, Dave and Kurt were prepping to take cover as it sounded like someone was trying to get inside.

Whatever was causing the banging outside was now trying to gain access. Everyone braced for the worst.

Ava jumped out of Scott's pocket and grew back to regular size. She opened the helmet to speak.

"I can help them. I know how they're draining the power. He's using a small inhibitor device. He uses it on anything and anyone."

Ava then phased through the door to assist Woo. While in the cell block, Hope had flown out of Scott's pocket as Scott had pulled a large red pill-looking device from his jacket pocket. Hope noticed it and was curious.

"What the hell is that?" Hope asked.

"You'll see." Scott looked at Hope with ease as he knew exactly what he was doing.

Scott then applied the pill to his chest and tapped it a couple times to reveal a swarm of nanotech enveloping his body. The nanotech had formed an Ant-Man suit.

"Seriously, what the hell is that?" Hope was stunned as she never seen anything like it before.

"Nanotech. A gift from our friends in Wakanda and repurposed by Stark Industries." Scott managed to find positivity in an otherwise dire situation as he always does as Hope looked at him with a smile.

Scott decided to grow and to the proper size to try and open the locked door. On the other side, Cross and his men had blown open the door and were ready to open fire, when they were immediately accosted by Ava, who sprung into action quickly. She managed her own against the armed individuals and with the Ant-Man suit and her phasing, she took him down before anyone especially Woo could open fire.

Scott was managing beating the cell block door down in his giant form and once the door's hinges became loose, he grabbed the door and ripped it fully off its hinges before shrinking back to normal size.

Scott and Hope rushed to find that Ava and the others (mostly Ava) had held their own against Cross' armed men. But where was Cross?

"You guys…ok?" Hope asked.

"Yeah…like I honesty thought it was Scotty but then he started walking through the walls and furniture and shiz like a ghost, you know." Luis quickly responded.

"Or Baba Yaga." Kurt said in a state of shock of what has happened.

"Enough with that Baba Yaga shit, man." Dave sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Ok well where's Cross?" Hope asked.

Everyone was silent…until Ava informed them that something wasn't right.

"We have to leave." Ava sounded a bit frightened. "RIGHT NOW!"

The group wasted no time rushing out to the Quinjet. Scott was confused. Cross clearly said he wanted to finally meet Scott in person but Ava's pleas made it sound like it was exactly what Cross wanted but…it was also what Cross wanted.

"Wait. Wait. Where is Cross?" Scott asked.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ava was not wasting any more time as everyone made their way onto the Quinjet.

It was a miracle that nothing happened to the jet as it was their only way out.

"What do you mean, a trap?" Woo asked Ava.

"If I know Cross, he knows exactly how to kill two birds with one stone." Ava answered as she made her way to the cockpit of the Quinjet, she fiddled with several buttons and contraptions before it turned on. She needed to make sure all systems were functional and to shut off the autopilot.

Everything was all set except for one clear fact…the large metal ceiling door was still closed, blocking their way out and could only be opened from the security office. The power had been restored after Ava had taken out Cross' men. Luis, Dave and Kurt offered to go back and open the door but they needed to be quick as everyone wasn't sure what Cross had else up his sleeve.

As the guys made their way back to the office, Scott asked Woo to radio Maria Hill that Cross had attacked The Raft but Woo told him that because Hill and SHIELD still report to the World Security Council, it would continue to conflict any understanding between the organizations.

Luis, Dave and Kurt were in such a rush, they struggled to find the button that opened the door…until Kurt found it. Upon pressing it, the door opened and the guys raced to the jet when Luis heard an ominous beeping sound coming from one of the armed men. Luis approached the man, stood down and rolled him over to find a very unpleasant sight: a timer that was left with 5 seconds. Before Luis, Dave and Kurt could figure and react to what it was, it was too late.

Scott, Hope and Woo witnessed an explosion coming from the office and Scott tried to rush to the scene but Woo and Hope pulled him back. Luis, Dave and Kurt were now casualties of William Cross.

Ava put her emotions in check as she proceeded to fly the jet out of the Raft. Scott knew he brought them into this mess and he knew what they getting themselves into. He then proceeded to punch the wall of the jet in anger as Hope held onto him and consoled him.

The jet was then on its way back to San Francisco.

* * *

As for Cross, he had watched the whole show from his mansion, while sipping on a glass of chardonnay and Yelena by his side.

* * *

**A/N: I did tell you this chapter was hard for me to write and now you know why. I really tried not to kill off Luis, Dave and Kurt but I really struggled to find a way to keep them into the story. I hope you're not mad at me. **

**One thing's for certain: Cross was gonna pay big time. Stay Tuned for Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for the last chapter. As I said, it wasn't my favorite chapter to write. I'm hoping this will soften the blow of losing Luis, Dave and Kurt. It's a Cassie-centric chapter. So sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: It Worked for Spock

Hank and Janet had taken the house and Cassie to a campsite outside the city.

They used to take Hope there when she was little. Even though Hank wasn't much of an outdoors kind of a guy, Janet loved embracing nature. The last time they were at this particular campsite was a year before that fateful day when Hank and Janet were called away on a mission. That same mission would result in Janet being stuck in the Quantum Realm for 30 years.

Once they settled, Hank and Janet tried everything they could to bond with Cassie. Janet asked Cassie if she wanted to go on a nature hike but she refused. Hank asked if she wanted to watch a movie on Netflix with him, but even that didn't work.

Cassie, on the other hand, was still in a bitter mood. The grief of her mother and stepfather's deaths, the rage towards her father and the constant belittling of her brains and brauns, all manifested into a sense of rebellion. Cassie knew she was getting into that lab and she was going to finish that suit. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.

Lucky for Cassie, the elderly like to have a nap.

It had been a couple hours since they arrived at the campsite and getting settled in, so Cassie would assume that Hank and Janet would be tired by now.

As she exited Hope's room, Cassie made her way downstairs. She was taking cautious steps so, as to, not wake them. Once she got downstairs, Cassie was right. Hank and Janet had passed out on the couch with the sight of a familiar looking meth kingpin on the screen.

"Seriously you guys? This is one of the best episodes." Cassie silently observed as "Breaking Bad" was playing on the tv screen. Cassie had watched all five seasons a while back and was a huge fan.

She quietly made her way towards the basement and walked down the stairs to find the lab still locked up. Cassie wasn't gonna let a simple padlock keep her away from her destiny. She pulled a hairpin and began jimmying the lock. She was successful.

Cassie entered the lab and grabbed what she needed. The Stinger Suit, The Designs and Blueprints, A few vials of Pym Particles, The Hot Wheels Case and The Miniaturized Lab plus remote. Even though she had what she needed, Cassie knew she couldn't possibly do it all alone. She would need help in case anything went wrong. She then remembered the boy that Hope was trying to set her up with and figured he would know what to do.

Cassie made her way out the door. Hank and Janet were still passed out. Once outside, Cassie looked through the Hot Wheels Case to see which car would suit her. She saw one that definitely caught her eye. A classy-50's style convertible.

Cassie laid the car on the ground, grabbed the remote to unshrink it and just like that, Cassie had driven away from the house and campsite, all under Hank and Janet's snoring noses.

* * *

The trip back into San Francisco was only 45 minutes. Cassie drove, top of the car down, tunes blaring from the radio. Only a week since she got her license, she was already a capable and competent driver.

Once she reached the city, Cassie proceeded to head towards Pym Tech. Even though Hope was with her father, the company was still working today as it was a weekday. Cassie was on leave from school until she felt okay to return. She was actually glad to be away from that place. When she was younger, she was very sociable and had plenty of friends. But then that day happened, all of her friends at that time had disappeared and she remained. She tried making friends with the kids who had remained…but they were the kind her parents disapproved of. Once "The Blip" happened, all of Cassie's friends who disappeared 5 years prior returned the same age they were when they left and Cassie was now older than them. She tried keeping in touch with them despite the five-year age gap but it was too awkward for all of them. It also added to Cassie's lack of social skills because she couldn't find, at least, one new friend in this strange new world.

* * *

Cassie reached Pym Tech but there was a hitch. The security checkpoint that leads into the parking lot. Cassie knew if she drove up there, not only would she not gain access but Hank, Janet, Hope and her father would know she was there when she was supposed to be in hiding.

Luckily, the car shrinks.

Cassie put the top back on and shrunk the car using the dial near the gear column. She drove the tiny car past the checkpoint and instead of finding a park spot, she drove the car into the building.

As she drove, she tried to remember where Harley Keener worked. She remembered he told her he "he worked in tech". She was looking up to see if something would be close to what he was talking about.

Cassie had to drive back a few inches to see the whole directory. She was surprised no one noticed the tiny car in the middle of the lobby…all but a cat that belonged to a visitor. Once Cassie deduced that she would have to go the floor that "Technical Science" was on, the big white fluffy cat became known to Cassie as she panicked and tried driving the tiny car towards an elevator with the cat in hot pursuit. Cassie tried various maneuvers to outsmart the ferocious kitty but the kitty would always be one step ahead. Suddenly, an elevator door opened and Cassie stepped on it and raced towards the door before it shut. Cassie had made it into the elevator and escaped the cat. Now she had another problem, she couldn't get to the floor she wanted unless she unshrunk the car. Needless to say, it was going to be a while.

Cassie waited for a bit until someone and got on and hit the button that she needed. Floor 6.

Once the elevator doors, Cassie drove until she could find somewhere appropriate to park and unshrink the car. She saw an empty space that looked perfect to park. She drove in and unshrunk the car. Cassie got out and assessed what she needed to do. She couldn't walk the floor looking like a visitor, she needed a proper disguise. She shrunk the car again, placed it in the Hot Wheels Case and wrapped it alongside her shoulder like it was purse.

Cassie managed to find a lab coat, and someone's reading glasses to look the part. She even tied her long hair back. She definitely looked the part, now she was just hoping no one would really think she was a scientist.

Cassie walked the halls to see if she could spot Harley. She was observing all the little labs on the floor when she caught the eye of a nosy lab coat.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you looking for something?" the guy in the lab coat asked, startling Cassie.

"Oh, my apologies. Actually I think appear to be lost." Cassie felt the need to put on a southern accent to sell the act but she was clearly adding to the lie.

"Well…actually before I help you, could I see your SIC?" the nosy lab coat guy asked.

Cassie looked at him, wondering if he was asking for something legitimate or something else.

"I'm sorry, my what?" Cassie replied with southern charm.

"Your Security Identification Card. My apologies. Everyone who works here has one and it also lets everyone here know who works where around here. If you have one but not for this floor, I would have to ask you to leave." The nosy guy pressed on.

Cassie began looking through her pockets as she was trying her best to keep up the façade. She found something that she knew she would need to take with her. It was a knockout dart. She immediately injected it into the guy's neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Shit!" Cassie said with clenched teeth, as she had used what she was planning to use on Harley. Needless to say, this plan was not working the way she had hoped and it was the only dart she could get her hands on.

Cassie ran as far away from the guy as she could. She made her way into an empty lab as it appeared everyone working had break for lunch. She noticed a list of all the people who were working in the lab and went through it until she found Harley's name. She found the lab he worked in, now all she had to do was find and get him alone.

Cassie was still eyeballing the list when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked.

Cassie turned around and made sure it was Harley. Harley had been at the back of the lab when Cassie walked in and was not easily fooled by her get-up.

"Ah Hey." Cassie tried to put on a straight face but it clearly wasn't working.

"Glasses and a Lab Coat. Really?" Harley was critiquing her disguise as he was wearing a plaid overshirt, an AC/DC t-shirt and blue jeans while holding a sandwich and a can of Coke in both hands.

"Well…it got me this far. Didn't it?" Cassie felt embarrassed.

"Did you use an accent?" Harley asked again.

"Shit. Get out of my head." The embarrassment continued for Cassie as she was annoyed by Harley's deductions.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it if I'm smart. And now I sound like an asshole." Harley tried humoring Cassie, but she was in no mood for humor.

Cassie began walking towards Harley with intent eyes. "No…I'm the one who's sorry." She then placed her hand on the pressure point of Harley's neck.

Harley looked at her in confusion. "Are you. Are you doing the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on me?"

"I had a knockout dart for you but I had to use it on some nosy douche." Cassie sounded desperate, as Harley looked at her, feeling kind of sorry for her. Cassie was still applying pressure to Harley's neck as Harley managed to pull her hand away.

Cassie felt defeated. Spock made it look so easy as Harley took pity on her.

"Look I know I've only known for about a week now but I think…you're kinda awesome." Harley tried making her feel better.

"Kinda awesome?" Cassie took a bit of offence to that statement. "I'm hella awesome. At least, I thought I was?"

"I heard about what happened." Harley made her aware he knew what happened to her mother and stepfather. "I'm so sorry. My sincerest condolences." Harley let her know he was truly sincere as Cassie felt touched but she had a deep pang of seething hatred towards her dad and a feeling of rush because she needed to get Harley to help her with finishing the Stinger suit.

"Look you can save your sympathies for later but right now, I really need your help." Cassie made it clear to Harley. "What do you know about molecular size-reduction?"

"You mean, to shrink and grow because if it means something else?" Harley was just making sure.

"No questions. Let's move." Cassie rushed Harley out of the lab.

"Wait. I have to clock out first." Harley replied.

As they exited the lab and were walking down the hall, they noticed medics were checking on the guy Cassie had knocked out. Harley noticed who it was.

"That was Terry. You knocked out Terry." Harley asked.

"Why you know him?" Cassie replied.

"Yeah. He is a douche. Nice work." Harley complimented Cassie in the best way.

Cassie smiled as she and Harley made their way to the elevator and took it down to underground parking.

* * *

**So it looks like Cassie and Harley are going to be spending some quality time together. But will they be able to find Cross? Or will Cross find them? And what will Hank and Janet think when they wake up from their nap to find Cassie and most of their life's work missing? Stay Tuned for Chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this week I'm starting a new semester of classes. So my writing and publishing of future chapters might slow down for a bit. But I'll try my best to keep up with this story as we're really getting into the epic, juicy stuff. For now, enjoy Chapter 13.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Parachute

As Cassie and Harley made their way to underground parking, Cassie pulled out the miniaturized convertible from the Hot Wheels Case, set it on the ground, pulled out the remote and unshrunk the car.

"Okay, that's cool." Harley looked on with childish delight. "Can I drive?"

Cassie chuckled before telling Harley, "Uh, No."

Harley let it go as he and Cassie entered the car. Once they entered, Cassie shrunk the car and drove off to look for somewhere abandoned to unshrink the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott, Hope and Woo had made their way back to San Francisco, with Ava piloting.

The air in the Quinjet was still tense and dour. Scott was trying to remember who of his fallen comrades had family still remaining. He knew Luis' dad was still in Mexico but he was trying to think if Dave and Kurt had any family back home that they still kept in touch with.

Hope was trying her best to keep moral, while also trying to keep Cross off their scents. She walked towards the cockpit to talk to Ava.

"We need to get the Airfield." Hope told Ava.

"We're not going to the Airfield. That's where he'll expect us to go." Ava said to Hope. For all she was concerned, Cross was everywhere.

"So where the hell do we go?" Hope asked.

Ava hesitated but eventually replied, "The last place I want to go."

Hope believed Ava was insinuating going to Bill Foster's house.

"You think he'll still be there?" Hope asked.

"He'd never let that house go." Ava answered.

"Wait a minute, we can't take the jet. This is SHIELD property, not a rental car. They will have each and every one of our asses for this." Woo interjected as he was trying to remind everyone how important government property was. But no one seemed to care as there were bigger problems to deal with.

"You have a better idea? Because if we go to where we're supposed to, Cross will have his guys waiting for us. Whoever he works for, they have men everywhere. In every organization, in every agency over the world, there's always a spy. There's always a mole." Ava described an organization that sounded similar to everyone aboard.

"You mean HYDRA?" Scott finally spoke after being silent for so long.

"No. But without these guys, there would be no HYDRA or Ten Rings." Ava answered.

"Do these guys have a name?" Hope asked.

"They call themselves, The Masters. They had been feeding terrorist organizations including HYDRA and the Ten Rings the ammo they need to add to and cause disasters across the globe for centuries. I had various run-ins with them over the years but I could never prove their existence. I was kinda hoping when SHIELD collapsed, that would hopefully bring about their existence, but they always find a way to cover their tracks." Ava went into detail. "Darren Cross was one of them and while he was still alive, he talked about a plan. A Master Plan that could bring about the end of life as we know it. Once they succeeded, only The Masters would still remain."

Ava's details about The Masters sent chills down everyone's spines.

Hope went to Scott. "This would have been easier six years ago."

"What if we called them?" Scott was referring to the Avengers. Well, whoever was left anyway.

"You sure they'd help?" Hope was a little worried. "You heard Ava. If SHIELD couldn't find them, how can they? We might have to do this ourselves."

Scott thought about the idea of having to go to war with The Masters without SHIELD or The Avengers to help them. He knew there would be risks. He knew that if they failed, they would all killed and what would become of Cassie? Even though she hated him for everything right now, he wasn't going to let her be a casualty of war.

Scott and Hope knew what needed to be done if this was going to work.

Hope turned to Ava. "Ava, how close are we?"

"Another 10 Minutes. Why?" Ava asked.

"We're ditching the jet." Hope exclaimed.

Ava looked surprised and Woo was even more so. "Are you being serious right now? That is a horrible idea." Woo made it clear.

"We don't have a choice. Where are the parachutes in this damn thing?" Hope was ordering everyone around as she was the boss.

Scott found the parachutes and lucky for everyone, there were four. But Scott and Hope didn't need to worry because they could just shrink and be able to fly out. Well, Hope would fly out while Scott would either find a flying ant to ride on or Hope would carry him.

Hope grabbed one of the chutes and handed it to Woo. "Here take this."

Woo looked at the parachute with unease. He wasn't much of a flyer but to actually jump out of a flying jet, he became overwhelmed to the point that he was breaking down in breath spurts.

"I'm still not sure about this? I mean, I've never even gone skydiving. I'm used to being on the ground. I never thought something like this was ever going to happen. I know I said I wanted to experience action but this…" Woo's panicking was beginning to annoy everyone. Hope immediately went to Woo and slapped him across the face.

"Stop crying you little bitch. I thought you were an agent of SHIELD, not a little cry baby." Hope talked down to Woo as she ordered Ava. "AVA, OPEN THE REAR DOOR."

Ava wasted no time opening the door as Hope walked Woo towards the opening.

"LISTEN. WE'RE GOING TO DROP INTO DOWNTOWN. AS LONG AS YOU OPEN YOUR CHUTE ONCE YOU SEE THE SKYLINE, YOU SHOULD BE OKAY!" Hope yelled through the noise as Woo had understood what needed to be done. "OKAY. IN 3…2…1." Hope counted down and pushed Woo out of the jet as soon as she said 1.

Hope signaled Ava to close the door as it appeared getting Woo out of the jet was the plan.

Ava closed the door and the three were on their way to see Bill Foster.

* * *

**What will happen once Scott, Hope and Ava reach Bill's? How long before Cassie suits up? Just how dangerous are The Masters?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I was able to find time between classes to work on this chapter. Expect to only get a chapter per week. Enough about my personal life, enjoy Chapter 14.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Foster's Home

They drove for almost an hour until Cassie and Harley finally found the perfect spot to unshrink the lab.

It was in the South end of the city. It was also a bit of a dicey looking neighborhood but as long as people around there left them alone, they should be okay.

Once they got out of the car, Cassie grabbed the lab from the backseat, Harley grabbed the suit and supplies, shrunk the car and she and Harley took a step back to make sure they wouldn't be hurt. Cassie pushed the button on the little remote and the lab grew in seconds.

"Even more awesome." Harley acknowledged.

"Alright, let's do this." Cassie said as she and Harley entered the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott, Hope and Ava had landed the Quinjet in a wooded area nearby Bill Foster's home.

As they walked towards Foster's home, Scott and Hope followed Ava as she knew her way around the area.

Hope's phone began to buzz as she pulled it out of her pocket to answer. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" Hope answered.

"SHE TOOK EVERYTHING." It was Hank on the other line. Scott insisted on using burner phones in case Cross had tapped their phones.

Hank sounded angry and exasperated as Hope tried calming him down. "Dad, slow down. Who took everything?" Hope put her father on speaker.

"CASSIE. SHE BROKE INTO THE LAB AND TOOK IT ALL. THE SUIT, THE RESEARCH, THE LAB, THE PARTICLES, ALL OF MY ORIGINAL DESIGNS, SHE EVEN TOOK ALL THE GODDAMN CARS!" Hank explained the situation as Scott and Hope looked at each other in fear, knowing what danger could befall Cassie being out while Cross is hunting them all.

"How do you even know if it was her? Maybe Cross found out where you guys were, snatched Cassie and everything else?" Scott was hoping that he was right and that Cassie wasn't reckless enough to get herself into all sorts of danger and trouble.

"Because Scott…if it was Cross, JANET AND I WOULD BE DEAD!" Hank shot back.

"Dad, do you have still the tracking system from the last time?" Hope asked her father.

"I do but we would have to act fast. When do the three stooges get back from the Raft?" Hank was referring to Luis, Dave and Kurt, unaware of what had happened.

Scott, Hope and Ava, who had been listening, all looked at each other with unease. It felt like it had just happened and it was still too fresh in their minds.

"Hank…Cross sent some guys to The Raft to kill us." Scott hesitated but continued. "Luis, Dave and Kurt didn't make it."

On the other end, Hank and Janet heard and immediately felt horrified. First Maggie and Jim, now Luis, Dave and Kurt, Hank and Janet knew they were at that age when life would eventually catch up to them but those five people were still young and had a lot going for them.

"Scott, I'm sorry." Hank apologized to Scott.

Hope stepped in as Scott was still mourning his friends. "Mom. Dad. Just stay where you are. We'll figure something out soon. For now, if she calls one of you, let us know."

"Will do. You and Scott stay safe and come home." Hank sounded calm but bothered. "I love you."

"I love you guys, too." Hope replied as she hung up.

Scott began walking back towards where the Quinjet was as Hope noticed.

"Scott, where are you going?" Hope asked.

"To Get My Daughter and Kill Cross once and for all." Scott replied as he was walking back in the direction they came.

"You can't just leave us here. Scott, we have to stick together." Hope followed Scott as she stood in his way to stop him.

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER OUT THERE FOR CROSS TO FIND HER!" Scott's emotions were high as Hope did her best to keep Scott from jeopardizing not just the mission but his life. "I'M ALL SHE HAS LEFT, HOPE. I CAN'T…I can't lose her again." Scott's mood softened but was still overwrought with anger and fear.

"Scott. You won't lose her again. But please, I'm begging you, don't lose yourself." Hope calmed Scott. "Don't lose the man your daughter idolizes. Please."

Scott looked at Hope and he realized she was right. Cross had taken so much from him by now. Should he lose Cassie to Cross, that would be the end of it. Scott knew Hope's words rang true. Would he really go that far to keep his family safe? Would he really take a life to ensure his daughter's safety? Scott knew he had to stop Darren all those years ago when he took Cassie hostage but his disintegration and mangling was clearly justifiable.

"We can argue about this all day, but time's not our friend here. We have to move." Ava snapped everyone out of the tension and brought Scott and Hope back to the matter at hand.

* * *

A few minutes later, Scott, Hope and Ava made it to Foster's home.

Ava looked around as she remembered Foster left a spare key around in case of emergencies. She looked under a flower pot of dead sunflowers and soil to find the key.

Once she turned the key, the trio entered. As they entered, it looked like no one had cleaned up for a while. Dust and Dirt everywhere. Papers scattered across the floor. Kitchen sink full of dirty dishes. No one wanted to see if there was anything in the fridge because an odious smell came from it.

"Doesn't look like anybody's home." Hope said. "What if they already got to him?"

"They wouldn't. He's too valuable." Ava assured them.

"If he's not here, he must have heard about what happened and took off?" Scott questioned.

"Like I said, he wouldn't…" Ava stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a somewhat familiar sight and walked towards it.

It was Foster's very own stationary that bared his name, occupation and phone number if anyone needed to get in touch with him. On the piece of paper, it read various scientific jargon that not even Ava could read. She showed the paper to Scott and Hope, but even they couldn't deduce what it meant. However, one word seemed familiar to them. On the bottom of the page, it read 'GOLIATH'.

Suddenly, a noise came from the basement. It sounded like music. Ava decided to go alone in case it was one of Cross' men.

Ava walked down the basement stairs. The music, she remembered, Bill would play for her when she was younger. Bill was a fan of Motown and had a large vinyl collection of classic artists like The Four Tops and The Marvelettes.

Ava was mimicking the words to the song as she was walking down the stairs. Trying to keep herself at ease. Ava had made it down and there he was.

Bill was sitting in a chair, glass of scotch in one hand as he stared at the record player. Even though he was facing the record player, he knew Ava was there. He knew why she was there and he wasn't going to fight it.

"If you're here to kill me…can you do to something that you know, sets the mood?" Bill asked, staring into dead space. Thinking Ava was there to finish him off for betraying her to Cross and The Masters.

Ava looked at him with pity, anguish and reserved her feelings to tell him. "Upstairs, Bill. If you're not up in the next five minutes, Lang and Van Dyne will make you come up."

Ava walked back upstairs to join Scott and Hope as Bill got out of his seat and turned off the record. He then made his way upstairs to confront the sins he has brought upon himself.

* * *

**What answers do Scott, Hope and Ava hope to get out of Foster? Will Hank and Janet try to find Cassie themselves?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. We get to see Cassie and Harley spend some "quality time" together and Bill has something surprising to tell our heroes. Enjoy Chapter 15.**

* * *

Chapter 15: "I Owe Them"

Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Cassie and Harley were hard at work.

Harley had gone over the suit, all of Hank's designs and research, while Cassie was making her own alterations to the suit. Cassie found a prototype helmet that Hank had designed in the '70's, so she retrofitted it to fit her head as it was clearly designed for a guy with a large head.

A few hours had passed as it appeared that night was beginning to fall. Cassie and Harley broke for one hour before they would begin the first test.

Harley remembered seeing a diner on the way and asked Cassie if he could treat her for dinner. She accepted.

Cassie and Harley arrive at the diner, sat at a booth, ordered their meals and waited.

As they waited, Cassie and Harley began to talk.

"So…how long before one of us gets food poisoning?" Cassie's attempt at humor was almost a bit alarming to Harley.

"If that was a joke, I'm gonna lose my appetite?" Harley answered as Cassie laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Cassie talked through her giggling. "I mean, it was nice of you to do this."

"Well, I've only been here for a few weeks and I still don't know where the nearest Burger King is?" Harley smiled.

"No, not just that. But everything else, you know helping me with the suit." Cassie replied.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Harley asked as the waitress brought the kids their drinks. "Oh thanks." Harley looked to the waitress and thanked her.

"Sure about what?" Cassie wondered what Harley was talking about.

"The whole…being a superhero thing." Harley pressed as Cassie seemed a bit taken aback by his question.

Harley knew that being a superhero wasn't as glamourous and heroic as the comics and media made it out to be. He saw first hand what the physical and psychological effects of being a superhero looked like. When Tony Stark showed up in his family's garage 11 years ago, Harley saw a broken man behind the mask. Yet, they managed to fight off a couple of superpowered assassins and Harley was only 10 years old at the time.

"It's just…I met Tony Stark when I was 10, and this was a year after the Battle of New York and he was messed up from it. He had these little panic attacks and I was trying to help him." Harley spoke of his first hand account of his encounter with Tony Stark as Cassie interrupted.

"So what's your point?" Cassie sounded a bit irritated.

"Just that, you know what you're getting into." Harley answered.

Cassie knew Harley's words had a point. But it was her decision to make and she knew she wanted to help people and catch the man who killed her mother and stepfather and to see that he would get what he deserved. Cassie thought as long as she could to phrase a response to Harley.

"You really wanna know why I'm doing this?" Cassie responded as Harley nodded. "It's because after "The Decimation", I was just horrible. I lost all my friends, everyone that wasn't family but pretty much were and I lost my dad. All I had left were my Mom and Jim. But when they were trying to help me, I kept pushing them away. I did horrible shit. I stole. I fought. I did anything to get myself thrown in detention or a holding cell."

Cassie breathed a bit as she was collecting herself listing all her flaws and pouring herself to Harley, who started off as a complete stranger but found herself growing more and more attached to him.

"Then when my dad came back. I was happy again. Then he and the Avengers brought everyone back and I finally found a way to be myself again. I had finally gotten my whole family back and then this son of a bitch comes along and destroys it." Cassie continued as Harley looked at her with a sudden realization that Cassie had every reason to do what she wanted to do.

"I owe them, Harley. That's why. It started with me wanting to be like my dad, but I know now that as long as guys like William Cross are running around making the world shitty, I'm not going to sit by and let it happen!" Cassie finished as the waitress brought them the couple their food. Harley didn't press on any further as the couple enjoyed their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Foster's. Scott, Hope and Ava were questioning a dejected and slightly hungover Foster, as he was sitting in his favorite sofa.

"What do you remember about your time with William Cross. Try to be specific, leave nothing out." Ava ordered Bill as Scott and Hope stood by, prepared to do whatever it takes to extract answers from him.

"Well what good would it do anyway?" Bill remarked. "He found me, he told me what he wanted and when I delivered, we never saw each other again."

"What were you doing for him exactly?" Hope asked.

"Well, he originally wanted to go after Hank. Make him create more of the particles." Bill continued to answer their questions willingly. "Then, well you know, that day happened and he was out of options. Until he and who was left of his men found out I was still alive and asked if I would."

"You should have just said no and taken the bullet." Ava said with clenched teeth. She knew Bill was willing to do whatever it took to help her, but she didn't think he would go as far as to work with a terrorist like William Cross or an organization like The Masters.

"…I should have. I even tried to do it myself." Bill stunned Ava. After losing Ava to "The Decimation", Bill became lost, even suicidal. Working with Cross only worsened those thoughts.

When "The Blip" happened, Bill figured Ava would have returned as well. When Ava found him, she discovered he was in the employ of The Masters. Although she didn't know Bill was unwilling in that employment, Ava still felt betrayed and knew that The Masters weren't going to stop until she was dead.

"Did you succeed in making the Pym Particles?" Hope wondered as she, her father, mother and several SHIELD agents including the late Howard Stark were the only ones to know the formula.

"Not only did I succeed, I basically sold my soul to make it happen." Bill expressed regret.

Scott was silent for the most part but he couldn't get the feeling that Bill may have known about Cross targeting his family during his time.

"Did you know then?" Scott muttered.

"Know what?" Bill looked up at Scott as Scott was walking towards him.

"Did you know what Cross was planning to do to us?" Scott pointed to Hope and Ava. "TO MY FAMILY?"

The rage in Scott was heard as he was fuming all his rage and frustrations out on Bill.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Bill fired back. "I didn't know what Cross was going to do. He would've left your family alone if you didn't have to go and bring everyone back from the dead. Because of that, you gave him a second chance to make your life a living hell."

Hope walked up to Scott and calmed him as she asked Bill further about the Particles. "What does Cross want the Particles for?"

"All he said was make the Pym Particles and that was it. That was until I found out what he had his other scientists do." Bill remarked.

"What did he do?" Ava asked.

"He tainted the formula. Added a little ingredient to it." Bill answered.

"What kind of ingredient?" Hope pressed.

Bill was silent, he had a look of despair and sadness, but he managed to finish what he had to say.

"It's a neuro-inhibitor. A mind controlling agent. It only works if the user grows to more than 65 feet. Once the user grows further than 65 feet, The Masters would have complete control over the user."

Scott, Hope and Ava all had a look of fear. With that kind of power, The Masters would have their iron fist over the world. It would be the equivalent of 10 Avenger-sized battles. It would make Thanos did look like a puppy chewing on furniture. All they knew was that they needed to act fast.

"Do you know remember where you worked? Where Cross brought you?" Hope asked.

"They'd ask me to arrive at a certain location and I would wear a bag over my head as they drove me over there." Bill answered.

"The Masters leave no trace. It would be pointless." Ava remarked.

"Well they'd probably know we're here, so we should get you as far away here as possible." Scott knew they would be sitting ducks if they stayed. "So grab anything important, we know just the place."

Bill knew Scott was referring to Hank and Janet's, but would he be welcomed there after everything Bill had done? Once they helped Bill with what belongings he could take, they left the house and proceeded to walk back to the jet.

As they were walking, Scott called Hank. After a couple rings, Hank answered. "Scott."

"Hank, put on the tracker. I need to get my little girl, also we found Bill, we're bringing him to the house. Make sure you give us your exact coordinates." Scott asked.

"Will do. Just get here safe. All of you." Hank answered as he hung up and prepared to set the tracker to locate the Lab and Cassie.

Hank had it placed in a safe in his bedroom closet. Once he opened and found the device, he felt almost sick to his stomach. The sickness being fear. He knew that Cross was probably watching their every move and would probably have found a way to hack anything pertaining to his life's work. He feared that Scott wouldn't get to Cassie in time and he didn't want to gamble on either of their lives.

"God help you all because you're gonna need it." Hank muttered to himself as he pushed the button that would send Scott, Hope and the others Cassie's exact location.

* * *

Meanwhile, William Cross was about to sit down and have a late night meal when he received an alert text on his phone: They were GPS coordinates to where Hank Pym's lab was.

Cross smirked and grinned. He then proceeded to send what could be an email or text, but just who was he sending it to?

* * *

**Who do you think Cross was texting and what was he texting? Will Scott and co. get to Cassie in time?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Stinger Test

Cassie and Harley had finished their meals, left the diner and were on their way back to the spot where they set up the lab.

The drive back was an awkward one for the two. Even though Harley understood why Cassie wanted to be a superhero, he worried if he pressed any further, Cassie would get angry and reject his services.

Once they got to the spot, they set up the lab, unshrunk it and went inside to begin putting the finishing touches on the Stinger suit.

Little did they know, someone on a motorcycle parked some ways down the road was watching them. Whoever it was, reported to Cross and was asking for orders. "They just came back. You want me to proceed?"

Cross radioed the leather-clad, black helmet wearing henchman. "They?"

"She has a friend with her. A boy." The mysterious henchman replied.

Cross figured Cassie would need help but he mostly focused on a part of his "Master Plan".

"No, just plant the tracker and take off. Wherever she goes, whoever she's with, will be known to us." Cross ordered his henchman, who obeyed and made his way toward the building.

* * *

Inside the lab, Harley had made some quick adjustments and just like that, the Stinger suit was ready for testing.

Once the suit was complete, Cassie wasted no time grabbing it off the table and proceeded to a suitable area to change.

Harley, meanwhile, was going over the lab and noticed the Quantum Tunnel. In reality, he had seen it when he and Cassie started working on the suit and Cassie filled him in on it. But it had stopped working when Hank took some of it apart to make the miniature size Tunnel that was stored in the back of Luis' van, which has since been destroyed.

Suddenly, Harley heard Cassie yell his name from across the lab. "HARLEY. COULD YOU COME HELP ME FOR A SEC?"

Harley made his way to where Cassie was and the task was simple enough: Cassie needed to zip up the back of her suit.

"If you can just zip me up, that would be fine." Cassie asked.

"Yeah sure." Harley muttered, mainly because he could see the back of Cassie's bra. But as a gentleman would, he focused on the objective.

Harley came towards Cassie's backside and worked to zip her up as Harley decided to end the awkward tension between them. "Look back at the diner, I was just…"

"It's ok. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just…" Cassie sincerely replied.

"You don't have to say it, I think I understand clearly." Harley mumbled as he finished zipping Cassie into her suit.

"Yeah, but I guess I just get so…pissed when people try telling me I need to just stay behind. I don't want to stay safe and stay at home when I could be doing so much more. If anything, you and Hope are the only ones that actually get me." Cassie told Harley as she picked up her helmet.

"Well I've only known you for a day and I guess a half, if you count that dinner with your folks…and my boss." Harley muttered as Cassie giggled.

"Hey. I made you laugh." Harley acknowledged as during his time with Cassie, she wasn't in much of a fun mood. Cassie was all smiles as she looked at Harley with ease.

As the two were walking down to the main area, Cassie nearly took a tumble down the dual stairs leading to the main area, leaving Harley to catch her from hitting the ground. Harley looked at her and asked if she was ok. Cassie was silent as she looked at Harley in awe. A small silence developed between the two until…Cassie locked lips with Harley. Harley was a bit confused but in the end, their feelings got the better of them. Their kiss lasted another 10 seconds before they got to work.

Harley made his way towards the work station as Cassie stood in the middle in the testing area, waiting for Harley to give the go-ahead.

"Okay, Particles are cued. Molecular structure of the suit seems intact. We are ready to go." Harley was going over all the final details before Cassie would test the suit's capability.

Cassie put her helmet on as Harley asked one more thing before they would begin. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. A bit nervous, but good." Cassie was a bit jittery but was ready to go.

Harley turned on a camera he had set up near his work station. He then tilted it towards him and looked into the camera, providing a cheesy little narration. "Okay. This is Project Stinger. Test 1. I'm Harley Keener and over there is the star of our little show, Miss Cassie Lang." Harley tilted the camera back to facing Cassie standing in the testing area. Cassie waved to the camera and mummed "Hi."

"Alright, Cassie. In 5 seconds, activate…the suit." Harley continued.

"Seriously, that's the best line you could come up with. Nothing that sounds cool." Cassie playfully insulted Harley, who smirked and laughed under his breath.

"Ok in 5…4…3…2…1…and…NOW." Harley counted down and once Harley gave the order, Cassie pushed the buttons on her gloved hands and just like that, Cassie had shrunk.

Harley had watched and when trying to get an answer out of Cassie, he feared the worst when she didn't respond.

"Ah…Cass. You there?" Harley kept fearing the worst as he tilted the camera back to him. "Okay if this is ever used against me in a court of law, just know, I'm more the victim here because she told me this was safe."

Little did Harley know, there was a little bug-like thing on his shoulder. Suddenly, Harley jumped when he heard Cassie's voice as she surprised him. "Hi Harley."

As for Cassie, she was taking everything in as she flew around the lab in her miniaturized state. She continued to fly around as Harley took the camera off it's mount and tried following her around as best as he could.

Cassie tried various maneuvers around several small spaces around the lab before she flew back to the testing area. Once she was back, she pushed the buttons and brought herself back to regular size.

Cassie collected herself. Harley went up to her and asked, "How do you feel now?"

Cassie was silent but collecting her breath. She looked a bit hesitant but then erupted into a spurt of glowing emotions. "OKAY NOW THAT…WAS AWESOME!"

"You're insane. I was preparing my defense in court in my head and then you…" Harley laughed as he couldn't believe everything he and Cassie done had worked…and on the first try no less.

They were on the verge of celebrating when they noticed a couple of familiar faces, along with two they haven't met had entered the lab. It was Scott, Hope, Ava and Foster.

Cassie and Harley were both frozen in fear as they were unable to form words upon seeing Cassie's father and Harley's boss.

"What's going on here?" Hope asked the two teens, who were still mum.

Scott went up to his daughter and observed her and the suit. He was…well he didn't know what to think. He figured what Cassie and Harley were doing. Ava and Foster were going over all of Hank's research that were laid out over the lab.

Scott continued to remain quiet while looking at his daughter before looking over her shoulder at Harley. "She dragged you into this?" Scott asked Harley, while pointing at Cassie.

"I. I volunteered. Well she came to me because well, I…I'm fired aren't I" Harley was stumbling with his words while asking Scott and Hope.

"Oh you think?" Hope answered.

"That's it. We're shutting this down. Cassie get dressed and meet us at the jet." Scott ordered.

"Dad, the suit works. I mean, we just…" Cassie tried explaining when Scott stopped her mid-sentence.

"Don't Cass. Just don't. As I said, change and meet us outside at the jet." Scott walked, heading for the door as Cassie felt hurt, feeling like her father was disappointed in her.

Everyone was leaving the lab as Cassie stayed where she was standing. Once they left, Cassie's rage took over. She threw her helmet across the lab and before she could do any more damage, Ava appeared in front of her.

"I know we don't really know each other, but it doesn't mean you know what I'm going through." Cassie told Ava, who was still steaming.

"You're right. But I understand where he's coming from." Ava was referring to Scott, who reminded her a bit about Foster when it comes to their parenting techniques. "All your father wants…is to keep you safe."

"And what do you think I should do?" Cassie shot back.

"Show him what you're meant to be? That's literally the best I could come up with." Ava muttered.

Cassie had only heard about Ava from her father but he talked about her in a bad light. However, the person she was talking to, seemed less like the "monster" in her dad's stories and more human. Cassie then changed out of her suit, back into her regular clothes and met everyone at the jet. Hope shrunk the lab and brought it onboard, unaware Cross's guy had planted a tracker.

* * *

**How long before Cross shows up at Hank and Janet's? How much trouble do you think Cassie's going to be in? Is Harley really fired?**

**SO...MUCH...DRAMA! Things are only going to get more intense from here. Stay Tuned for Chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you guys are patient when it comes to updates. Obviously, I would love to finish this story and get to the huge climactic finish. I'm glad more of you who are just discovering this story are really responding to the story as it appears that Marvel might never make Ant-Man 3 and just relegate the characters to supporting roles in other Marvel movies. More on that at the end. For this chapter, I'm using a minor scene from Ant-Man and the Wasp. I DO NOT OWN ANT-MAN OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM MARVEL! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 17.**

* * *

Chapter 17: An Uninvited Guest

The jet ride back to Hank and Janet's was an awkward one for everybody.

Scott and Hope were each devising ideas on how to punish Cassie. Even though Hope championed the idea of Cassie wanting to become a superhero, she couldn't overlook that Cassie ran off and stole everything pertaining her family's research and could have nearly got herself killed because of it. Hope was beginning to think more like a mother and Scott was impressed. As for Scott, he knew there would be consequences for Cassie's actions. It was one thing to run away but to do it when a psychopath assassin who happens to be the brother of another psychopath is hunting you and your family down, that was just reckless and endangering. Scott also knew Hank would have some harsh words for him and Cassie once they arrived.

Cassie, meanwhile, looked despondent and dour. The suit had worked perfectly and had her father and Hope not had arrived, she would be working on trying to find Cross' location. Maybe it was a good thing that her father found her, but she couldn't help but feel like she had disappointed him in some way. Harley was sitting across from Cassie and was doing his best to keep Cassie's hopes up. Cassie knew Harley's job at Pym Tech would eventually be null and void, so she tried to make him feel better.

"Sorry I got you fired." Cassie looked at Harley a bit uneasy.

"It's fine. I guess I can ask Mrs. Stark for another chance at S.I?" Harley was trying his best to make Cassie feel alright but he knew there would be consequences. "Either that, or maybe you can get me a job at Baskin-Robbins, maybe?"

"Believe me when I tell you, I'm saving you from pure embarrassment." Cassie sincerely replied.

"My hero." Harley feigned the reaction of a southern gal as Cassie smiled.

Bill, who was sitting next to Harley, looked sickened at the kids' romantic exchange. "Jesus, why don't you kids get a room somewhere."

Both Cassie and Harley noticed a reeking smell lingering off Bill. "Why don't you try taking a bath, eww." Cassie fired back.

Bill smelled himself and he couldn't offer a sizable retort. She clearly got him there. "Touche, kid." Bill simply put it.

Scott and Hope were looking at the Stinger suit, as well as the camera footage from Cassie and Harley's test, and although, they were split on it, they couldn't deny they were impressed at how Cassie was able to make it all work.

"It took three tries for me to get my suit to work…and she gets it working in just one." Hope watched comparing her Wasp tests to Cassie's Stinger test.

Scott was stuck. He admitted watching the footage that he was more than impressed with what Cassie was able to accomplish but his being a father kept him from being a proud parent. All he wanted since Cassie was born was to make sure she was happy but he couldn't always. There's always gotta be times where you have to be a parent, otherwise you're letting your kid get away with just about anything.

"Guess it was just luck?" Scott mumbled as he walked towards the cockpit.

Hope followed Scott as she tried to reason with Scott. "Luck?"

Scott turned his head to Hope, "Luck that didn't she get herself killed doing it."

Hope looked offended at his statement, so she retorted. "You know what Scott. You can keep denying it all you want but when are you gonna realize that your daughter doesn't want to be like you…because she IS you."

Scott had a look of swelling frustration that became a look of guilt as Hope's words reflected off him. Hope was right. Cassie was willing to do anything to follow her dream, the same way that Scott was willing to do anything for Cassie. The term, Like Father, Like Daughter, doesn't even begin to describe the feeling.

Scott began to walk to where Cassie was sitting. Her mood changed when he approached her but Scott seemed adamant to finally quell the tension between them.

"Well I…I watched your thing." Scott was hesitant. He didn't want to add further drama between Cassie and himself. He knew he was going to have punish her later but he couldn't help but admit he was proud.

Cassie, meanwhile, was looking towards her right side as she didn't want to look at her father.

"I have to admit…I'm actually impressed." Scott sounded sincere. Still looking to her right, Cassie believed she finally made her dad proud but she couldn't help but think maybe he was still angry at her for running off and stealing all of Hank and Janet's life's work. She hesitated before turning to face her dad.

"You really are?" Cassie sadly acknowledged.

"I am." Scott replied honestly.

"Then why can't I be more than what everyone wants me to be?" Cassie was repeating herself from earlier but not as loud and harsh as she was with her father earlier in the day.

"Because Cass…you're all I have left." Scott responded.

"You have Hope." Cassie remarked.

"But Hope's not you. I love Hope, believe me she's everything I could ask for and more…but you are me. You're my daughter and as your father, I have to be there for you every step of the way. I made myself that promise the day you were born. The moment you came into this world, when the doctor handed me to you, I couldn't believe that this little, oversized peanut with eyes was actually my creation. I knew that, even though, I wasn't perfect that I wouldn't stop loving you even if the world would try to keep me from that." Scott gave Cassie all the love a father could give his daughter as Cassie looked at him with a smile and tears.

"I'm sorry, dad." Cassie apologized to her dad as she proceeded to hug her father.

The moment was a tender one…until a voice across the jet just had to go and ruin it. "Awww, that's great."

Scott and Cassie looked and the voice belonged to Harley.

"I mean that's…that's great. I mean, you guys are able to move forward with…your, your feelings. I ruined it didn't I?" Harley was stumbling with his words as Scott looked at him, ready to grab a parachute and have Harley jump out of the jet.

Ava informed everyone that they had arrived at Hank and Janet's.

* * *

As they exited the jet and walked towards the house, the air was already thick of tension and Scott was preparing himself and Cassie for the eye of the storm that would be Hank.

Once they entered the house, Hope called out to her mother and father.

Hank and Janet made their way downstairs. Hank had a look that could be described as someone who's about to ready to rage out and become an enormous green rage monster and his eyes were directed at Scott and Cassie, mostly Cassie.

Janet was behind him just in case he has some sort of attack because she knew what Hank was going to say to Cassie and it would not be pleasant.

As Hank walked towards the teen girl, he saw a magazine on a table she was standing near, grabbed it, rolled it up and whacked her on the top of the head with it.

"DUMBASS! YOU HAVE TO BE STUPID TO DO WHAT YOU DID! BEFORE I CAN EVEN LET YOU EXPLAIN, JUST ANSWER ME THIS: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Hank exploded at Cassie, who was looking down at her boots. Scott knew not to question Hank or defy him, he learned that the hard way after that fiasco in Germany. Scott also knew that Cassie broke the rules and could have gotten herself caught or killed by Cross or get herself hurt during the experiments, or worse.

"I…I was just mad at you guys, that's all." Cassie, still looking down at her boots, was unable to face Hank or even Janet. She knew they were disappointed in her and knew that her chances of ever becoming a superhero were lowered all the way down to zero.

Hank was still angry, while Janet looked at the girl with pity.

While this was going on, Ava, Foster and Harley were making themselves at home, even though a psycho assassin and his evil organization were hunting them and were positive that it wouldn't be long until they were all found. They were all awkward around one another. They didn't really know each other, even though Harley and Foster sat next to each other on the jet, they each kept to themselves.

After Hank further scolded Cassie for leaving and taking away his life's work, Cassie acknowledged her faults and would accept full responsibility for it. Then Hope stepped up.

"Dad, I know what Cassie did was utterly reckless, but you and mom need to see this." Hope pleaded with her father as she was holding the video camera that contained footage of Cassie's Stinger Test. Hank wasn't sure he was in the mood to watch anything but Janet came along and seemed interested.

"You mind if I?" Janet asked her daughter.

"Of course." Hope replied, handing the camera to her mother.

Janet tried fiddling with the camera. Asking her husband how it worked. Hank then tried looking for how to view the footage. To Scott, Hope and Cassie, it was actually a bit funny but of course, they each had their reason for being a little technologically impaired.

Ava and Foster had come into the living room, Ava looking a little tense. "We might have to get as far away from here as possible?"

Hank and Janet stopped what they were doing with the camera and looked up once she said it.

"Absolutely Not! This house is safe. Cross and his goons cannot find this place. We are completely in the clear." Hank was assured that was the truth, until Harley came from the dining room and spoke.

"Uh guys, I hate to be the 'we got company guy' but um?" Harley was once again stumbling with his words as it appeared a pixie-haired assassin had a gun pointed at Harley's head.

Everyone became shook as Yelena had managed to enter the house without anyone noticing. Ava had grabbed the closest thing she could use against Yelena: a little glass angel statue.

"Let the kid go." Ava tried her best to threaten Yelena. Suddenly, another voice made his presence known. It was none other than William Cross, as he had entered the Pym house.

Once again, everyone was on edge. The man who was essentially the reason for everything leading up to now. The man who pretty much ruined all their lives. The man who had Maggie, Jim, Luis, Dave and Kurt all killed, was finally in their presence. Scott, Hope and Cassie tried to hold in their varying rage towards him as Cross proceeded to drone on about his pure evilness.

"What a lovely little home you have Dr. Pym, Dr. Van Dyne. You certainly know how to take care of yourselves." Cross was faking his sincerity.

"You have a lot of nerve being here." Hank, with clenched teeth, responded.

"I was just in the neighborhood. I figure I stop by." Cross continued.

"How'd you track us?" Hope questioned Cross.

"Oh yeah…one of my guys placed a tracker on Pym's lab. All I did was wait until the good doctor made "her" known." Cross explained as he pointed to Cassie.

Cassie was going through a lot at that moment. All she wanted to do was claw Cross's other eye out of his skull right then and there and she was also feeling deep guilt for leading Cross to everyone. Scott, Hope, Hank and Janet all gathered around Cassie, providing themselves as a shield to keep Cassie from any more harm.

"But that's not why I'm here." Cross was beginning to explain the real reason he was there.

"Then why the hell are you here then? Why haven't you killed me or anyone else here by now?" Ava shot back at Cross from across the living room table.

"Kill you?" Cross was genuinely surprised before going to a twisted souding chuckle. "Dear Ava, who said I wanted to kill you?"

"Then why did you have us get Ava out of the Raft?" Scott questioned Cross.

"I only wanted all of you here to…see something." Cross walked into the living room, towards the tv as he proceeded to pull out his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hope asked.

"In the time I got to spend with the great Dr. William Foster, he told me things." Cross was fiddling with his phone, as Foster was beginning to get worried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Foster asked.

"You remember. The cameras. The footage. How you record everything that goes on in the sanctity of your home." Cross answered.

Cross was looking through his phone until he found what he was looking for. "Because let's just say, you should have deleted everything."

Cross had found a video and chromecasted it onto the tv screen. Cross then found a remote to turn up the volume as everyone was looking at the screen.

The footage was revealed: It was of Ava and Foster. Once Ava and Foster saw themselves on the screen, they only knew it could not be good.

* * *

"_Time to get that lab back." Foster told Ava, after Scott, Hope and Hank had escaped from them._

"_What?" Ava asked Bill._

"_The chamber and the suit are barely helping anymore." Bill explained to Ava her situation._

"_How long have I got?" Ava asked again._

"_A couple of weeks, maybe." Bill told her that it was much worse than before._

* * *

Ava knew what she would say next and all she wanted was for Cross to stop before it gets to the line that Ava had hoped no one would ever hear as the video continued.

* * *

"_Well then, we'll make them bring the lab back." Ava seethed._

"_How?" Bill asked._

"_Lang. He has a daughter, right?" Ava's intents were clear._

* * *

Ava looked down in shame as she heard her past self on the tv screen. Scott looked at her, unsure what to think.

* * *

"_You can't mean that. Ava? I tolerate a lot of the things you do out there, but I won't be a part of anything like that." Bill made his stance._

* * *

Cross then stopped the video as he looked at Ava. "Yeah it gets pretty boring from there. But other than that, I'm surprised you didn't follow through with your plan."

Ava was ashamed. Everyone looked at her with utter disgust. Cassie felt threatened, even if it was six years ago. Ava went to Scott and tried apologizing to Scott, saying she was not that person anymore.

Scott had a look of seething anger as he slowly turned his head towards Ava. "I should have just left you in the Raft to die."

Ava knew she screwed up. If she had been forward with everyone about everything, she wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of what could have been something she would have regretted for a very long time.

* * *

**OUCH! That was Harsh. Do you think Ava can redeem herself to everyone? What is Cross going to do to everyone? How much longer till we find out what "The Master Plan" is? Stay Tuned for Chapter 18!**

**A/N: So this week, there was news that Marvel might be cancelling Ant-Man 3 in favor of turning it into a Disney+ Miniseries. Personally, I'm okay with the idea if we get to see the continuing adventures of these characters and maybe go beyond the usual 2 hour runtime, but I feel like it's kind of an injustice to the character, who is basically is the reason 'Endgame' happened. I don't know? I don't work for Marvel, so what do I know. You guys think Ant-Man would do better on Disney+ than on the big screen? There are rumors of Ant-Man possibly playing a supporting role in Doctor Strange 2. If that happens and considering Wanda Maximoff will also be in Doctor Strange 2, that could only mean that they might follow the comics and have Scarlet Witch kill off Ant-Man, leading Cassie to finally take up the mantle. Also, I was thinking maybe Cassie could show up in the Hawkeye Disney+ series as a partner to Kate Bishop. I have an idea for that...but that's for another time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Kiss Goodbye

After Cross, to his own sadist delight, had basically eviscerated Ava's soul in front of everyone, he got to the other reason he was there.

"Now that I've got that out of the way, I have a proposition." Cross told everyone.

"What kind of proposition?" Scott asked.

"I have a dozen armed men outside ready to pounce on this shit shack with you all in it." Cross smirked as he continued. "I will, however, spare all your lives…unless Mr. Lang…and his lovely daughter…surrender themselves to me so my boss can meet them."

Scott stepped up, "No. Just me. Her. Out of the question." Scott made it clear that Cassie wasn't going anywhere with Cross.

"Scott, I am asking politely." Cross remarked.

"You can take me instead." Ava stepped in. "That is why you had them break me out, right?"

"You?" Cross smirked. "Who said I wanted you? Also, do I need to show everyone what happens when you say no? YELENA!"

Cross ordered Yelena, who still had her gun to Harley's head, to shoot. Yelena cocked her gun, leading Harley to spurt out in a panic.

"No. No. No. Wait. Wait. Can we talk about this? How about me and Foster switch? Foster come over here and take my place because I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Harley was in a panicking mood.

'I'LL GO!" Cassie shouted and everyone heard. "If it means everyone here gets to live…than we'll go. Right, Dad?"

Scott and Cassie looked at each other, knowing there was no other way. For all they know, Cross would just kill them right there and then. But they weren't willing to gamble with the lives of Hope, Hank, Janet, Harley and even, Ava and Foster. That's not what a hero does.

"Right." Scott caved in and soon after, Scott and Cassie bid what could possibly be their final farewells to their loved ones.

* * *

Cassie felt scared but composed as she gave her 'Second Family' a tearful goodbye hug. Hank had felt sorry for scolding her earlier that he told her to come back if she ever had the chance to survive. Janet wasn't ready to lose her pseudo-granddaughter (or to hell with it, her Granddaughter) to a cold-blooded monster like Cross but there was nothing no one can do.

"Thank you for actually believing in me." A tearful Cassie told Janet.

"Thank you for making me feel like an actual grandmother." Janet did her best to keep the girl's spirits up as Cassie and her father were about to make possibly the ultimate sacrifice.

Meanwhile, Scott dreaded having to leave Hope yet again. Hope's eyes were telling him, "Please Don't Do This!". But he knew it was the only way to keep any more of the people he cared for from paying the ultimate price.

Scott hugged Hope and she whispered, "Promise you'll come back. Both of you."

"If I don't, she will. I swear on her mother's life." Scott whispered back.

Hope let go of Scott but pulled him in for one last kiss. Cassie said nothing as she embraced who could have been her awesome future stepmother and Hope kept refusing to believe it would be the last time she would ever see Scott and Cassie again. Even though Hope wasn't her real mother, Cassie made her feel like one. A proud one to be exact and now some sadistic piece of work was taking that feeling away from her.

Last, but not least, there was Harley. Cassie knew her father would disapprove of pretty much any boy. No matter how sweet looking, innocent, the apple of their mother's eye, it left a sickening feeling in Scott knowing the day was going to come when his little girl would eventually develop interests in boys. Right now, it didn't matter. Cassie looked at the boy genius who she had only known for a day and a half with those large sad puppy dog eyes. As for Harley, he hoped he would see Cassie again. As a parting gift, his emotions got the better of him and said "F- it.", he rushed towards the girl and in front of the whole room, he gave the scared girl a kiss for luck. Harley didn't care what Scott thought, he just wanted the girl to feel safe one last time.

As Harley let go, he simply put it, "You were my first."

Cassie cracked a tiny smile as her father looked at the kids, knowing everyone had to have a special someone to share a final tender moment with.

Cross broke the mood by ordering everyone to get a move on. "Ugh, I don't know what's more boring: this right here or A Walk to Remember. Let's get a move on already. Chop-Chop."

Cross and Yelena made their way outside as Scott and Cassie held each other close as they took one last look at everyone before they made their way towards where Cross wanted them to be. Ava, meanwhile, still had a gutted feeling of guilt but even if she stepped up and tried finishing Cross right there and then, it would be a long time before anyone would truly forgive her for her past deeds.

* * *

As Father and Daughter walked down the steps and into the cool, misty air that enveloped the grounds where Hank had set up the house, Scott noticed that Cross wasn't kidding about the dozen armed men outside as several of the men and Yelena followed close by. Scott knew that he and Cassie couldn't try to make a run for it without risking being shot and he sure as hell didn't want to get his daughter shot again.

They walked for a few more meters until they spotted a black limousine. It was Cross' ride. The Father and Daughter approached the car as Cross acted as a chauffeur and opened the door for them.

Scott and Cassie looked at each other with unease but knew it had to be done. They stepped into the car and in the comfy but sinister confines of the vehicle were two champagne glasses with an unknown liquid. A card laid before the two glasses that read "DRINK!"

Scott decided to inspect the glasses to see if it was alcohol-based but it seemed like just plain water.

They hesitated until the partition opened with Yelena in the driver's seat. "Drink it." She said with her thick Russian accent.

Nevertheless, Scott and Cassie picked up the glasses and each downed the liquid.

Shortly after, they immediately began to feel the effects of a powerful incapacitating agent that rendered them sleepy and collapsed in the back of the limousine.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was now morning.

No one in the Pym house slept during the night. All that was on their minds was if Scott and Cassie were alright?

Hank, Janet and Hope were all seated at the dining room table. Their heads hung low as they waited. Waiting for some kind of miracle, some way of knowing Scott and Cassie would be alright.

As for Ava, Foster and Harley, Ava banished herself back to the jet where she stayed there for the whole night. Foster and Harley, meanwhile, were down in the basement. Lord knows what they were doing down there but everyone else didn't really care.

They were not even fazed by the sound and sight of another Quinjet and several vehicles all bearing the SHIELD logo outside as a team led by Maria Hill and including Jimmy Woo had arrived.

The agents let themselves in as Hill turned her attention towards the Pyms as she proceeded to ask, "What happened?"

Everyone was silent until Hope broke the tension. "They took them."

"Who took them?" Hill asked.

"Cross." Hope was on the verge of tears. "He and his men…they took Scott and Cassie…and we just stood by and did nothing."

Hill and Woo stood by and watched the family as they felt like they had failed…but there was always a plan on the horizon. There just had to be. There just had to be.

* * *

**There sure as hell will be a plan...but just how will they be able to find Scott and Cassie? Can Ava be truly forgiven? Are Harley and Foster working on a way to save Scott and Cassie? Who is the one that is calling the shots and keeping Cross on a leash?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 19!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Now we've gotten to the really good stuff. I'll say no more. Enjoy Chapter 19!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Boss

Everything was hazy when Cassie woke up hours after taking a sedative-laced glass of water.

When she awoke, Cassie was trying to get a sense of where she was and what was happening around her.

She knew she was somewhere where there were no windows. It looked like an underground bunker. There were several men in uniforms, carrying assault rifles, walking around. She was also laying on what looked like a stretcher, but it was actually a foldable wheelchair bed. Her hands and feet were tied to it to prevent her from escaping. Even if she could, Cassie would have to break her hands to try and free herself, and she would definitely need the use of her hands to help her. One noticeable detail about her current predicament: her father. He was nowhere to be seen and that made her fear the worst.

Cassie was hoping that whatever Hope and the others were doing, they would hurry it up because she just knew something bad was going to happen to her and her father.

Suddenly, Cross had entered the room and all that was on Cassie's mind was rage. Fiery, Volcanic Rage.

Cross had a feigned sickening grin on his one-eyed face when he stopped by to greet and stare menacingly at his captive, "Good Morning Miss. Lang. Did you manage to get your beauty sleep?"

Cassie, without missing a beat, lobbed a wad of spit in Cross' face. Cross cleaned the spit with his hand and fanned his hand.

"You got a lot of spirit in you. You kind of remind me of my mother. Now she had a lot of fight in her as well." Cross remarked.

"Did you kill her as well?" Cassie snorted.

"Wow." Cross sneered. "So quick to make assumptions based on life experience. No, but she was the victim of a broken heart. My father…was a nobel prize winner but he was also a drinker and a monogamist. When she found out, she threatened to take me and my brother away from him and that really pissed him off. So he threatened to use her own failure and drinking problem against her and boy, she was not happy about that. She pulled the gun out of his safe, loaded it and um…she killed him. One bullet to the head. She then came to me, this 10-year-old boy, who only wanted to make his mother happy, and handed me the gun. She tells me that if I really loved her, I would shoot her. But I hesitated. I…I just wanted her to know that I didn't need to do it…because I was happy…happy she killed that hateful piece of shit."

Cassie refused to feel sorry for Cross. Even as Cross was trying to make himself sound like the victim, all that was going through Cassie's head was how deranged he was, even as a child.

"But then…she ripped the gun out of my hand and told me, 'That is why Darren will always be my favorite.' She then put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger." Cross finished his story and had to breathe a bit, then he continued. "After the police arrived, they took and my brother, who was at camp when it happened, to our uncle's. He would beat Darren a bit but he loved to beat me, put his cigarettes out on me, call me pathetic. Years later, after I finished my first tour, I paid him a little visit one night. Long story short, I was a smoking a big fat cigarette that I could not wait to put out on him. Authorities said he was unidentifiable. But that happens when you burn to death."

"You're a monster." Cassie simply remarked.

"Monster? Monster?" Cross chuckled as he walked to the edge of the stretcher where Cassie laid her head. Cassie was trembling in fear when he did this. For a girl who once said "I eat fear for breakfast", she wasn't quite feeling like she could. Then again, she was 10 when she said that.

"I'm not a monster. I'M AN AGENT OF CHAOS!" Cross shouted in the girl's face as he adjusted the bed to sit up.

Cross wheeled the bound girl out of the room as he proceeded to go into detail about the organization known simply as 'The Masters'.

* * *

"That's our business here. Chaos. Terrorist organizations like HYDRA and The Ten Rings only exist because of us. Since the beginning of the 20th Century, The Masters have worked tirelessly to ensure that those whose goal aspirations are to 'Change the World for the Better', never get anywhere. First, we were just adding to disasters. The Titanic, The First World War, The Crash of '29 and it was okay for a while. Then Hitler himself came to us with his genius proposal. An science outfit dedicated to studying other worlds and whatever we can uncover from Earth's history, we use against our enemies. See where I'm getting at here?"

"You created HYDRA obviously." Cassie snarked.

"And just in time too, because Tony Stark's dear old dad and a bunch of his SSR buds got together and said 'What if we can turn an average nobody, into a superhero?', so they did and well, we had to really step up our game and we lost. But HYDRA always said, 'Cut off one head and two more shall take its place' and that's where we come in." Cross further explained.

"Let me guess: Cold War, Kennedy's Assassination, 9/11, the Fall of SHIELD." Cassie remarked.

"Good, you're catching on. You see once we notice someone who opposes our ideals, wanting to fight the system, you know fighting for the little guy, we have to step in and assert ourselves." Cross explained, rather sarcastically.

Cassie, on the other hand, was focused on all of Cross' goons, all of them armed and wearing kevlar vests, assisting other goons who were working around the clock on something big when Cross had stopped outside another room as he opened the door and wheeled Cassie inside.

* * *

Upon entering, Cassie was reunited with her father, also bound to a foldable wheelchair bed as it looked like a doctor was prepping him for something. She was happy to find her father was at the very least, ok.

Cross asked the doctor if he was finished with Scott, with the doctor simply putting it, "Almost."

"What the hell is he doing to my dad?" Cassie asked Cross.

"You'll soon find out." Cross chuckled.

The doctor was finished and left Cross alone with his two captives. Cross then walked towards Scott and adjusted his chair to sit upwards, facing his daughter. Scott looked like he had the flu as Cassie feared for her father's health. Whatever the doctor did, Scott was wearing a headpiece on the top of his head that looked to have needles pierced into Scott's skin. Despite the appearance, Scott maintained consciousness.

"Cass." Scott seemed out of it but he acknowledged his daughter.

"Oh God, Daddy." Cassie was sad. She hated seeing her father in such a state.

Cross had left the room for a short while but returned with Yelena and a man in a wheelchair. The man's head was wrapped in gauze and was dressed in sleepwear.

Scott and Cassie looked at the man and wondered who this person was and why he was there.

"You guys are in for a treat. I really want to introduce you two to the reason you're here." Cross announced to his captives.

"The Invisible Man?" Cassie maintained her wit.

"Ha ha. Good one Peanut." Scott, despite being sick, managed a chuckle as his daughter insulted their vicious hosts.

Cross and Yelena both looked at the father and daughter and were itching to pull out their guns and just finish them off right there…until he spoke.

"Scott…Lang…and his…lovely…lovely…little girl." The mysterious man spoke through his bandaged head as he managed to get up from his chair. Yelena provided him with a cane to keep him up.

"Has it really…been so long?" The man said it as if he knew Scott and Cassie personally.

Scott and Cassie were still unsure who it was underneath the gauze.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

The Man turned his attention to the teen girl. "Oh my. Look how…beautiful…you've become."

"I take it you're his boss?" Cassie was referring to Cross, who looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh I'm more…than his boss." The Man remarked as he snapped his fingers and ordered Yelena to help him with his gauze.

Cross saw this and asked the man, "Are you sure about that?"

"ENOUGH!" The Man shouted as hard as he could, as much as his vocal cords would allow him. "She asked…who I was. I think…we owe them…their answer."

Yelena began removing the gauze as father and daughter braced themselves for the big reveal.

Once the final strip of gauze was removed, the thing going through Scott's mind was that of pure terror. For Cassie, it was unimaginable shock.

The Man. The Boss. The Person responsible for all their suffering. All of their troubles was none other than…DARREN CROSS!

* * *

**BUT HOW? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?**

**What are the Cross Brothers big plans for Scott and Cassie? Can Hope and the others get to them in time? We'll find out the big "Master Plan" very very soon. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: NOW THAT WAS A TWIST! But it doesn't stop there. Enjoy Chapter 20!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Master Plan

How could this be? How was it even possible?

That was going on in Scott and Cassie's heads as Darren Cross stood before them. Darren looked the same on the outside but inside was another story.

"No. No, No. You're dead." Cassie was still in disbelief. "I WATCHED YOU DIE!"

Cassie remembered that night vividly, even though she tried so hard to forget. Darren Cross, dressed as the Yellowjacket, had broke into her room and took her hostage when she was 7. Jim had tried to save her but was clearly out of his league dealing with him but her father arrived in the nick of time to rescue her. Scott almost lost himself in the Quantum Realm trying to stop Darren but he succeeded. Even though Jim did his best to shield her from witnessing any further terror, the image of Darren Cross's mangled body disappearing into oblivion was etched into her psyche forever.

"Yes. You did." Darren remarked. "But I was…reborn."

Darren went into detail about how he managed to survive. "My body died…but my mind survived. The Quantum Realm kept my mind in-tact as it slowly healed me. The healing particles…reshaped my body…to its original form. But I was trapped…thanks to you, Scott."

Scott, still a bit hazy from having a helmet with several needles punctured into his skull (they were the kind of needles that you would use for acupuncture), was still in disbelief despite the facts.

"Until…You offered me a way out." Darren was referring to when Scott, Hope and Hank had rescued Janet from the Quantum Realm six years ago.

* * *

_(The Quantum Realm, 2018)_

_Darren Cross, still wearing the Yellowjacket suit, had witnessed his former mentor turned enemy be reunited with his long thought-to-be-dead wife Janet and knew he had his big opportunity staring him right in the face. As soon as Hank and Janet entered the pod that Hank had travelled into the Quantum Realm, he decided to hitch himself a ride._

* * *

"I had to be quick…I had to be unseen…and I was successful." Darren explained his little victory.

* * *

_Once the pod had returned, Darren witnessed the family reunion as he noticed two others he had never met before. When he saw Janet help the young woman, who he figured out was Ava Starr, a SHIELD operative that had been working on trying to expose 'The Masters', with her phasing problem, he saw another opportunity to take revenge on the people and world that he felt did him dirty._

_Darren Cross decided to track down his brother, William, who he knew was still alive, probably living it up and drinking on a beach somewhere. Turns out, William was living outside the city limits of San Francisco, in a mansion that was owned by The Masters. Upon arriving, Darren had reunited with his brother and despite their animosity towards one another in the past, they realized they needed each other more than ever to show the world what true evil looked like after HYDRA's multiple failures._

_Then that day happened._

_Despite their planning, Darren and William saw their plans go to ash, literally and figuratively._

_Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Ava Starr, basically anyone they had big plans for, ceased to exist, along with 50% of humanity._

* * *

"I could have gone after…your little girl…her mother…her stepfather…but I figured the pain of losing you…was enough satisfaction for me." Darren didn't bother hiding his smug nature, despite the pain he was feeling from just talking.

* * *

_Darren and William discovered that Bill Foster had survived what many called "The Decimation," and decided he would be perfect to help them kick off their "Master Plan". They tracked Foster down to his house and after some convincing and torture, Foster relented._

* * *

"So we went to Foster. He was very…unhelpful…is that a word? Whatever, we came to an understanding…and he started working for us." Darren finished.

"You needed his Goliath formula. You needed him to make more Pym Particles." Scott hazily replied.

"Obviously…mine were still in the testing phase." Darren remarked before settling back into his wheelchair.

"The Particles were just phase 1. Phase 2. We needed soldiers." William stepped in. "Then you and your superhero buddies had to bring everyone back."

* * *

_Darren and William decided to use "The Blip" to their advantage. Many people were displaced. Some lost their families, their loved ones, their homes, and that's who they were looking for…and also those who had criminal records before._

* * *

"I should thank you Scott. You allowed us…to bring our Master Plan…to life…and now…you and your little girl…get to be…a part of it." Darren remarked.

Scott knew that Darren had a "Master Plan" when Ava explained it to him on the Quinjet after their harrowing escape from The Raft. But then again, he thought Darren Cross was dead and if he played his cards, he was sure William would be too.

"Fat chance. Do what you will to me but leave her out of it." Scott stressed.

"What are you going to do to us?" Cassie asked.

"I think it's time brother. Shall we begin?" William asked Darren, who looked to be sitting comfortably while William was almost a bit giddy with joy.

"Yes. Absolutely." Darren cracked a smile while Scott and Cassie looked at their captors with terror.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hank and Janet's.

Maria Hill had finished briefing Hope and the others on where they are with William Cross, and so far, nothing. She offered to take Ava back to The Raft but despite some harsh truths they learned about her the night before, they knew they still needed her. Hill told them they would need the Quinjet back because it's SHIELD property, so Ava was forced to vacate the aircraft and found herself back in the Pym house.

Hope wanted to believe that Scott and Cassie were alright, but she knew whatever Cross was doing to them, would have to be very unpleasant. Hank and Janet were doing their best to keep their daughter's hopes up but even they couldn't fathom the idea of losing Scott and Cassie.

After Hill and the other SHIELD agents departed the premises, Foster and Harley came from the basement.

"This kid here…is a genius." Foster was praising Harley as they entered the dining room.

Everyone looked at the two with confusion. How could they look excited, while everyone else was worried about what was happening to Scott and Cassie.

"What are you talking about Bill?" Hank asked his former colleague.

"I planted a tracker on Cassie." Harley took over the answer.

Hope, Hank and Janet got up from the dining table and Ava shot up from the living room couch that she was laying on when they heard this.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hope asked her former, yet not-former hire.

"While we were saying goodbyes, I planted it on her when we hugged." Harley explained. "While we were working in the lab, I found it and knew if something happened to her, if this Cross guy got to her, we would be able to track her just in case."

Everyone, not even a genius like Hank, could have thought of that when Cross ambushed them in their home but they knew what risks they would bring to Scott and Cassie and themselves.

"It's noble. Unfortunately, that's exactly what he wants." Ava said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right." Hope knew the plan but she wasn't going to risk the lives of Scott and Cassie to pull it off, even if there was a small chance. "It's a suicide mission."

Everyone took Ava and Hope's words into consideration…until Janet made it clear.

"Then we'll die for them." Janet remarked.

Once Janet said those words, everyone looked at her as if she was the crazy one.

"Mom." Hope said to her mother.

"Janet. We should talk about this?" Hank tried to reason with his wife. He spent 30 years without her and he had finally gotten her back.

"I refuse to just sit down and take it. Scott and Cassie are important to us…because they're family and they've lost so much. I think it's about time we fight for their lives…with ours." Janet poured herself to everyone.

They all took Janet's words to heart as Janet approached her daughter.

"Hope. You're never gonna find people like them. People like Scott and Cassie only come around once in your life. Cassie lost her mother and while you won't replace her anytime, you have to be there for her to make sure she has a maternal figure to rely on when she needs it; especially when she becomes a mother herself." Janet words caused her daughter to realize just how lucky she is to have Scott and Cassie in her life and just how far she would go to fight for them. "As for Scott. Jellybean. You could lose him for 5-10-15-20 years…and you'll still find your way back to each other. But right now, I would really love it if the two would give me and your father more grandkids. I'm just really getting into the grandmother thing and well you know how I get with these things."

Janet's humor made her daughter blush through her tears. Right there and then, it was clear everyone had made up their mind.

"Everyone suit up. We leave in 5." Hope gave the order and everyone, even Hank and Janet, followed suit.

* * *

5 Minutes Later, everyone had gathered outside to prepare for probably the most dangerous mission of their lives.

Hank was setting everyone up with their own vehicles from the Hot Wheels Case. He then approached Harley with a car.

"Here kid." Hank offered him the little car.

"Oh, it's fine. I got something coming." Harley replied.

Hank was confused. What exactly did Harley have coming. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see." Harley said with a grin as he and Hank looked to the sky.

Suddenly, they noticed something in the sky. It looked like a rocket of some sort, but it looked too bulky to be a rocket.

Everyone looked at the flying object as they were about to duck and cover.

Harley, meanwhile, put his arms out and looked like he was surrendering himself when the flying object had stopped in front of him and began to transform itself…into a suit that Harley soon stepped towards.

The suit enveloped the young man as it looked like something very familiar.

It looked like an Iron Man suit…and it was.

Everyone looked at the boy stunned. Hope knew that Harley was recommended to her by Pepper Potts-Stark and now she knew why.

"Let me guess. Stark?" Hank asked the boy, who then opened his helmet.

"Yeah, we should probably get to, you know." Harley deflected the question as he was mostly focused on the objective.

* * *

After their one-on-one time many years ago, Harley received a huge Thank You gift from Stark. A week after receiving that gift which included a classic car, he received another gift. It was the Mark 42 Iron Man suit. Luckily, it hadn't been weaponized. Tony left a note with it that read, "You wanna know why I left this for you? Because you two are connected. Your Pal, The Mechanic."

Years working on it, Harley had almost finished when "The Decimation" hit and when he returned to his mom's shed 5 years later, it was still there, waiting to be finished.

After discovering what had happened, Harley came back to find his mom and sister were still alive and that his sister was close to the same age he was. Later, he found out that the Avengers had battled a mad titan named Thanos, who had wiped out half the universe and that it took the remaining Avengers five years to bring everyone back. As for his mentor, Tony died snapping Thanos and his armies out of existence.

The suit, which he dubbed Iron Lad, was his way of honoring the man who opened him to a world that he knew he wanted to be a part of and now, he was going to do whatever it takes to get the love of his life and her father back.

* * *

**If Harley having his own Iron Man suit doesn't impress Scott enough to let him date Cassie, I don't know what will.**

**Will Hope and the others get to Scott and Cassie in time? Kind of repeating myself here but still?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 21. THE MASTER PLAN WILL 'FINALLY' BE REVEALED!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: "What Exactly is this Master Plan of Yours?"

Everyone stopped looking at Harley and his suit and got back to business.

Hope had gotten into her car, Hank and Janet in theirs and Ava and Foster in theirs. Harley assumed his flight position and began to take off. Everyone else wasted no time driving from the campground, while Hank activated the homing device that Harley planted on Cassie. They all noticed in the sky, a swarm of flying ants leading them to Scott and Cassie's location.

It was now or never. But would they get to the Father and Daughter in time?

* * *

Meanwhile, The Cross Brothers had begun the next phase of their "Master Plan".

Scott and Cassie were wheeled to another room where the doctor who was working on Scott earlier was there with Yelena.

The room was set up like a demented doctor's office and in the middle of the room, there was a large circle that had a large mobius strip looming over the circle. It reminded Scott of the large Quantum Tunnel he and the Avengers to travel through time and perform a time heist. Scott was wondering. Were Darren and William planning to send him and his daughter back in time and where?

William wheeled Scott and Yelena wheeled Darren into the circle, each facing one another as the doctor began making his final preparations for the two. The doctor placed a helmet on Darren's head as Cassie blurted out. "What exactly is this "Master Plan" of yours?"

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Lang. For years, my brother, while still recovering, studied the Quantum Realm. It's secrets, it's truths, anything that we could use." William answered.

William hand signaled Yelena to open the blocked out windows to reveal the area that oversaw a large Quantum Tunnel, much like the one that Hank and Hope had built to rescue Janet. The sight of it further added to Scott and Cassie's fear that they knew something terrible would befall them.

"Dr. Foster had access to most of Hank Pym's research and was nice enough to bring us the Quantum Tunnel blueprints. We, of course, have big plans for our troops but we decided to try out a new function of the tunnel." William iterated to the scared girl. "Which is what dear old dad is for."

"The mind…can be manipulated. Janet Van Dyne proved that." Darren spoke to the room. "My body…is dying. The healing particles…are holding me steady…but they'll eventually…ware off. You Scott…are a perfect…replacement."

"You're gonna transfer his mind into my dad's!" Cassie figured it out quickly.

"Correct A-Mundo." William smirked.

"And What About Me?" Cassie asked her captors.

"Oh, we got big plans for you. Believe that." William replied.

"After I take over…your father's body…I will turn him…into the pariah and martyr…he deserves to be. While his soul…dies with my flesh." Darren remarked.

"After your father, or should I say Darren, is back to being the criminal everyone saw him as before, you…will get to live out the rest of your days in the Quantum Realm. You, young lady will wither away in the Quantum Realm while pondering the life you could have led." William teased.

Cassie feared the idea of being a prisoner in the Quantum Realm. She knew what the limits of space and time were like in there, according to her father. If she were to spend a 10-15 hours in the Realm, it would be 10-15 years or more. However, Janet spent 30 years stuck in the Quantum Realm and she turned out ok.

Darren gave the order to start up the procedure as William began activating the Quantum Tunnel and ready to extract what energy was needed for the procedure.

Cassie wished she wasn't strapped and restrained so she could rush to her father's aid and get him out of the circle before this procedure started.

"Tunnel is activated. Ready to begin extraction." William spoke, as his brother heard just a few inches away.

"Okay…do it." Darren was precise with his orders.

With a simple push of the buttons, William began the procedure as the coils that hovered over Darren and Scott began circling the two. Inside the lab, the Quantum Tunnel was shooting off energy that was being redirected to the coils. Once the energy made it to the coils, they were released into the circle. Everyone in the room looked at the sight in amazement, while Cassie looked at it with sheer terror. A few seconds later, the energy had collected itself back into the coils and shot back through the Tunnel in the lab, which blacked out the entire underground bunker.

Seconds later, the power returned to the bunker and everyone had wondered if the procedure worked.

William ordered the doctor to check on Darren and Scott's bodies to see if they still had a pulse. Once he did, the doctor confirmed they were still alive.

Cassie managed to wiggle her hands out of her restraints. Actually, she had been trying to loosen herself since William had brought her and her father. Once her hands were free, she worked on her freeing her feet. Yelena noticed this and attempted to stop her. She rushed to the girl and was about to do harm but Cassie managed to get the upper hand on the assassin and elbow her in the nose, just as Cassie got her feet free.

There were two other armed men in the room who were prepared to use any force on the girl…until William raised a finger, ordering his troops to stand down as the girl rushed to her father's side.

Cassie removed the helmet from her father's head and tried waking him up.

"Dad? Dad?" Cassie shook her father to get a response from him. "Daddy? Please wake up. I can't lose you too. Please." Her face was flooded with tears.

All of a sudden, Scott woke up. His eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. He observed his daughter and upon seeing her tear-ridden face, said the one word that came to mind. "Peanut?"

Cassie felt relieved and helped her dad out of his restraints. Once he got out of the chair, Scott stood up and father and daughter embraced, while Cross and his armed goons stood by, hoping there was still a chance the procedure worked.

Cassie was sure the procedure was a failure, only because her father called her that nickname. All Cassie wanted was to get her and her father out of their current predicament.

As their hug continued, Cassie felt the hug getting tighter. "Uh, Dad. I think that's enough."

The hug got tighter and tighter as Scott had a menacing looking grin that was seen by William and Darren. William figured that the procedure was a success and that Cassie was actually being hugged by his brother, Darren.

"Dad Stop. I can't breathe." Cassie struggled as she tried to free herself from her "father's" tight grasp, who then whispered into her ear. "That's what he calls you, right? Because I remember him calling you that a long time ago."

Cassie had a look of horror and air-sucking pain as she realized her own "father" was trying to kill her. She stomped on his foot and he released her.

"Ow. Sweetheart. That hurts. A lot." Darren, talking through Scott, said to his enemy's daughter. He walked towards as she walked backwards in fear. "Tell me if you feel this."

Darren, through Scott, punched the teen girl in the face who took a tumble to the ground. "Whooo. Waited a long time to do that."

William approached his brother, who was taking in the whole feeling of being in a new body.

"How do you feel?" William asked his brother.

"Kidding me. I feel fantastic. I'M FEEL LIKE I HIT THE GODDAMN LOTTERY!" Darren, through Scott, was electric. He then saw his former body, with Scott's mind inhabiting. "Hey little guy, you in there? Take a look at your little girl now. Does she look like she's ready to go into the family business?"

Scott, in Darren's body, turned his head to face the sight of his daughter on the ground from being punched in the face.

"You…Bastard." Scott, through Darren, was feeling angry. He couldn't show it because of Darren's various body problems. "I'm gonna kill you…for that."

"Yeah, sure Scotty. Oh wait, I'm Scott. I keep forgetting." Darren, through Scott, continued rubbing it in his old face. "Besides. You'll never get the chance in my old shoes."

William handed his newly reborn brother the pill that was Scott's Nanotech Ant-Man suit. "Here. You'll need this."

"What the hell?" Darren/Scott looked a bit confused at the ball-shaped pill. "Is this his suit?"

"Just try it on. It's so cool." William convinced his brother. "Just put it on your chest and push it."

Darren/Scott followed his brother's instructions. Darren slapped the pill on his enemy's chest and pushed. The suit manifested onto Darren/Scott's body as the brothers exchanged sinister smiles at one another.

Once the Ant-Man suit had fully manifested over Darren/Scott's body, it was time to go to work. The brothers and their armed cronies left Cassie and Scott/Darren alone in the room as they all began to formulate their Master Plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope, Hank, Janet, Ava, Foster and Harley were following the swarm of flying ants that were leading them to Scott and Cassie's location.

They drove for what was probably 30 minutes. Harley would have gotten there sooner in his Iron Lad suit but he had to slow it down because of the ants.

Suddenly, the ants turned their direction towards a large mansion on a hill as Harley reported to the others through his com. "Guys, they're turning."

"Then it means we're here." Hank looked at his tracker, while Janet drove.

All three vehicles stopped at a large gate and each knew it would be too big to break down, so they did the one thing that they could do: Shrink the Cars.

They shrunk the cars and drove under the gate. Harley flew towards the mansion, hoping they wouldn't have some kind of sensor to detect any intrusions.

As Harley got closer to the mansion, he stopped and noticed some things that made him sure he knew what this place was.

"Uh. Hey Foster." Harley asked Foster through his com.

"Yeah, what is it kid." Foster answered.

"When you were working for this douche, did you happen to come across anything peculiar?" Harley asked.

"What you are talking about kid?" Foster replied.

"Like was anyone wearing, I don't know, Parachute Pants?" Harley asked.

"Parachute Pants? What the hell are you talking about?" Foster replied again.

"Because The Masters' Base of Operations is…" Harley was about to finish as everyone finally pulled up to another gate to the mansion and it finally dawned on them what exactly Harley was talking about.

"You gotta be shitting me." Hope muttered to herself as the gate read 'HAMMERTIME'.

The Masters' Base of Operations was none other than the house that once belonged to M.C. Hammer

"This is M.C. Hammer's old house." Ava made it clear.

"Who's M.C. Hammer?" Janet asked everyone through their coms.

"Be glad you got lost when you did Janet, because the music scene really went to hell after you left." Foster replied.

Hope broke the mold by reminding everyone the objective. "Could we stop talking about M.C. Hammer and get back to the mission at hand please. Harley, what's does your scan say?"

Harley scanned the entire premises. "Okay, there's definite activity in the basement."

"Then that's where Scott and Cassie are." Hank remarked.

"Then let's do this." Ava was in the spirit to finally get revenge on Cross, as was everyone else.

Little did they know, a very big secret and an even bigger act of villainy was about to be unveiled.

* * *

**What will the Team's reactions to Darren Cross being alive be like? When they find out what the Cross Brothers have done to Scott, will they be able to reverse it in time? Will they find Parachute Pants? **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 22!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I will be going out of town this week as it's Thanksgiving Weekend here in Canada, so this might be the last update for a short while (I'll try to get some writing in while at my family's). **

**As for the story, if any of you are confused as to who's who in terms of the whole Scott and Darren switching bodies:**

**Darren/Scott is Darren Cross in Scott's body.**

**Scott/Darren is Scott in Darren Cross' body.**

**Also, I'm not a scientist (actually I failed Science in every grade), so some of the stuff I've written about Quantum Manipulation might not be at all accurate but then again, it's fiction.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Team Ant-Man in the House

Meanwhile, in the basement. William and Darren/Scott were going over the Ant-Man suit's functioning. William decided to replace the Pym Particle vials on the suit, with their own formula as it would allow Darren/Scott to go giant for a long period of time without succumbing to the pressure that would cause Scott to pass out after every time he would become Giant-Man.

They were just about finished when security picked up activity outside the mansion.

A loud alarming sound was heard throughout the bunker as all of Cross' armed men began protocol for the situation that was about to infiltrate the premises.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Darren/Scott said as he successfully replaced the Pym Particle vials with his own and turned to his brother, "You think you can handle them?"

"It'll be easy. I gotta get the girl first." William knew he could use Cassie as a bargaining chip against Hope and the others.

"That's my little bro." Darren/Scott told his brother sincerely sinister.

Darren/Scott put on the helmet and began the final stage of the Master Plan.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Hope and the others drove under the front gate, unshrunk their respective vehicles and without hesitation, drove through the front door. Harley went around the mansion to look for a shortcut. He scanned it further and found what looked to be a hangar door covered in rocks.

"Guys, I found a hangar door. I'll meet you in the basement." Harley reported to the others as he flew towards the pile of rocks.

"That's great. Don't do anything crazy until we get down there." Hope reported back to Harley.

Hope ran to her parents' car where it seemed like Hank and Janet were getting dressed. "You guys sure about this?"

Hank and Janet were getting dressed; Into their old Ant-Man and Wasp suits.

"Hope, your mother and I have never been more sure about something like this for a very long time." Hank assured his daughter as he was getting back into the spirit of things as he put his old suit on for the first time in years.

"Besides. I didn't get to do this as much when you were younger…and I all wanna do is get my granddaughter and future son-in-law back." Janet had finished getting into the Wasp suit as she assured her daughter of her and her husband's decision to suit up for the first time in years.

Hope looked at her parents. She dreamed of this. Had her mother not disappeared, Hope dreamed she could join her parents in the field. But she never got that dream…until now.

* * *

Outside, Harley was looking for something that could open the hangar door. He was about ready to fire everything he had until the door had begun to open.

Inside, Hope and the others had gotten to the elevator and proceeded to make their way down where they knew an army of armed assassins and henchmen were waiting for them. Harley reported back to them.

"Uh Guys. Have you made it down to the basement yet?" Harley asked.

"What is it now Harley?" Hope replied.

"Because there was a door, it opened and I see Scott. I'm sorry. Mr. Lang." Harley tried his best to explain. He was just confused. The mission was to rescue Scott and Cassie but Scott was standing before him, seemingly ok. If he and the others knew what Darren and William had done to Scott earlier.

"Is Cassie with him?" Hank asked through his com.

"No, she isn't." Harley answered.

As they prepared to face the inevitable, Hope and the others knew something wasn't right about this. Scott would never let his daughter out of his sight in the middle of a dangerous situation. They knew Scott better than that.

They wasted no time as the elevator doors opened and begun to face a group of armed henchmen ready to put whatever number of bullets they could into the group. Hope, Hank and Janet shrunk down to the size of an Ant while Ava vanished, only to reappear in-between a couple of the armed men and knocked them out cold. Hope, Hank and Janet went to work on each of the men. With the suits, Hank and Janet were basically invincible and each remembered how to kick ass. Ava's phasing gave her an advantage over Cross' cronies, while Foster went to look for Scott and Cassie.

* * *

Outside, Harley was pretty much staring down Scott, unaware that it was actually Darren inhabiting Scott's body.

Harley decided to get closer to try and talk to Scott. Harley landed towards Scott and opened his helmet.

"Mr. Lang. Where's Cassie?" Harley asked Scott, who opened his helmet.

"Oh, her. Yeah, she's safe. A little beaten up but safe." Darren/Scott feigned relief to sell Harley on being Scott. Harley had a gut feeling something was wrong here.

To Harley, Scott acted like everything was ok when it clearly wasn't and even though he has only the Langs for a short time, he knew Scott would never leave Cassie alone in a situation like this.

"If she's safe, then why isn't she here?" Harley pressed on.

"Look kid, she's fine. She's waiting for you to be her "Prince Charming" and rescue her, what more do you want?" Darren/Scott seemed annoyed, Harley knew something was off about Scott, so Harley decided to put Scott through the ultimate test.

"Yeah, you're right. I should go save her…because I'm in love with her…because I want to be with her." Harley was reeling in Scott to see if his instincts were right. "And who knows, maybe me and her will go…I don't know…all the way."

Darren/Scott refused to believe that Harley was trying to bait him, so he tried to counter his bait.

"Well…you kids are messed up these days. I'll allow it." Darren/Scott had made it known what was what and Harley knew he had him figured.

Harley set his helmet back and knocked Darren/Scott towards the edge. "That's funny because "Scott" would have killed me if I said something like that about his daughter."

Darren/Scott was hanging for his life on the edge, grasping a rock for survival. Harley hovered over Darren/Scott.

"Who the hell are you really and what have you done to Mr. Lang?" Harley interrogated.

"Isn't it obvious, kid. I'M THE BAD GUY!" Darren/Scott gloated. "As for Mr. Lang, he doesn't have much time. Now if you don't mind, I have a man's life and reputation to destroy."

Darren/Scott let go of the rock he was grasping and made a daring fall into a wooded area.

Harley worried that, not only, he let the enemy go but he may have also killed Cassie's father. He was about to react in pain until he noticed something lurking in the woods. Suddenly, Darren/Scott had become Giant-Man and was on the move. Harley looked on in fear as he tried to warn the others.

* * *

Back inside, Hope, Hank, Janet and Ava were finished dealing with Cross' armed men as they proceeded to look for Scott and Cassie. Ava decided to go and look for William as it was clear she had unfinished business with him.

Foster had made it to the room where he saw that Cassie, who was finally getting up after being knocked out by her "father", was being held but didn't see Scott anywhere but a very familiar looking man in a wheelchair. Foster was sure his eyes were playing him because he knew that the man in the wheelchair was Darren Cross. But Darren Cross died 9 years ago. Didn't he?

The room was sealed shut. It would need a key card to get in. Foster knocked the door to get Cassie to let him in. The girl was still collecting herself from being punched in the face. She heard the door knocking and walked towards the door to open it. When she did, Foster was standing before her, he looked confused as to how Darren Cross was there.

"Dr. Foster." Cassie was wondering why he was there and if Hope and the others were there as well.

Cassie had a purple bruise blooming on her left cheek as Foster observed the girl, and then turned his attention to Darren, unaware that it was actually Scott.

"How is this possible?" Foster asked the girl.

"He…He…" Cassie was still collecting herself as she tried to explain the situation at hand. "He did something to do my dad. He switched with him."

Foster tried calming Cassie down as she was unsure how to phrase the rest of her response.

"What do you mean "switched" with him?" Foster asked Cassie, before they were interrupted by Harley on the coms.

"Guys, are you there? Come in. Something's very wrong with Scott, I mean Mr. Lang." Harley informed the others through his com.

Foster eventually put two-and-two together as Hope, Hank and Janet made it to the room.

"We know kid." Foster replied to Harley.

The look on Hope, Hank and Janet's faces were that of shock. For Hope and Hank, they were stunned to see their former "colleague", alive but barely well. Hope also noticed the bruise on Cassie's cheek and thinking her former partner/lover was the one that laid a hand on the girl, proceeded to rush towards him, unaware that Scott and Darren had switched consciousness, with a fist ready.

Cassie stopped Hope as she informed her of what had happened. "Hope, stop. That's my dad."

Hope was genuinely confused, as were her mother and father. Foster was showing Hank the device that Scott/Darren was laying under and Hank had understood what Cassie had meant.

"That can't be?" Hope was unsure. "How is that…?"

"It's a Quantum Manipulator. By using energy extracted from the Quantum Realm, they are able to manipulate the energy and use it to transfer one's consciousness to another." Hank explained the mechanics of the device.

"And Vice Versa." Foster inserted himself into the discussion.

"Cross said he was gonna turn my dad into a martyr. He's gonna turn everybody against Ant-Man." Cassie told the group the Cross' plan.

Suddenly, the faint voice belonging to Darren Cross' repaired yet mangled body spoke up. "Cassie."

Cassie walked over to her father, despite him being in the body of the man who traumatized her at a young age and knelt down to him. "Dad."

Hope, Hank, Janet and Foster still found it a bit disturbing at what they were witnessing but they couldn't deny that no matter what the predicament, Scott and Cassie's bond was strong.

"I won't last long in this body." Scott/Darren made it clear that there was a ticking clock. "You have to…get him back here…in the next couple of hours…or I'm gonna die."

It was adamantly clear. They needed to find Darren/Scott before he succeeds in his Master Plan.

* * *

**OH NO! The Ticking Clock. Nothing's more fear inducing than a Ticking Clock Scenario. Can they get Darren/Scott back to the mansion in time? Where is Darren/Scott even going?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 23. The Battle for Scott Lang's Body and Soul is about to begin!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well it's been a good long week since I last posted but here we are. At the end, I'll give you my thoughts on the recent news/rumors about Ant-Man 3 finally happening.**

**For now, enjoy Chapter 23!**

* * *

Chapter 23: This is Your Time Now

Meanwhile, Ava continued searching the bunker, looking for William.

She felt something lurking in the shadows and her instincts were right. Something or someone was lurking. Ava began to put her guard up when she attacked from behind.

Ava turned to find Yelena, who had a bloody nose after Cassie elbowed her. The pixie-haired russian looked driven as she was ready to put Ava down once and for all.

"You've looked better." Ava insulted Yelena.

"Compliments of your little friend. Once I'm finished with you, she'll be next to die." Yelena, with her thick Russian accent, was obviously referring to Cassie.

Even though Ava's intentions from six years ago became known, she was still determined to right the wrongs of her past and show everyone that she can be more than the person SHIELD made her out to be.

Ava readied herself, her bladed batons in hand, rushed towards Yelena and began delivering a hurt train upon the Russian assassin.

Ava and Yelena battled it out. Ava may have been trained how to be a government spy and her phasing may have made her a dangerous opponent, but Yelena was born into the life of a soldier, which sadly, gave her the advantage over Ava.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foster had determined that Scott had at least an hour and 50 minutes left before he dies in Darren Cross' body.

They knew they had to get Scott's body back and reverse what Darren had done, but they also had to deal with William and his troops.

"I'm going after him. I know exactly where he's going." Hope knew she was gonna save the love of her life, whatever it takes.

"You need our help?" Hank asked his daughter if he and Janet should tag along.

"You know I love you guys…but I need to do this, for Scott." Hope was clear, as she looked at her current lover in her former psycho lover's body. "He's lost so much and I can't let him lose himself. Also, I need you guys to stop Will."

"Once we get Darren's mind out of Scott's, I'm going to enjoy putting my giant boot up their asses." Hank was pretty happy that Darren was defeated the first time, but he was sure he failed him the first time, keeping the Pym Particle and Ant-Man a secret was what strained their working relationship. However, seeing how Darren had masterminded everything from behind the scenes; having Maggie and Jim killed, trying to kill Ava, killing Luis, Dave and Kurt, taking over Scott's mind, trying to kill Cassie, his pseudo-(or to hell with it), his granddaughter, was enough to finally say, he more than earned a special place in hell and he was the one who was gonna put him there.

"Wait." Cassie interjected. "What do you want me to do?" She asked Hope.

Hope walked up to the girl and stated the obvious. "Your father's in trouble, a psycho has control of his body and he doesn't have a lot of time. What do you want to do?"

Cassie wasted no time thinking. "I am going to kick his ass."

"We need to get upstairs, I remembered to pack something important." Hope smiled and the ladies were off, while Foster agreed to stay with Scott/Darren to see if he could get the Quantum Manipulator ready for when Hope and Cassie brought Darren/Scott back. Hank and Janet, on the other hand, went to go help Ava find William.

When they got upstairs, Hope and Cassie got to the car Hope had driven and when Hope opened the trunk, the Stinger suit was there.

As Hope handed the girl her suit, Cassie was more sure of herself.

"This is your time now." Hope told her future stepdaughter (or to hell with it, her daughter).

Cassie suited up, while Hope called to Harley. "Hey Keener, you mind giving us a lift into town?"

Harley flew in through where the front door used to be, to the awe of Cassie.

As he opened his helmet, Harley noticed Cassie coming towards him. Cassie was observing Harley's suit and asked, "So…when were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Well. It's funny because, I…" Harley stuttered as Cassie looked him, knowing she had requested an answer.

"Ah, screw it." Cassie put it aside and pulled Harley in for another kiss. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah me too. Also I got to fight your dad, even though he's not really." Harley became sure of himself again as Hope proceeded to get the kids back to the mission.

"Okay, enough. Save your love making for prom night. We need to get back to San Francisco. Harley are sure you can get us there in time?" Hope asked the boy.

"Do you see what I'm wearing." Harley made it clear they could.

Soon after, Hope, Cassie and Harley had flown out of Cross' mansion and headed towards San Francisco. Hope and Cassie shrunk down while they made themselves passengers on Harley's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, William knew that Hope and the others had gotten to Cassie already, so he couldn't further use her as a hostage.

He instead focused on getting his troops ready to carry out another part of the Master Plan.

Once Darren had taken over Scott's body, William had placed their own Goliath particles, courtesy of Foster, in place of the Pym Particle vials on Scott's suit. The ones that William placed on Scott's suit are actually the Master Control. With those vials, Darren/Scott is able to control their soldiers, who were all dressed like Yellowjackets.

This took a lot of time and a lot of planning. Darren's psychotic dream of a Yellowjacket Army was finally realized and it was happening now.

William was giving orders to a select group of about 25-30 Yellowjacket Soldiers, who had rounded up and met at the hangar door.

"THIS IS OUR MOMENT. THIS IS OUR TIME. THE FINAL STAGE OF OUR MASTER PLAN…HAS FINALLY BEGUN…AND NO ONE…NOT EVEN THE DEADLIEST ASSASSIN SHIELD HAD TO OFFER…CAN STOP US." William's speech was inspiring to his many soldiers. "FIRST WAVE WILL ATTACK SAN FRANCISCO. SECOND WAVE WILL MOVE ON TO LOS ANGELES. ONCE BOTH WAVES HAVE ACCOMPLISHED THEIR OBJECTIVES, WE WILL MOVE FORWARD. WE WILL KEEP SPREADING OUR MESSAGE. WE WILL SPREAD OUR FEAR. WE WILL SPREAD IT ACROSS THE COUNTRY, UNTIL WE HAVE TAKEN THE NATION'S CAPITOL."

The troops cheered. William had gotten his message to his soldiers and he wasn't finished yet.

"AND AFTER WE SHOW THE WORLD…HOW POWERFUL WE CAN BE, WE WILL SPREAD ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE…AND NO MATTER WHAT EARTH, WHAT UNIVERSE WE HAPPEN UPON…" William stopped mid-sentence, mainly because he needed to give his lungs a breather and continued in a more subtle tone. "will know…The Masters' Rule."

The soldiers cheered again as William directed Wave One out the Hangar door and all the soldiers flew out the door. Turns out, the Cross brothers made the new Yellowjacket suits capable of being able to fly without shrinking. The sight was witnessed by Hank and Janet, who were small enough to not be seen.

"Oh My God, they've already taken off." Janet feared as she and Hank were too late. "We have to go after them."

Hank and Janet looked at each other. They both knew this was how that fateful day went. They were on a mission and they felt they were already too late to stop an enemy's evil plan. They were worried what would happen next. Janet was about to fly after the Yellowjacket army when Hank stopped her.

"Janet, Wait." Hank asked his wife, who was silently pressing her husband to follow. "We have to keep the rest of them here."

"We just can't stay and only stop half the fight." Janet pleaded with her husband.

"No, no. We can just warn Hope and she, Cassie and Harley, they can…" Hank tried to explain his reasoning.

"They'll be overwhelmed. They can't…" Janet was almost hysterical.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Hank grabbed his wife and pleaded his reasoning as to why. It was clear that Hank was scared of losing Janet again. He didn't bother hiding the trembling fear in his voice.

Janet knew Hank had been cautious about what happens to her but she always assured him that she wasn't going anywhere. Right now, the lives of their family and many more were hanging in the balance and that made things even more complicated. Janet laid her hand to her husband's helmet-covered face and did the only thing she could.

"You won't." Janet assured Hank. "But we have to be able to stop all of them. There's gotta be some sort of failsafe to all of this?"

Foster had overheard Hank and Janet's conversation and shot away with an answer.

"Actually, there is." Foster began explaining. "And it's on Scott's suit. Cross had me develop a strain of the Goliath particles. It's act as the Master Control to all of the troops. If Hope, Cassie and Harley can shrink Scott down to regular size, they can destroy the vials that he's using. That'll stop the soldiers."

Hank and Janet had their answer. Hank wasted no time telling the others.

"Hope, did you get all that?" Hank radioed his daughter.

"We got it. We're almost there." Hope replied, as she and Cassie, who were still shrunk down, were nearing their destination as they flew on Harley's back.

Hank and Janet prepared to fly down and deal with the remaining troops and William when Foster asked them through their coms. "Hey, has anyone heard from Ava?"

* * *

Ava, meanwhile, was still fighting Yelena. During their brawl, Ava's com was knocked out of her ear, so she couldn't be able to talk to the others.

Ava reduced the use of her phasing, mainly because it seemed too easy to give her opponent a fair fight but also, she didn't want to weaken her body like before.

Their fight brought to them to where the Quantum Tunnel was.

Ava and Yelena scrapped, kicked, punched and nearly took each other's heads clean off when Ava had a better idea.

Seeing the Tunnel and the control panel, Ava kicked Yelena down and raced to the panel.

Upon fiddling with the controls, Ava got the Tunnel started. The sight and sound of the Tunnel starting caught Foster by surprise as he saw Ava and Yelena. He just knew what Ava was planning to do.

Yelena picked herself up as she did and was intent on finally ending Ava's life once and for all. Yelena raced towards her sworn enemy as Ava prepared her defenses.

Ava pulled one of her bladed batons out and managed to strike a stab into Yelena's chest.

Yelena tried to continue their fight but it was clear Ava had the upper hand. Ava then turned Yelena backside into the Quantum Tunnel.

"Where you're going, the human body can't take it. That's why you always wear a suit." Ava explained in such a harsh but badass way before kicking Yelena through the tunnel and into the Quantum Realm.

Knowing Yelena wasn't wearing anything meant for Quantum Travel, her death would be quick.

Ava noticed Foster up in the control room, who gave her an approving nod despite his reluctance to some of Ava's past misdeeds, it was clear Yelena was a problem and that no prison would be able to contain her.

Ava heard William's voice coming from somewhere and she noticed Yelena took out her com that allowed her to talk to William and placed it on a table. Ava walked over and picked up the com as William was trying to message her.

"Yelena, are you there? Answer me." William ordered.

"Yelena had a prior engagement with a bunch of tardigrades. She won't be coming back anytime soon." Ava took pleasure in telling her sworn enemy that the love of his life was now lost.

William was livid upon hearing this as Ava continued. "You just wait right where you are. I'm coming for you next." Ava dropped the com on the floor and stomped hard with her foot.

"AVA." Foster yelled from the control room. "HANK AND JANET ARE AT THE HANGAR. THEY'RE GONNA NEED ALL THE HELP THEY CAN GET."

"And that's where he'll be." Ava wasted no time running for the hangar. She knew William would be there and she knew he was finally gonna pay for everyone's suffering.

* * *

**Hope, Cassie and Harley have to stop Darren/Scott from destroying San Francisco. Hank, Janet and Ava have to stop William and the Yellowjacket Army. S**t's really going down in the next chapter. Stay Tuned for Chapter 24!**

**A/N: So this past week, we finally got some news regarding Ant-Man 3. Although it's still technically rumored at this point, it's obvious it's gonna happen. I knew it would be a Phase 5 movie as it's supposedly scheduled for a July 2022 release. I was actually thinking they were gonna have Scott Lang in Doctor Strange 2 and have him killed off by Scarlet Witch like in the comics but I guess that's off the table...for now.**

**I'm hoping we get an "official" announcement soon and maybe instead of July, they could shoot for February 2022 as Marvel has a release for that month but as long as it's finally happening, I'll be happy nevertheless.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I wanna thank you all for waiting patiently for this new chapter. I have a lot going on at the moment. I'll be starting a new job soon and my current semester will be finished in a few weeks. Updates may take 1-2 weeks but this additional amount of time allows me to better plan out the ending for this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 24.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge Pt. 1

While Ava was making her way to the Hangar, Hank and Janet decided to get the fight started.

They both flew down towards the remaining Yellowjacket soldiers and began taking each of them one by one.

William attempted to run from the fight, only to be stopped by Ava, who had arrived in the nick of time.

Ava was finally getting the face off she had been waiting for with William. William did not have his sonic emitting device on hand to help him against Ava. Ava, meanwhile, was taking great pleasure getting a few licks in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope, Cassie and Harley had made it to the city limits of San Francisco.

Harley, with a tiny Hope and Cassie hanging on his back, flew over the Golden Gate Bridge as they noticed a very familiar and very giant figure walking in the distance on the ocean.

"Okay?" Harley seemed nervous. "So what's the plan?"

"Cassie and I are gonna fly over to Scott. Each of us are going to try to press the buttons and reduce him to regular size." Hope was going over she and Cassie's roles in their plan as she proceeded to tell Harley his role. "You're going to distract him from causing any damage."

"Yeah sure. Be the distraction. Piece of cake?" Harley was already second guessing himself as Cassie whispered to him through her com.

"Don't worry too much. You'll do great." Cassie assured her love.

Hope and Cassie each stood on both of Harley's shoulders as Cassie asked Hope, "You sure I'm ready for this?"

"Let's find out." Hope answered.

"Alright ladies. Give him hell." Harley motivated the women as they both flew off his shoulders and flew towards their possessed family member.

As for Darren/Scott, Darren was having the time of his life in not just Scott's body but as a giant.

"Hank, I'm loving this new suit." Darren/Scott was talking to himself. "This is the SHIT!"

Darren/Scott was fastly approaching the Golden Gate Bridge, as Hope and Cassie were gaining closer and closer towards him.

Once they got as close as they did, Hope asked Cassie through their coms. "Okay, in 3…2…1. NOW!"

Hope and Cassie unshrunk as they managed to land on Darren/Scott's giant-sized arms and we were able to keep hold by holding on to the suit's fabric outlining.

Hope and Cassie knew that if they each got to the buttons on the hands of the suit, they can shrink him down, take out the Goliath particles and render the oncoming Yellowjacket Army useless before they have a chance to attack the citizens.

Harley proceeded to be the distraction as he worked to keep Darren/Scott from trying to stop Hope and Cassie. Harley was playing a human game of Capture the Flag with the giant.

Darren/Scott began walking as fast as he could towards the Iron Lad. Hope and Cassie were still holding as they inched closer and closer to the buttons, but it was hard to keep themselves from falling off or being flicked off or worse.

"Hope. I don't think I can hold on and get to the button." Cassie was beginning to get a little worried as Hope reassured her. "You just gotta hold on and get closer. I know you can do this." Hope was beginning to sound the same.

Because of Harley's distracting and Darren/Scott's movements, it was becoming increasingly impossible for the ladies to hold on. Cassie was already losing her grip in one hand as she started to slip.

"Hope. Hope. I'm slipping." Cassie panicked as she gripped the fabric of her father's suit in one hand while trying to get the other hand back up to hold on.

"Hold on Cassie. You just gotta hold on." Hope continued her encouragement but Cassie knew she couldn't hold on. Despite the training she received, Cassie felt she may have rushed into things.

Eventually, Cassie was forced to let go. When she fell, Cassie felt as if she was hovering…and she was.

Turns out her wings didn't just work when she shrinks. Harley had made some minor improvements over Janet's old Wasp suit that the wings could also work when the subject is regular-sized.

Hope and Harley each looked at the girl, seemingly impressed. Hope had been trying to get the wings on her suit to work when she's regular-sized but her father and mother's mechanics on the suit kept it restricted.

Hope was still gripping the Ant-Man suit's fabric as she kept inching herself closer to one of the buttons…until a giant hand that looked ready to flick a bug off appeared before her.

"Oh, that's cute. But I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Darren/Scott said to his former lover as he prepared to flick her off.

Hope sought no other choice but to shrink down. When she did, it invoked an angered response from the possessed Scott.

"NOOOOO!" Darren/Scott was furious but not for long as he and everyone else noticed something flying in the distance.

It looked like a swarm of bugs/birds. Cassie asked Harley if his sensors could identify it.

"Har, is that?" Cassie was hoping it wasn't the Yellowjacket Army but the sensors in Harley's suit didn't lie.

"Oh shit. They're coming." Harley informed Cassie and Hope.

They knew that the people on the Golden Gate Bridge were sitting ducks and that the rest of San Francisco would follow suit soon after.

"I'm gonna keep them away from the bridge." Harley told Cassie and Hope.

"Harley, your weapons won't work on them. They're tiny and their suits are made of titanium." Hope pressed him on about the difficulties of the army.

"You're basically playing a giant game of laser tag with these guys." Cassie stepped in. Harley, meanwhile, didn't seem fazed by this.

"Yeah well, bad news for them." Harley set his weapons systems up. "I Love Laser Tag."

Harley boosted his way towards the swarm of Yellowjacket soldiers as Hope and Cassie went back to work getting Darren/Scott back to regular size.

Cassie flew back towards her possessed father as Hope, once again, unshrunk and got herself back on to the Scott's suit.

"Hope. Are you there?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. I'm back at square one. Could really use your help." Hope remarked as she proceeded to make it towards the button again.

"Well you're getting it. How close are you?" Cassie remarked as she fluttered towards her possessed father's back, ready to give the element of surprise.

"I'm close. Believe me I'm close." Hope knew she was going to finish this part of the plan, even if it killed her.

"Okay when I say jump and shrink, Do it." Cassie told Hope.

"Wait, Cass. What are you…?" Hope was unsure what Cassie was asking until it dawned on her. "You sure about this?"

"Let's find out." Cassie told Hope. "Alright, in 3…2…1. NOW!"

Cassie managed to get to the button on her possessed father's left hand, as Hope shrunk, flew and quickly grew back to hit the button on Scott's right hand.

With the push of both buttons, Darren/Scott was quickly reduced to regular size and was now swimming in the ocean.

"You little bitches." Darren/Scott insulted the two ladies as Cassie hovered over her possessed father and pulled him arms out of the ocean so he couldn't shrink or grow.

Cassie had a boost, thanks to Hope, who's tiny stature was giving it all she had to keep Darren/Scott from falling. They landed Scott on Baker Beach as Cassie hovered down and Hope grew back to regular size. Darren/Scott became agitated once he got up.

"Alright, how do you wanna do this?" Hope asked Cassie.

"Take turns beating the shit out of him until he has no choice but to give us the particles?" Cassie replied, as Hope couldn't agree more.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hope remarked as the ladies approached Darren/Scott.

"You think you've won? You think you can beat The Masters? You bitches are just as dumb as the last time we all saw each other." Darren, through Scott, berated the two. "Especially you." Darren/Scott pointed at Cassie. "Do you think Mr. Keener can take my army? Do you think you guys and Ava Starr are all gonna be buddies when this is over? DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO KILL ME!" Darren/Scott was pretty much ranting at this point. "I KNOW NEITHER OF YOU WON'T. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RAGE OR THE DRIVE TO MAKE THE HARSH DECISIONS. NEITHER OF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES…TO BEST ME. IF SCOTT HAD KILLED ME PROPERLY, HIS FIRST WHORE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. Am I right Cassie?"

Cassie had enough of Darren Cross spewing his incessant ramblings and insulting her mother's memory through her father. She rushed towards Darren/Scott and began to lay the smackdown on the man who was wearing her father's skin. Cassie felt a bit hurt having to beat her father but knew Darren Cross was a man who needed to be stop and would do whatever it takes to get him back to the mansion and reverse what Darren and William had done to Scott. Darren/Scott was continuously returning punches, but Cassie was finally able to use some of the moves Hope had taught her. Cassie didn't bother shrinking because she wanted to give her opponent a fair fight.

Hope stepped in and began fighting her former lover who had inhabited the body of her current and most definitely permanent lover.

"Cass, go help Harley. I got this." Hope knew that the Yellowjacket Army would be impossible for Harley to face alone.

"You sure?" Cassie asked.

"Cass, go be a hero." Hope answered and Cassie jumped off the little stretch of land, shrunk down and flew towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

As Cassie and Hope were trying to shrink Darren/Scott down to regular size, Harley went to fight the oncoming Yellowjacket Army.

* * *

Harley knew whatever weapons he had would be no match but if he could lead the swarm away from the citizens on the bridge, there would be less to zero casualties.

This was proving harder than he thought. The troops were shooting off lasers that even though Harley's suit could withstand and deflect, it proved to be dangerous for the citizens who were stuck in traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge.

The parked citizens didn't want to wait for authorities to lead them off the bridge, they just got out of their cars and ran whichever way they were closer. Among them were a mother and her three children who raced them out of their parked minivan and off the bridge. The mother, like all of the other citizens, had made it safely off the bridge and out of the crossfire. However, she found out that only 2 of her kids (two boys, ages 10 and 3) were with her. Her only daughter, the twin sister of her 3-year-old son, was not.

* * *

**Do you guys think Cassie and Harley can keep the Yellowjacket Army occupied and keep the citizens safe? How long will it take for Hope to knock out Darren/Scott? WHERE'S THE LITTLE GIRL? But this is only half of the action. Stay Tuned for Chapter 25!**

**I figured this was the best way to keep suspense up. This was probably one of the hardest and longest chapters I've written by far and deciding to split it over two chapters seemed like the best way to go. Anyway, looking forward to you guys' response.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! It's been a whole month since I last posted a chapter but I've finally completed my courses and I have settled into a new job. I'm excited to be back finishing this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 25.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge Pt. 2

It turned out the little girl left her precious stuffed animal in her mom's minivan as she walked back to the car to get it, despite all the terror and destruction happening around.

Harley was still fighting off many of the Yellowjacket soldiers when Cassie joined in.

The teens managed to hold their own against the soldiers when Harley's sensors picked up something on the bridge.

Harley checked and noticed the little girl was running on the bridge and notified Cassie.

"Cassie, the bridge is not clear. There's a little girl on the bridge." Harley informed Cassie through their coms.

* * *

While making alterations to Cassie's suit, Harley had installed tech similar to his Iron Lad suit in Cassie's helmet. She was able to get a close-up view of the bridge and sees the little girl running towards something.

"Oh no." Cassie was a bit frightened. This little girl was all alone, running in the middle of a dangerous war-zone, unaware of what danger could befall her well-being. All Cassie focused on was getting the little girl to safety. She immediately flew down to the bridge.

The little girl had made it back to her mother's minivan, she got in through the passenger side because that and the driver's side door were the only doors she could open with her tiny little hands. She made it to the back and found what she went back for: Her Stuffed Rabbit Toy.

Suddenly, the little girl was startled and terrified by the sound and sight of several parked cars on the bridge attacked and destroyed by the Yellowjacket Army. She took cover underneath the backseat.

Cassie tried making it to the minivan but several Yellowjacket soldiers fired their blasters at her. She dodged them by shrinking back to ant-size and then launching a surprise attack by returning to normal-size. Cassie held her own against the soldiers. Hope had showed her various near-deadly attacks she could use and put them to good use despite the Yellowjacket suits being mostly titanium. Cassie knew the soldiers wouldn't go down easy and she knew killing was not the way to go, so she had to settle by crippling them.

After breaking a few soldiers' arms and legs, Cassie finally made it to the minivan. When she opened the side door, Cassie found the little girl hiding underneath the backseat.

The little girl seemed scared of Cassie. It was probably because the helmet.

"Hey it's ok. It's ok. I'm a good guy. You're ok." Cassie assured the little girl as much as she could but the little girl refused to leave the safety of the minivan.

"Ok, maybe this should help." Cassie removed her helmet to reveal her face to the little girl, who began to feel safe enough to step out from under the backseat. "See. You can trust me. I'm good."

Cassie continued assuring the girl when she noticed the little rabbit doll the little girl had risked her life to get back. It looked like the very same ugly rabbit doll her father had given her as a birthday present when he got out of jail years ago. She still had it and after her mother and stepfather's deaths and the destruction of her childhood home, it was one of the few of her belongings that was not damaged.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here and back to your family." Cassie gave the girl her hand and the little girl walked towards her and proceeded to step out of the van.

Several soldiers started firing around Cassie and the little girl, which terrified the little girl enough to stay in the van. Cassie wasn't having anymore of this.

"Harley, I could really use a distraction here." Cassie asked through her com.

Harley, meanwhile, was already distracting a good fraction of the Yellowjacket Army and leading them as far away from the bridge as possible. They fired as many blasts as they could but Harley's suit was able to analyze their weapons usage and managed to remain one step ahead. When Cassie called for his assistance on the bridge, he tried to keep the army chasing him at bay but remembering the little girl, he couldn't deny there was danger he couldn't not try to stop. He then set off flares that kept the Yellowjacket soldiers at bay.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Harley answered Cassie through his com as he flew back towards the bridge, ready to assist Cassie.

Back on the bridge, Cassie tried to re-convince the girl to come with her. "Okay, my friend's coming and he's going to help us. Please you have to come with me." Cassie pleaded until she tried one more way to convince her.

"Uh, what's your name?" Cassie asked the little girl, who was silent for a few seconds until she answered.

"Jessica." The little girl had a name and Cassie felt compelled to share with Jessica hers'.

"Jessica, such a pretty name. My name's Cassie. Now let's say we get you off this bridge." Cassie held her hand out to Jessica and Jessica finally felt safe enough to step out of the minivan and Cassie proceeded to carry Jessica and her stuffed rabbit out of the van and hopefully, off the bridge to safety.

With Jessica in the safety of her arms, Cassie put her helmet back on and began hovering around the parked cars on the bridge. Cassie would've flown a little higher but she didn't want to risk the little girl's safety.

A few Yellowjacket soldiers began firing again at Cassie. Jessica's grip on the back of Cassie's neck tightened as she was terrified and sniffling in fear.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes. You don't have to see any of this." Cassie tried quelling the little girl's fear as they were nearing closer off the bridge.

Cassie continued to dodge the soldiers' blasts. She turned around to face them as she didn't want Jessica to see who was attacking them.

Suddenly, a blast of light dropped on the soldiers as Harley finally made it to the bridge and allowed Cassie to get little Jessica off the bridge to safety.

Cassie finally got Jessica off the bridge as they faced a group of people who were watching the chaos. Cassie then asked the crowd if Jessica's mother or father were around. Jessica's mother, with her two other children in hand, wasted no time rushing to take her daughter in her arms again as Cassie handed Jessica back to her distraught mother.

Jessica's mother and siblings were incredibly gracious that Jessica had safely made it off the bridge. Cassie looked at the reunion in awe. She realized that, even though, she lost her own mother, she could make sure Jessica wouldn't lose hers and vice versa.

"Thank You So Much." Jessica's mother looked at Cassie, emotionally shaken but graceful.

Cassie noticed Jessica dropped her stuffed rabbit when reunited with her mother. She picked it up and handed it back to Jessica. "Here. You definitely don't wanna lose this one. You're probably the bravest kid I met."

Cassie then flew off to join back in the fight as the crowd applauded.

* * *

Back at Cross' mansion, Hank and Janet continued to hold their own against the soldiers in the hangar.

Ava, meanwhile, was finally beating the shit out of William and William found out how much he underestimated her. He tried ordering a few of the soldiers to help him but even they were no match for her as she was able to phase through the men and…rip their hearts (or lack of) out of their bodies.

Bill continued to keep Scott/Darren alive as much as he could until Hope, Cassie and Harley arrived back at the mansion with Darren/Scott.

* * *

Back on Baker Beach, Hope kept fighting Darren/Scott as she seemed unable to go on anymore.

Darren/Scott was too strong. Darren's ruthlessness, mixed with his sadistic nature, made him a deadly fighter in Scott's body.

"Oh Hope. I thought you were a better fighter than this?" Darren/Scott insulted Hope as she was beginning to feel out of breath.

"Trust me, I still am." Hope was breathless but determined to put him down.

Hope gathered what little strength she had left and continued to throw more punches at the man who was controlling the love of her life.

Darren/Scott continued to dodge Hope's tired punches and managed to land a knockout on his former business partner/lover. Hope finally gave in and went down in defeat.

"Hope. I guess you and Scotty are willing to die for the other." Darren/Scott gloated. "Don't worry, the two of you will join each other soon…and after William and I finish off the rest of your family and friends, we're gonna take Cassie and send her to the worst possible place on Earth and make sure she spends her days forgetting her past life…as she's being raped over and over again."

What Darren/Scott didn't realize but soon found out was Cassie was right behind him, having flown down to the beach after seeing Hope in trouble.

"I knew you were a freak then." Cassie remarked as she knocked Darren/Scott out by surprise. "But now I know you have serious issues."

Cassie then looked for the Particle vials on her father's suit and proceeded to pull out the Goliath particles and threw them at some stones.

Suddenly, the remaining Yellowjacket soldiers around the bridge and the ones back at the Cross mansion found themselves powerless.

Hank, Janet, Ava and William all witnessed the soldiers becoming powerless. Not only did it shut down the Yellowjacket suits, but the inside of the suits had been aligned with a deathly aroma that would kill them instantly. No traitors. No survivors.

Hank radioed Hope through their coms. "Hope, are you there?"

"This is Cassie. Hope's down but we got the vials out of my dad's suit." Cassie messaged Hank through her com.

"Alright, all of you get back here as soon as possible." Hank replied.

"We will." Cassie replied to Hank.

Harley had landed on the beach and he and Cassie rushed to each other and embraced. "Oh My God, you guys are alright." Harley said to Cassie.

"Well obviously." Cassie jokingly remarked.

Harley looked at Darren/Scott and Hope on the ground and asked Cassie who was going to carry who back to the mansion.

"I'll take Hope." Cassie said as she walked to Hope, kneeled down and pressed the buttons on Hope's suit, shrinking her down. Cassie put Hope in her pocket and Harley carried Darren/Scott off the beach and the two proceeded to fly back to the mansion.

* * *

At the mansion, Hank, Janet and Ava were stunned by the sight of the many dead Yellowjacket soldiers that they failed to notice William had escaped.

"Shit. He's gone." Ava was flustered.

"He won't get far." Janet put her hand on Ava's shoulder, trying to make her feel a bit better.

Ava seemed unsure. Not because William took off but because Janet wasn't like the others after they found out what her intentions were six years ago.

"I'm not sure I deserve your pity?" Ava remarked to Janet.

"If you stayed and helped us get to Scott and Cassie, then that's more than enough for us to forget what happened." Hank said to Ava, who felt a lot better now.

* * *

**Hard Part's Over. Honestly, this might have been the hardest chapter to write, action-wise. But I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for waiting patiently.**

**Now all they got to do is put Scott's mind back in his body. Will Cassie and Harley get back to the mansion in time? Where's William? Do you think he has one more deadly trick up his sleeve?**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 26!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Sorry if this little Christmas gift was a little late but I was celebrating the holidays. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 26!**

* * *

Chapter 26: "Which Leg did I Hit Again":

Cassie and Harley made it back to the mansion with Harley carrying Darren/Scott on his back. The Iron Lad suit made it easy in terms of weight. All Cassie and Harley worried about was if Darren/Scott came to while they were flying back to the mansion, but he made no such peep.

Once they got to the Hangar, Hank, Janet and Ava were waiting for them. Harley followed Hank and Janet, with Darren/Scott in tow, to the lab where Foster was waiting to begin the process of putting Scott's mind back into his body. Hope had woken up, flown out of Cassie's pocket, unshrunk and joined the others.

Cassie wanted to go with them and see if the process was a success, but on the way there, she was told by Hank that William had escaped when she managed to shut down the Master Control to all of the Yellowjacket soldiers. Needless to say, she was still looking for a little payback.

As Cassie was about to go looking for William, Ava stopped her.

"Where are you going? Your family went that way." Ava told Cassie as she was trying to point Cassie in the right direction.

"To kill Cross." Cassie bluntly remarked.

Ava phased and appeared in front of Cassie, hoping to stop her from making a fatal mistake.

"You can't be serious?" Ava asked, hoping Cassie was joking.

"His brother's gonna die anyway and he might as well join him, and besides why do you care what I do?" Cassie felt annoyed.

Ava realized Cassie still had feelings about what she had learned the night before. Ava took Cassie by the arm and pleaded.

"Listen. You have to understand, I was a really broken person then. I was willing to do anything, whether it be good or bad, to get what I needed and by doing that, I lost being the person my own parents wanted me to be. You can hate me all you want…but I'm not gonna stop making sure you know how far I'm willing to go to show you that I can be that person." Ava poured herself to Cassie and the latter saw the sadness in her eyes, knowing she meant it.

"Just help me find him…and bring him down the right way." Cassie asked Ava, who nodded and the two ladies proceeded to scour the entire underground of the mansion looking for the man responsible for everyone's suffering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope, Hank, Janet and Harley had gotten Scott's body to the lab and Foster was all set to begin the procedure.

After Hank and Janet had each wired the unconscious Scott and the dying Darren to the coils of the Quantum Manipulator, Foster began going over the procedure.

"Okay, they're wired and the machine is calibrated. We are ready to go." Foster said aloud.

Hope was, for lack of a better word, hopeful that the procedure would be a success. If it worked the first time, it would have to work again.

After Foster made the final adjustments, everything was all set. "Okay, starting in 3…2…1. Execute." Foster counted down and began the process. The circular coils had begun operating and the Quantum Tunnel in the lab below them had turned on and began extracting the energy needed to reverse what the Cross brothers had done to Scott.

While this was going on, Hope noticed that neither Cassie nor Ava were with them. She worried that William might be the reason they were running behind. Hope was torn between leaving the lab to go look for them or staying to make sure the procedure was a success.

Suddenly, the final surge of Quantum Energy was blasted through the coils and like that, the procedure was complete.

Hope rushed to Scott's side, hoping this time, it was really Scott and not Darren's mind in Scott's body.

"Scott. Scott." Hope kneeled down to Scott, removing the headset and hoping for a response. "Please Scott, please be you."

The air was thick of unease as Hank, Janet, Foster and Harley were all anticipating the end result.

Aside from Hope's pleas for Scott to wake up, it was silence…until Scott breathed.

"Scott?" Hope kept pressing. "Scott, please be you?"

Scott was once again hazy from the procedure. Hope wasn't wasting any time making sure if it was truly Scott.

"What happened when we first met?" Hope tested to see if it was Scott.

Scott was still pretty hazy but mustered enough for a response. "I stole your dad's suit. I was returning it and you called the police. I woke up the next day and you were standing at the edge of, I think it was your dad's bed."

Hope was more than assured and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. Scott was Scott again.

Hope embraced the love of her life and Scott felt a lot better.

As happy as Scott was to have his body back, all that was going through his mind was where Cassie was.

"Where's Cassie?" Scott asked Hope.

"It's okay. She's with Ava." Hope didn't want Scott to go into full panic mode but she also wasn't sure how Scott would react to his daughter being with the woman who almost kidnapped her six years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie and Ava were still searching the bunker for William and it was proving a lot harder than expected.

"We searched this whole basement and nothing." Cassie felt frustrated.

"Maybe he's not down here? Maybe he went up?" Ava said, as she pointed upwards.

"He could be long gone by now?" Cassie replied.

"Only one way to find out." Ava remarked, as the ladies made their way towards the elevator.

Just as they were getting close, Ava stopped in her tracks. Cassie looked behind her to see Ava, frozen and unable to proceed any further.

"What's happening?" Cassie saw that Ava looked as she wanted to keep running but something was keeping her from moving.

Cassie realized William was closer than they thought. Suddenly, Ava was lunged down to the end of the hall.

Cassie tried snapping into hero mode but she soon felt the same frozen feeling as she tried to reach for the buttons on her suit but was clearly unable to.

From a dark corner, William, bloodied, bruised but still capable, stepped out of the darkness, holding the sonic emitting device, which he found following his escape. He walked up to Cassie and pulled out the particle vials from her suit.

"Yeah, you won't be needing these." William smirked, then threw her vials across the hall.

William turned off the emitter, which released Cassie from it's grasp. Before Cassie could get a punch or kick in, William beat her to it, punching her in the face.

Cassie fell to the floor, feeling like she had the air knocked out of her. William kept egging her on as Cassie tried crawling away from William.

"Jesus, I thought you would have more spirit than that." William smugly remarked before bringing his boot down on Cassie's back.

Cassie was feeling the brunt of the pain that William was inflicting on her. It was like reliving that night all over again.

"I mean, your dad had some fight in him. His girlfriend. Starr. Even the geriatrics have some fight." William continued putting Cassie down, while she was down. "You. Barely. And it's a shame too. Because if you really had a chance to show them how tough you could be, mommy and other daddy would still be alive."

William kneeled down to roll Cassie over so she could face him. The eyes on Cassie's face spelled fear and a growing rage, while William's were lusting and sadistic. Nevertheless, Cassie felt compelled to give show William she still had some fight in her.

"Do you realize what's happened?" Cassie retorted. "Your Master Plan has failed, your brother's probably dead by now and my dad is going to be alright. What do you think The Masters' are gonna do to you when they find out you've failed? You think they'll let you keep your head?"

Cassie was smug towards her enemy. William felt insulted. He tried to shrug it off but an idea popped into his head. He pulled the gun out of his holster and asked Cassie.

"Help me out here. Which leg did I hit again?" William asked as Cassie was suddenly overcome with fear again. "Oh, now I remember."

William pulled the trigger and fired a shot into Cassie's right leg, leading the girl to scream in agony.

Cassie's screams were heard as Scott, Hope, Harley, Hank, Janet and Foster all feared the worst.

William's anger emaciated and proceeded to threaten the teen girl. "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL. I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH YOU SWIM IN YOUR OWN BLOOD AND PISS BUT BEFORE I DO…" William applied pressure onto Cassie's fresh wound, which caused another pained scream from the latter. "I'm going to make you watch as I drain the life out of everyone you care for and believe me when I say, It'll be more painful than this." William twisted his fingers in Cassie's wound and it was already too much for the girl…until William felt something go right through him.

William paused and looked down to his stomach to see a blade puncture his sternum. The blade belonging to Ava.

Ava had gotten back up, rushed to Cassie's aid and managed to strike William when he least expected. William, with one leg standing and the other kneeling, reacted with such confusion, he wasn't sure what to think. Ava pulled William off Cassie and continued to twist the blade further into his stomach. This was proving to be a bit hard as William was still resisting as hard as he could, even dropping his gun.

"Why won't you just die already?" Ava said with clenched teeth.

"Because you can't always kill a disease." William, with bloodied and clenched teeth, smugly remarked.

Ava and William still looked at each other. Ava hoping William would just give in to his stab wound already and William hoping to finally get the upper hand on Ava, until they heard a faint voice say, "How about this?"

Ava and William both turned to see Cassie, barely standing and holding William's gun. She couldn't register much due to the pain and blood loss but Cassie had the weapon pointed at William.

Ava tried to reason with Cassie. "Cassie, you don't want to do this. You asked me to bring him down the right way. This is not the right way."

"He won't stop. Even if we lock him up, he'll find a way to come after me and my family." Cassie, pained and in tears, retorted as she limped her way towards the two.

Suddenly, another voice was heard in the distance. "Cassie."

Cassie turned around to see the voice belonged to her father. Scott was still collecting himself from the procedure, but he had Hope with him to keep him from getting hurt.

"Dad?" Cassie was unsure if it was her father. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Cass. We reversed what Cross did." Hope assured the girl. "Just please put down the gun."

Cassie became emotional. All she wanted was to bring down the man who ruined her and her father's lives. To kill the man who killed her mother and stepfather. To end the life of the man who wouldn't allow her a second chance to make things right in her life. She trembled and was nearly collapsing at the weight of her pain and decisions…until she felt the embrace of her father and Hope, Cassie felt compelled to drop the gun and broke down in the arms of two of the only few people who deeply cared for her.

Little did Cassie know, Scott and Hope were actually getting Cassie out of the way as Hope said to Scott, "Okay now."

Scott and Hope moved Cassie as Hope uttered another order, "MOM, NOW!"

Behind them, Janet, threw out her hand and said, "Hold still you little one-eyed prick," and fired off a large blast of Quantum Energy from her hand that sent the already dying William, flying down the dark hallway, into a brick wall, to his inevitable death.

Scott, Hope, Cassie and Ava all looked at Janet in awe, as Janet seemed to have tire herself out with that blast as Hope rushed to her side.

"Mom, are you okay?" Hope worried she may have asked for too much from her mother.

"Never better." Janet whispered, letting her know she was more than ok.

Scott was still holding Cassie on the ground as Ava walked over. Scott stood up and Ava was already preparing for more harsh words from Scott.

"I know what you're gonna say and I just want to say…" Ava was uneasy until Scott broke the mold.

"Thank you." Scott said to Ava, who now felt relieved. "I was wrong about you. I hope you can forgive me?"

Ava finally redeemed herself in the eyes of her once-former enemy-turned-ally.

* * *

**Is it finally over? Now that William and Darren are dead, is that truly the end of their reign of terror? What happens next? Stay tuned for Chapter 27!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: We're almost to the end. Without further ado, here's Chapter 27!**

* * *

Chapter 27: "This is My Choice"

Everything seemed to have worked in everyone's favor. Both William and Darren were dead. Their Master Plan has failed and the horde of Yellowjacket soldiers were dealt with.

But something else seemed to not be right as Harley radioed everyone on their coms, "Guys, we have another problem."

Everyone looked at one another and thought, "What is it now?"

For Scott, all he wanted was to get Cassie away from further harm. For Hope, it was to get Scott, Cassie, her mother and father out of Cross' basement and back to the safety and tranquility of her family home. For Ava, it was…well she was still figuring that out.

Scott picked himself and his daughter up from the ground as he helped Cassie walk without standing on her right leg. Ava didn't bother to offer help as she got one of Cassie's arms over her shoulder while Scott the other. Hope picked her mother up and they proceeded to move towards the lab.

Once they got to the lab, Scott and Ava set Cassie down on the foldable stretcher that she was handcuffed to earlier and Janet had quickly recovered to where she didn't need to rely on the comfort of her daughter's shoulder.

After everyone else returned, Hank and Bill filled them in on a new situation.

"The tunnel is unstable." Hank informed everyone.

"How is it unstable?" Hope asked her father.

"We think during your fight, Cross took off, snuck into the lab down there and tampered with the machine? Now it's setting off sparks of energy, pretty soon the pressure is gonna overload and everything within a 6-mile radius will be destroyed." Bill explained what he and Hank had figured out.

After processing everything Hank and Bill said, it was apparent to everyone that something had to be done…or else?

"What can we do?" Scott said.

Bill left his post and began looking around the lab for something. Something that could be important while muttering to himself "I knew I put it here somewhere. But where?"

Everyone, especially Ava, looked concerned at what Bill was doing, until he found what he was looking for.

"FOUND IT!" Bill exclaimed while holding a metal ball the size of a grapefruit. It was actually a grenade.

"What the hell is that?" Hank asked his colleague.

"It's a Quantum Grenade. A failsafe. Basically, it will blow up the Quantum Tunnel before it sets off the blast and contain the realm." Bill explained the mechanics of how it worked.

"Okay, just throw it at the tunnel and problem solved. Right?" Harley asked.

"It's not that simple." Bill continued.

"Well unsimplify." Hank asked.

Bill paused for a moment before finishing. "The grenade can only be activated…from inside the Realm."

Suddenly, it made sense to everyone as to why it wasn't so simple.

"Once it gathers enough energy, it only takes 10 seconds." Bill made it clear that it was a suicide mission. "After that, you're lost forever."

Now that Bill explained what needed to be done, only one question remained: Who was going to do it.

An uneasy silence had enveloped the room. Everyone knew that they couldn't let a very large surge of Quantum Energy destroy a large chunk of land and themselves but they knew someone was going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Everyone continued to decide to themselves who would make the ultimate sacrifice…until Ava stepped up.

"I'll do it." Ava broke the tension, while everyone seemed shocked as to why.

"Ava, I know you're only doing this just to punish yourself but it doesn't mean to…" Bill tried convincing Ava until she interrupted.

"I'm not punishing myself. I'm doing what I needs to be done." Ava explained. "This is my choice."

Once Bill realized he was clearly outspoken, Ava gestured Bill to hand her the grenade.

Bill hesitated but eventually gave in.

Ava looked around the room to everyone, who all seemed like she was making a big mistake. Sure, she did some horrible things in the past but in the last 24 hours, Ava went from being a dangerous assassin to a hero and now, it looked as if she felt making the sacrifice was her not realizing that her actions have led to her redemption.

"This is my choice." Ava told everyone. "This was always what it needed to happen."

As Ava left the room and proceeded to make her way towards the lower level lab, Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet and Bill looked down at the lab to watch. They saw the tunnel was already beginning to disintegrate and were already prepping in case Ava needed assistance.

Harley went to Cassie's side. She was still in pain from William's gunshot to her leg and she was already beginning to pass out.

Ava made it to the lab, Quantum Grenade in hand, and made the slow walk towards the tunnel.

The sparks of energy that were shooting off like sparklers sent fear down Ava's spine but she knew she was ready to make the sacrifice.

All that was going through her mind was how much all of it reminded her of what happened to her parents. Tears were flowing through her eyes as she walked up the platform and towards the gateway into the realm.

As Ava walked further and further to the gate, she found herself in the Quantum Realm.

Ava turned on the grenade and the grenade began collecting energy around her until it was full and ready to be set.

Before Ava would press the button that would inevitably seal her fate, she gazed around the realm and realized she had never seen the Quantum Realm in all its beauty. She nodded to herself as to how beautiful it was and was grateful she had gotten to see it for herself.

After a moment, Ava pressed the button and the 10 second countdown had begun.

In those final 10 seconds, Ava had finally become that person her parents wanted her to be. She had finally found her soul again. She wasn't Ghost anymore. She was Ava Starr again.

A white light had developed around Ava and outside the Quantum Realm, the tunnel had begun crumpling itself into a ball and ceased itself into the white light that suddenly went dark.

The Tunnel had been destroyed (or vanished). The Realm was contained. Ava did what needed to be done. Now all everyone could do was mourn.

* * *

**Ava made the ultimate sacrifice and what will our heroes take from this? What's going to happen now? Stay Tuned for Chapter 28!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Now this is a shorter chapter than what you're expecting but it's mostly getting some things out of the way before we get to the conclusion. Without further ado, here's Chapter 28.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Aftermath

In the aftermath of everything, SHIELD agents led by Maria Hill and Jimmy Woo arrived and quickly assessed the damage.

Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, Harley and Bill were quietly escorted off the premises and each person gave Hill and Woo their own account of events.

Cassie had passed out from the stress of the pain and blood loss. Hill had SHIELD agents escort Scott and Hope to the nearest hospital with Cassie for recovery.

Although it took some prodding on SHIELD's part, Scott and Hope were not charged with breaking Ava out of The Raft. They were, however, given a warning never to break anyone out of The Raft again. Scott asked Hill to make sure that Luis, Dave and Kurt were regarded as heroes and that they would granted a proper burial.

Cassie spent a few days in the hospital. Scott, Hope and Hank and Janet would show up each of those days to check on her progress. Harley would show up with lunch and dinner as Cassie hated the hospital food and Scott eventually warmed to Harley, but he was still "keeping an eye" on him.

Meanwhile, Bill requested to SHIELD that Ava be, in any way shape or form, memorialized for her heroic efforts. Hill told him that she would do what she can to make sure Ava's heroism will not go unnoticed.

Hank and Janet thought about moving their house back to the neighborhood but Hank had finally warmed up to the outdoors, so they agreed to stay at the campsite, much to Janet's delight.

Once Cassie was released from the hospital, Scott and Hope felt safe enough to move her into their home.

While driving to the house, Cassie asked her dad for something. "Hey dad."

"Yes, Peanut." Scott replied.

"Can we maybe stop somewhere first?" Cassie seemed hesitant in her wording.

"Where is it you wanna go?" Scott asked his daughter, who then looked to Hope in the passenger seat as to wonder where Cassie wanted to go.

* * *

Eventually, Cassie told them where she wanted to go and about a 10-15 minute drive later, they were at, what was once, the Paxton residence.

The house was still damaged and a large gate was set up all around the house to keep intruders out. It would be a while before it could get renovated and put back on the market.

Scott and Hope helped Cassie out of the car and Cassie walked, with the help of a cane supplied by the hospital, to the front.

The front of the house was blown to bits. The debris had been cleared and there was a large hole that was once the front door.

Scott and Hope helped Cassie up the stairs as she proceeded to walk through, what was once, her childhood home.

It hurt Cassie, and even her father and Hope, seeing what, was once a happy home, now downgraded to a bullet hole riddled mess.

Scott and Hope just watched as Cassie walked through the house and were prepping in case Cassie had an emotional breakdown.

When Cassie decided to go upstairs, Scott and Hope went to her aid as she was still limping and the bannister was still completely shot off.

Cassie then stopped at the middle of the stairs because she remembered where she was standing.

"Is everything okay?" Hope asked Cassie.

Cassie began breathing heavily. "This is where it happened."

Scott and Hope realized they were standing where Maggie died.

"Oh God, if it's too much, we can just leave." Scott asked his daughter. "We don't have to be here."

"No. I want to do this." Cassie tearfully insisted as she continued walking up the stairs, only to stumble a bit.

Scott tried helping his daughter up, only for Cassie to break down in his arms. Hope stepped in and hugged Cassie as well.

"I miss them. I miss them so much." Cassie spoke through her tears as Scott and Hope's loving embrace made her know they did too.

* * *

After an hour of paying their respects and grabbing a few things that were important to Cassie and her mother, Scott, Hope and Cassie left the house, got in their car and headed for Scott and Hope's.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 29! Expect a very short time jump and wedding bells.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Well, we've come to the end. But if you know Marvel, we all know there's more after the end. Enjoy Chapter 29!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Wedding

Three months had passed since everything that happened and things, for the most part, were good. Actually, more than good.

Cassie was back to good health. Turns out, Hope wasn't just a scientist, CEO of her family's company and a superhero. She was also a licensed physical therapist.

Scott became true to his word. He retired from being Ant-Man, but told his remaining Avenger buddies that should the world fall to another huge threat, he would throw the suit and helmet back on and follow them into the fight.

Once Cassie was physically able again, Scott and Hope decided to finish her training. Sure, Cassie already mastered shrinking and how to kick ass, but they knew there was much more for her to learn.

* * *

Today, however, was not a day to learn or kick ass. Today was about Scott and Hope.

The church was packed with family, friends and employees of Pym Tech.

Scott, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, was about ready to step out to the altar when Cassie, dressed in a lovely dark bridesmaid dress, walked into his chambers to make sure he was ready.

"You ready?" Cassie asked her father.

Scott was a little jittery. Not because he was unsure of what he was about to do, but because he was unsure of how he was dressed.

"I'm not sure?" Scott said to his daughter. "You think this is good? If its not, I can iron it a bit more. That is if I can find an iron and ironing board?"

Cassie approached her father and helped him loosen his tuxedo a bit as she informed her father an update on the bride. "If it makes you feel better, Hope is feeling the same but it's okay dad."

"I know. I know. I just…never thought I would be doing this again." Scott told his daughter, who was a bit confused. Who wouldn't want to marry her dad? Cassie thought of a well-meaning response for her father.

"Were you this way when you married mom?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah I was." Scott responded.

"Then you'll be fine. Maybe things with mom didn't work out but you now have a chance to correct it with Hope." Cassie made it clear that although, her father isn't perfect, he can still be a loving husband.

Scott and Cassie hugged as Cassie proceeded to walk her father out to the altar.

* * *

As the ceremony began and the music swelled the church, all that was going through Scott's mind was how lucky he felt right now.

Life dealt him a bad hand in the past when he went to prison but gave him a second chance when Hank recruited him to be the next Ant-Man. Then it dealt him a bad hand again when he got arrested in Germany and placed on two years house arrest and got another second chance with Hank and Hope when he helped free Janet from the Quantum Realm. Then it dealt him another bad hand when he got stuck in the Quantum Realm for 5 years (although it was 5 hours for him) and had to miss 5 years of Cassie growing up but it gave him a second chance to reverse what had happened to the world and get everyone he loved back.

Nevertheless, despite all the bad hands life had dealt him, Scott was always given a second chance.

But as Hank walked Hope down the aisle, Scott felt an overwhelming sense of joy and relief as he realized that maybe, life was finally letting Scott win a hand for once.

Hank could barely contain the tears in his eyes as he "gave away" his daughter to Scott.

Hope always dreamed of the day she got married. Even when she cast aside that little girl who liked to dream, Hope always hoped she would meet the right man. She never imagined it would be someone like Scott Lang. But in the time and years she got to know him, Hope saw a man she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and even though she never birthed, carried or raised her, Cassie already made Hope feel like the luckiest mother in the world.

As Scott and Hope stood on the altar, reciting their vows to one another, Hank and Janet watched as their daughter had finally found her true love.

Because Scott needed a best man, he had to settle for Harley because his daughter insisted and because Cap was nowhere to be found.

Cassie, in her role as Hope's maid of honor, watched as her father and Hope as the minister uttered the words "You may now kiss the bride."

The church erupted in boisterous applause as Scott and Hope had finally wed and Hope became Hope Van Dyne-Lang (or maybe Hope Lang).

As her father and stepmother stepped down the altar and headed down the long stretch towards the exit, Cassie felt lucky to not only have a father who loves and cares for her deeply but now she had the coolest stepmom a girl could ask for and a kickass boyfriend as well. Harley took her hand and proceeded to follow the crowd as they left for the reception.

And they all lived happily ever after!

* * *

**OR DO THEY?! What do you think the post-credit scene(s) of this story will be and what comes after? Stay Tuned for the Epilogue!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, we've come to the actual conclusion. Before we start, I wanna thank everyone who read, followed, favorited and provided feedback on this story since I began writing it. I'm hoping to write another one soon, although it may be a while but I'm excited. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the Epilogue (or as I like to call it, My ideal Post-Credit Scenes)!**

* * *

Epilogue: Post-Credit Scene 1:

It was around 11:00pm when Cassie and Harley had left the wedding reception.

Scott and Hope were already set to go on their honeymoon in Mexico and they were on their way to the Quinjet.

Cassie had the house to herself for the next two weeks. Her father gave her explicit instructions: No Parties. Always Go to School. No Superhero Work until he and Hope get back.

Cassie and Harley were making themselves comfortable. They swiped some of the horderves that were being served at the reception for a midnight snack.

Cassie settled herself on the couch, while Harley was pouring some pop for himself and Cassie.

Harley had finished pouring and walked with the two full glasses of pop to Cassie, who was looking through Prime Video for something that the two of them could watch.

"You ever see Battle Royale?" Cassie asked her boyfriend, who settled beside her on the couch.

"Is that supposed to be what Hunger Games ripped off?" Harley answered.

"Oh, please. Hunger Games ain't got shit on BR." Cassie remarked.

"Alright, I'm game." Harley replied.

Just as Cassie was about to hit play, a light of energy appeared before the two teens that shot out a person.

Cassie and Harley stood up from the couch and were both stunned to see what they were seeing.

This Mysterious Person, was dressed in a familiar looking suit with a familiar looking "A" on the top right corner. The suit then disappeared as it was made from nano-tech, which then revealed another familiar looking suit. This one was an Iron Man suit, also made from nano-tech as the mystery person was revealed.

She was a long-haired brunette with chestnut eyes. She looked at the two teens, as if she knew who they were, and said, "Holy Shit, it's you guys."

"Uh, who the hell are you and why are you in my dad's living room?" Cassie asked the mysterious young woman.

The young woman asked, "The day. What's the date today?"

"Uh, September 21st, 2024." Harley answered. "Wait, do we know you?"

The young woman realized she was where she needed to be and what she was about to say to the teens she hoped they would more than understand.

After some hesitation, the young woman revealed herself to the teens.

"My name is Morgan Stark. My father was Tony Stark. I'm from the year 2037…and I'm gonna need your guys' help."

The young woman had a name and it confused Cassie and Harley both for a second because Morgan Stark is currently 5-6 years old but because Cassie's father helped discover time travel, she was quick to believe.

"Help with what?" Cassie asked the older Morgan.

"To save the future, of course." Morgan answered. "But first, we have to find Peter Parker."

* * *

Post Credit Scene 2: The Quantum Realm

In the deepest reaches of the Quantum Realm, there was a cloaked figure walking through the wavy landscapes.

This figure was none other than Ava Starr, having survived her noble sacrifice that destroyed the Cross' Quantum Tunnel and contained the Realm before anything damaging could occur.

Ava, despite being alive, still felt like she hadn't given all that she needed to.

As she was walking, Ava noticed something peculiar off in the distance. It was a large dark metal square. She ran towards it and upon further investigating, it turned out to be some kind of vessel. Perhaps, a ship.

Ava investigated it to see if she could find anything like a door or some kind of entry. Ava looked down on end of the ship to find an inscription that was molded into the metal.

The inscription read: VON DOOM INDUSTRIES.

* * *

**MORGAN STARK FROM THE FUTURE! VON DOOM INDUSTRIES! AVA ALIVE!**

**Just something to think about.**

**And that concludes Ant-Man and the Wasp: The Master Plan.**

**Now if only I worked for Marvel Studios. One can dream but I'm sure whatever they come up with for the actual Ant-Man 3, I'm for it!**


End file.
